yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Yunus Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal
Arapça karakterlerin görüldüğü pdf formatı için : tıklayınız :Dosya:10-Yunus.pdf �sh:»2661 YUNUS ��PQ› ¢ì‰ ñ¢ í¢ìã¢ � Bu sûrei Yunüs hicretten mukaddem Mekkede nâzil olmuştur. Binaenaleyh mekkiyyedir. Ancak bir kaç âyetinin Medinede nâzil olduğu da merviydir ki bir rivayete göre « ���Ï b¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤o Ï©ó ‘ Ù£§�� » ilâ âhıriha üç âyet, bir rivayete göre de « ��ë ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß å¤ í¢ìª¤ß¡å¢ 2¡é© ë ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß å¤ Û bí¢ìª¤ß¡å¢ 2¡é©6� » âyetidir. *Âyetleri - Yüz dokuz. *Kelimatı - Bin sekiz yüz otuz iki *Harfleri - Beş bin beş yüz altmış yedi. *Fasılası - �âPæP4� harfleridir. Sebebi nüzulü - Mekke ehalisi beşerden bir Peygamber göndereceğine inanmıyorlar ve alel'husus kendi içlerinden bir adamın Peygamberliğini inanılmayacak acaib bir şey görüyorlar «Allah, Ebûtalibin yetîminden başka bir Resul bulamadı mı? » diyorlar, Allahın kudretinden bunu istib'ad ediyorlar, haşr-ü neşri de inkâr eyliyorlardı. Bu Sûre, bu sebeplerle nâzil olmuştur ki « ��Ï Ü ì¤Û b × bã o¤ Ó Š¤í ò¥ a¨ß ä o¤ Ï ä 1 È è b¬ a©íà bã¢è b¬ a¡Û£ b Ó ì¤â í¢ìã¢ 6� » âyetinde istisnaî bir surette Yunüs aleyhisselâmın zikrini muhtevi olması dolayısiyle «sûrei Yunüs» tesmiye olunur. Sûrei «Berae» nin hatimesinde dini tevhıdin kuvvetindeki kemal ve ulviyyeti gösteren ve rabbül' arşil'azîmin sirri ehadiyyet ve saltanati rübubiyyetine müntehi olan Kur'an ve risalet mes'elelerinin bir teşrih ve tafsılini muhtevi olmak ve binaenaleyh evvelkinin hâtimesi bunun bir fatihası mesabesinde bulunmak hâsebile iki Sûre arasındaki münasebet ve ittısal, gayet vazıhtır. Bu, sh:»2662 Mekkede o ise, bil'ahare Medinede ve bâhusus ba'delfetih nâzil olmuş bulundukları halde terdibde bunun ve bundan sonraki daha bir çok mekkî Sûrelerin ondan te'hır edilmiş olmasındaki hikmet de kemali dikkat ve ehemmiyetle teemmül ve mülâhaza olunmak lâzım gelir. Bunun en açığı, islâmın Arabdaki inkişafından sonra cihana intişarı devirlerinde dahi geçireceği safahata aid bir takım işaretleri havi olmasıdır.��2¡Ž¤ggggggggggggá¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£ y©îggggggggggggá¡ �Q› aÛ¬Š¨® m¡Ü¤Ù a¨í bp¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ aÛ¤z Ø©îá¡ R› a × bæ Û¡Üä£ b¡ Ç v j¦b a æ¤ a ë¤y î¤ä b¬ a¡Û¨ó ‰ u¢3§ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ a æ¤ a ã¤ˆ¡‰¡ aÛä£ b ë 2 ’£¡Š¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ì¬a a æ£ Û è¢á¤ Ó † â •¡†¤Ö§ Ç¡ä¤† ‰ 2£¡è¡á¤6 Ó b4 aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š¢ëæ a¡æ£ ç¨ˆ a Û Ž by¡Š¥ ß¢j©îå¥›�� Meali Şerifi �aÛŠ� işte bunlar o hakîm kitabın âyetleri 1 İnsanlar için, içlerinden bir ere bütün insanları inzar et ve iyman edenleri müjdele: kendileri için rablarının nezdinde bir "kademi sıdık" var, diye vahyedişimiz hiç işitilmedik bir acîbemi oldu? kâfirler her halde bu bir sâhır dediler 2 ��aÛ¬Š¨®›� �aÛÑ Ûbâ ‰a� - Allah bilir muradını!... Görülüyor ki bu Sûre dahi heca harfleri ile başlıyor. Demek ki bunda da remzî bir ifade var. Akılların künhünü sh:»2663 kavrıyamayacağı ilâhî bir sir ve mu'cize mevzuıbahsoluyor. Bu gibi Sûre başlarındaki harfler hakkında sûrei «Bakare» nin evvelinde söz geçmişti. Burada da bihususıhi rivayet olunmuş ba'zı kaviller vardır: ezcümle « �a ã b aÛŠ£ l£¢� = benim rab», « �a¡ã b aÛÜ£¨é a ‰ ô� = ben Allahım görürüm», « �a ã b aÛÜ£¨é aÛŠ y¤à¨å¢� =ben Allahım rahmanım» ma'nalarına remzolduğu söylenmiş « �aÛŠP yáP æ� » dan « �a ÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢� » ismi terekküb ettiği de ıhtar olunmuştur. Mamafih bunu bu ma'nalara bir remz ve icmal olmaktan ziyade doğrudan doğru Allaha tefvızı emri icab eden müteşabihattan olması haysiyeti ile gayri mahdud ihtimaller içinde bu ma'nâları da hatırlatması suretinde telâkkı etmek daha muvafıktır. Bu hurufı mukattaayı müteşabihatan saymıyan müfessirînin beyanlarına göre ise « �aÛá� » de olduğu gibi evvelâ Sûrenin ismidir ve saniyen « �aÛ1jbP a2v†� » gibi herkesin ma'lûmu olan hurufı hecanın hem ifradî ve hem terkibli haysiyyetlerini anlatan yeni bir isimdir ki aslı bulunan hurufı hecayı bir sureti mahsusada ihtar ederek bu basit, mahdud, mübhem harflerden bihıkmetillâh gayri mahdud surette ma'nâlı ma'nâlı beliğ kelâmlar inşa edilebildiğini ve insanların bu sayede söyleyip anlamak gibi büyük bir ni'mete mazheriyyetinde bir çoklarının gaflet ettiği gayet dakık bir kudreti ilâhiyye delili bulunduğunu ve işte nazmı Kur'anın da o basit ve mahdud elifba harflerinden mürekkeb olmakla beraber diğer kelâmlar gibi değil herkesin bildiği elifbayı bu yeni duydukları ve sirrine iremedikleri « �aÛÑ Ûbâ ‰a� » gibi kadir bütün bülegayi beşeri tanzırinden âciz bırakan fevkal'âde bedi' ve mümtaz bir kitabı hakîm olması onun bürhani risalet olduğuna delâlet eden bahir bir delil teşkil ettiğini ifham eder. Ve bütün münkirlere tehaddî ile meydan okur.Bir de şayânı dikkattir ki « �aÛÑ Ûbâ ßîá� » bütün harflere şamil boğaz, dil, dudak üç mahrecin üçünü de muhtevi sh:»2664 olduğu halde « �aÛÑ Ûbâ ‰a� » da esas i'tibariyle boğaz ve dil mahrecleri ile iktifa edrilmiştir. Gerçi «elif» ve «lâm» isimlerinin telâffuzunda şefevî olan « �ÏbP ßîá� » harflerine de işaret varsa da hattaki gibi elif ve lâm müsemmâlarında bunlar yoktur. Elif, aksayi halktan, «lâm, » «râ» ağız içinde dil ucundan çıkar. « �aÛá� » de kelime batından başlayıp dudaktan zâhire ihrac edilmiş olduğu halde « �aÛŠ� » da henüz ağız içinde ve dil ucunda çalkanmaktadır. Bu zevka göre « �aÛá� » bütün Kur'anın bir ismi olabilirse de « �aÛŠ� » ancak sûre ismi olabilecek bir sirri vahiy demek olur. Mamafih Kur'anın bir ismi olduğu da söylenmiştir ki bu da o zaman henüz nüzulünün tamam olmamış bulunması ı'tibariyle mülâhaza olunabilir.Allahü a'lem. 1. ��m¡Ü¤Ù ›� Onlar - sana nâzil olan ve akılları hayrette bırakan o bedi' harfler, ya'ni bu Sûre veya kâfirlerin şaştıkları ve kabul etmek istemedikleri o Sûreler ��a¨í bp¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ aÛ¤z Ø©îá¡›� o hakîm kitabın âyetleridir. - HAKÎM: hıkmetli, hâkim, muhkem, mâbihil'huhüm, mahkûmün fih, ya'ni hukmü, kat'î ma'nâlarına gelir ki Kur'an hakkında her biri sadıktır. Esasen sahibi hıkmet ve hâhim ma'nâları ile hakîm, Allah tealânın esmâi husnasından olmakla Kur'anın bu vasf ile tavsıfi, ilâhi olan nisbetini kuvvetle ifade için bir mecaz demek olur.Âyâtın kitaba izafeti ya cüz'ün külle izafetidir ki meşhur olan budur. Ya'ni bu Sûre, hıkmet ve ahkâmı ilâhiyyeyi muhtevi olarak nâzil olmakta bulunan o kitabı muhkemin, o Kur'anı azimin âyetlerinden bir kısmı mahsustur. Veya dâllin medlûle izafeti olmak da mümkündür. Netekim « �aÛÑ Ûbâ ‰a� » hurufı hecayı işaret olduğuna göre asıl kitabı hakîm ma'nâ ve hurufı hecadan mürekkeb olup o ma'nâya delâlet eden nazmı celil de onun âyâtı ya'ni dâlleri veya delilleri demek olur. sh:»2665 Her iki takdirde de kitap hahîm olduğu gibi ona izafetle âyetlerin dahi hakîm olduğu anlaşılır ki bu cihet, sûrei Hûdde « ��aÛ¬Š¨ ®×¡n bl¥ a¢y¤Ø¡à o¤ a¨í bm¢é¢ q¢á£ Ï¢–£¡Ü o¤� » diye tasrih olunacaktır. Gerek sûrei Hûdde, gerek sûrei İbrahimde « ��aÛ¬Š¨ ×¡n bl¥� » buyurulmuş olması «âyâtülkitab» izafetinde meşhur olan evvelki vechi müeyyid görünür. Hasılı Kur'an, ilmî ve amelî hıkmeti ilâhiyye ile meşhun, ahkâmı hakkı muhtevî olmak ı'tibari ile mü'min ve kâfir herkes hakkında hâkim, öyle hâkim ki Kur'an ne diyorsa herkesin başına gelecek hukmi hak o, ef'ali beşer hakkında adl-ü ihsan ile hukme esas ittihaz edilecek bir kanunı ilâhi, halka hidayet ve mutı'leri sevab ve Cennetle tebşir ve âsîleri ıkab ve Cehennem ile inzar eden kat'î hukmü mutazzammın, nazım ve ma'nâsı halelden âri ve beyan ve belâgati bedî' ve kavi ve tagayyür-ü tahriften masun ve mahfuz ve bahusus Ümmülkitab olan âyetleri neshi nakabil surette ebediyyen muhkem hakaik ve ahkâmı ezeliyye, risaleti Muhammediyenin ekmel bir şahidi ve misli yapılmak ihtimali olmayan bir mu'cizesi olmak üzere itmamı inzaline ve icrayı ahkâmınâ Allah tealanın kat'î hüküm ve iradesi taallûk etmiş olmak i'tibari ile mahkûmunfih ya'ni bu vecihlerden her biriyle ve bütün ma'nâsiyle hakîm bir kitabdır. Ve işte bu okuyacağımız « �aÛŠ� » Sûresi de okuduklarınız ve daha okuyacaklarınız gibi o hakîm kitabın bir kısım âyatleridir ki bunda kâfirleri şaşıran sirr-ü hikmeti ilâhiyyeden bir kısmını anlayacaksınız. 2. ��a × bæ Û¡Üä£ b¡ Ç v j¦b›� Nas için bir aceb mi oldu? - Ya'ni insanlar için teaccüb edilecek vukuuna inanılmayıp şaşılacak, u'cube ittihaz edilecek bir şey mi oldu? ��a æ¤ a ë¤y î¤ä b¬ a¡Û¨ó ‰ u¢3§ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤›� Onlardan bir ere - melek değil beşer cinsinden bir erkeğe, Dünya mal ve mülküne sh:»2666 mütealik bir servet ve azameti i'tibarile alel'ade insanlardan biri sayılan ve fakat âli fedâili, kudsî hasâili i'tibarile bütün insanlığın iftihar etmesi lâzım gelen en yüksek, en mümtaz bir ferdi olan büyük bir erkeğe - şöyle vahyetmemiz ��a æ¤ a ã¤ˆ¡‰¡ aÛä£ b ›� ki nası inzar et - bütün insanların Âhirette başlarına gelecek korkunç ahval ve ehvali haber ver küfr-ü ısyandan korkut ��ë 2 ’£¡Š¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ì¬a›� iyman edenlere de şunu müjdele: ��a æ£ Û è¢á¤ Ó † â •¡†¤Ö§ Ç¡ä¤† ‰ 2£¡è¡á¤6›� onların rabbı ındinde kendileri için muhakkak bir «kademi sıdık» var. - KADEM kelimesi «kıdem» muradifi olarak sabıka fil'emr ya'ni bir hususta sairlerini sebk-u tekaddüm hali ve hayır ve hasene cihetinden derece ve rütbe sahibi ki müennesi «kademe» ve ayak ya'ni ayağın topuktan ilerisi. Daha doğrusu taban ma'nâlarına gelir. Ve bir şeyin mukaddimine ve kahreman kimseye ıtlak olunur. «Filanın filan hizmette kademi var» demek sabıkası ve takaddümü var demek olur. «Filânın hayırda bir kademi vardır» demek bir mertebesi vardır demek olur. «Filan erkek veya filan kadın kademdir» demek diğerlerine ön ayak olub cür'etli ve şecaatle ileri demek olur. «Kademi sıdık» tabirini de müfessirîn ameli salih, sabıkai hayır, levhı mahfuzda tesbit-ü takdir olunmuş bir saadet, yüksek bir rütbe ve makam gibi ma'nâlarda tefsir etmişlerdir. Fakat âyetin sıyakından anlaşıldığı ve Hasen ve Katadeden rivayet olunduğu vechile murad şefaati Muhammediyye olduğu zahirdir.«Kademi sıdk» aleyhıssalâtü vesselâmın ındi ilâhîdeki kurbiyyeti, makamı şefaati ve sûrei «kamer» de geleceği üzere « ��a¡æ£ aÛ¤à¢n£ Ô©îå Ï©ó u ä£ bp§ ë ã è Š§=P Ï©ó ß Ô¤È †¡ •¡†¤Ö§ Ç¡ä¤† ß Ü©îÙ§ ß¢Ô¤n †¡‰§� » mısdakınca müttekilerin Cennetlerde Allah tealânın ındi kibriyasında sabit «mak'adı sıdk » a duhulleri için önlerine düşen delil ve sh:»2667 pişvaları olması haysiyyetlerini ifâde eden bir ismi mahsusutur. Ya'ni Allah tealânın bu kitabı hakîmi vahyettiği o recülün, o zatı Muhammedînin Allah indinde öyle yüksek bir derece ve makamı bir sıdk-u emaneti vardır ki huzurı ilâhîde mü'minler için sıdk ile şefaat edecek ve önlerine düşüb Cennetlere ve o melîki muktedir ındindeki mak'adı sıdka vasıl olmalarına kadar delâlet ve rehberlik edecektir. Binaenaleyh beşerden bir recüle Allah tealânın böyle vahiy ve risalet vermesi insanlık için nezdi hakta mühim bir şanı ve bunu tasdık eden mü'minler için böyle bir bişareti tazammun eder.İmdi böyle diye bu inzar ve tebşir esası üzerine o kitabi hakîmin âyetlerini vahy ile insanlar içinden Dünya mal ve cahı ile şöhret ve azameti olmayan bir recüle nübüvvet ve kitab verilib Allah tarafından insanlara Resul olarak gönderilmek nasıl olur da yakışıksız acib bir şey farzedilir? Ve nasıl olur da bu hakıkat bu ihsanı ilâhî insanlığın medarı iftiharı olmaz?. Bu o nas için bir u'cube mi oldu ki: ��Ó b4 aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š¢ëæ a¡æ£ ç¨ˆ a Û Ž by¡Š¥›� - « �a € Ú uÉ íÉ� » kıraetlerinde « �ÛŽzŠ� » ��ß¢j©îå¥›� kâfirler bu her halde beliğ bir sâhır - veya açık bir sihir - dediler - o inzar ve tebşiri muhtevî bulunan kitabı hakîme vahyi hak demek istemediler ve mamafih fevkal'ade olan hıkmeti i'cazı karşısında bir meshur gibi mütehassis ve mütehayyir olmaktan da kurtulamadılar da Peygambere sâhir, hem mübin bir sâhir dediler. Vahiy ve nübüvveti acaib ve garaib ile aldatıcı bir sihirbaz san'ati ve o kitabı hakîmi bir sihir gibi göstermek istediler. Çünkü beşerden birinin Allahdan vahy alıb Peygamber olmasına taaccüb ediyorlar.Bâhusus beşer içinde Arabî, kureşî Mekkelilerden ıstıfa olunmuş ihtişamsız bir zatın Allah tarafından kendilerine Peygamber olmasını hiç hoşlanmıyorlar bâri bu sh:»2668 Kur'an iki beldenin birinden azametli bir adama inse idi « ��Û ì¤Û b ã¢Œ£¡4 ç¨ˆ a aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¢ Ç Ü¨ó ‰ u¢3§ ß¡å aÛ¤Ô Š¤í n î¤å¡ Ç Ä©îá§� » diyorlardı. Bu âyetteki « �a×bæ� » istifhamı bir istifhamı inkârîdir ki onların taaccübüne taaccüb ettirmek nüktesini ifade eder. Ya'ni taacüb ve inkâr edilecek, hakka yakıştırılamayacak şey, Allahın beşerden öyle bir racüle vahiy vermesi ve insanlara insandan bir Resul göndermesi değil onu Allaha ve insanlığa yakıştırmayıp taacüb ve inkâr etmek, sihir demeğe kalkışmaktır. Doğrusu umum insanlara inzar ve tebşir yapacak Peygamber Melek gönderilmiş olsa idi asıl o zaman şaşılırdı. Nitekim sûrei «En'am» da bunu beyanen « ��ë Û ì¤ u È Ü¤ä bê¢ ß Ü Ø¦b Û v È Ü¤ä bê¢ ‰ u¢Ü¦b ë Û Ü j Ž¤ä b Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ß b í Ü¤j¡Ž¢ìæ � » buyrulmuştur. Kezalik sûrei «İsra» da « �� Ó¢3¤ Û ì¤ × bæ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ß Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¥ í à¤’¢ìæ ß¢À¤à ÷¡ä£©îå Û ä Œ£ Û¤ä b Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ß¡å aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ß Ü Ø¦b ‰ ¢ìÛ¦b� » buyrulacağı üzere Melekten Resul Meleklere veya Melek haslet zevatı mahsusaya münâsib olurdu. Zira risaletin müfid olması için Resul ile mürselün ileyhler arasında tecanüsün büyük ehemmiyyeti vardır. Böyle vahyi hakka mazhariyyetle kurbi ilâhîde ahzi makamı nübüvvetine çıkamamakla beraber onun hem cinsi olarak maıyyetinde bulunmak ve rabbül'âlemîn indinde kendileri lehine öyle bir kademi sıdka nâil olmak gibi büyük bir saadet ve bişareti istihfaf ve istirkab ile karşılayıp reddetmek ne kadar budalalık, ne kadar şayanı teessüf ve taacüb bir haldır.İnsanlara ta'limi huruf ve esmâ ile kelâm, fehm-ü tefhimi meanî ni'metini bahşeden rabbül'âlemînin o vahyi veremeyeceğini ve o inzar ve tebşiri yapamayacağını ve sadık mütevazi bir kulunu dilediği gibi yükselti veremeyeceğini tevehhüm etmek, Allah vergisine "Bu nasıl olur?" gibi taacüb etmek, hikmeti hakka karşı gelmek, Allahın Resulüne sâhir, âyetlerine sihir demek, hasılı saltanatı ilâhiyyeye rekabete kalkışmak, irşadını iğfal saymak ne acaib hareket, ne tehlükeli cür'et bilir misiniz?. sh:»2669 ��S› a¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ø¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ£ ˆ©ô  Ü Õ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž Ï©ó ¡n£ ò¡ a í£ bâ§ q¢á£ a¤n ì¨ô Ç Ü ó aÛ¤È Š¤”¡ í¢† 2£¡Š¢ aÛ¤b ß¤Š 6 ß b ß¡å¤ ‘ 1©îÉ§ a¡Û£ b ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ a¡‡¤ã¡é©6 ‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ‰ 2£¢Ø¢á¤ Ï bÇ¤j¢†¢ëê¢6 a Ï Ü b m ˆ ×£ Š¢ëæ T› a¡Û î¤é¡ ß Š¤u¡È¢Ø¢á¤ u à©îÈ¦6b ë Ç¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ y Ô£¦6b a¡ã£ é¢ í j¤† ëª¢a aÛ¤‚ Ü¤Õ q¢á£ í¢È©î†¢ê¢ Û¡î v¤Œ¡ô aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa ë Ç à¡Ü¢ìa aÛ–£ bÛ¡z bp¡ 2¡bÛ¤Ô¡Ž¤Á¡6 ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa Û è¢á¤ ‘ Š al¥ ß¡å¤ y à©îá§ ë Ç ˆ al¥ a Û©îá¥ 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í Ø¤1¢Š¢ëæ U› ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô u È 3 aÛ’£ à¤ ™¡î b¬õ¦ ë aÛ¤Ô à Š ã¢ì‰¦a ë Ó †£ ‰ ê¢ ß ä b‹¡4 Û¡n È¤Ü à¢ìa Ç † … aÛŽ£¡ä©îå ë aÛ¤z¡Ž bl 6 ß b  Ü Õ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ‡¨Û¡Ù a¡Û£ b 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£7¡ í¢1 –£¡3¢ aÛ¤b¨í bp¡ Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í È¤Ü à¢ìæ V› a¡æ£ Ï¡ó a¤n¡Ü bÒ¡ aÛ£¨î¤3¡ ë aÛä£ è b‰¡ ë ß b  Ü Õ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ Û b¨í bp§ Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í n£ Ô¢ìæ ›� Meali Şerifi Rabbınız o Allahdır ki Gökleri ve Yeri altı günde olarak yarattı sonra Arş üzerine istivâ buyurdu emri tedbir ediyor sh:»2670 hiç şefaatçi yok ancak onun izninden sonra, işte bu evsafın sâhibi Allahdır rabbınız, o halde ona ibadet ediniz, artık düşünmez misiniz! 3 Dönüşünüz hep onadır: hakkâ Allahın va'di, çünkü o iptida halkediyor sonra onu geri çevirecek, iyman edip iyi iyi işler yapan kimselere adâletle karşılık vermek için, 4 O, odur ki Güneşi bir zıyâ yaptı Kameri bir nur ve buna menzil menzil mıktarlar ta'yin buyurdu ki senelerin adedini ve hisabı bilesiniz, Allah, bunu ancak hak hikmet ile yarattı, bilecek bir kavm için âyetleri tafsıl ediyor 5 Elbette gece ile gündüzün birbiri ardınca değişip durmasında ve Allahın Göklerde ve yerde yarattığı kâinatta korunacak bir kavm için bir çok âyetler var 6 3. ��a¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ø¢á¢›� Her halde rabbınız - ya'ni sizden bir racülü size inzar ve tebşir vahyile Resul göndermesine taacüb ettiğiniz, kitabı hakîmine sihir dediğiniz maliki emriniz ��aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ£ ˆ©ô›� o Allahdır ki �� Ü Õ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž Ï©ó ¡n£ ò¡ a í£ bâ§›� Semavat-ü Arzı altı günde halk etti. - (Sûrei «A'raf» ta buna dair izahat geçmişti bak). Bu Gökler ve Yer yok iken onları, yukarı aşağı bütün usuli kâinatı öyle seri' bir tedric ile yarattıktan başka ��q¢á£ a¤n ì¨ô Ç Ü ó aÛ¤È Š¤”¡›� sonra da Arş üzerine istiva eyledi - bütün bu kâinat memleketini tahti hukmünde tutarak hepsi üzerinde bütün ecram ve eflâkin, ecsam ve ervahın ve bütün tahtların, saltanatların, kudretlerin fevkında icrayı huküm ve saltanata başladı. Ya'ni ��í¢† 2£¡Š¢ aÛ¤b ß¤Š 6›� emri tedbir ediyor. - Arşından Arzına varıncaya kadar cüz'î küllî bütün şüunı kâinatın emri melekûtunu tedbir ve idare etmektedir. TEDBİR, bir işin iyi bir surette vakî' olması için ardını ve akıbetini, önünü, sonunu gözeterek takdir ve idaresi sh:»2671 demektir ki burada murad, bütün umurun mebadi ve avakıbini ta'yin eden hukm-ü takdiri haktır. O öyle bir rabbı mütealdir ki ��ß b ß¡å¤ ‘ 1©îÉ§›� ona karşı hiç şefi' yok: - Onun işine karışacak, emr-ü tedbirine müdâhale edebilecek bir şerik-ü nazır şöyle dursun onun huzurunda bir kimse için kendiliğinden şefaat edebilecek hiç bir şefaatçi bile yok, hiç bir zaman yoktur. ��a¡Û£ b ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ a¡‡¤ã¡é©6›� ancak onun izninden sonra - ya'ni ancak o vakıt şefaat eden bulunabilir. Sûrei « Nebe' » de �� « �� í ì¤â í Ô¢ìâ¢ aÛŠ£¢ë€¢ ë aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¢ • 1£b¦6 Û bí n Ø Ü£ à¢ìæ a¡Û£ b ß å¤ a ‡¡æ Û é¢ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢ ë Ó b4 • ì a2¦b� »� buyurulduğu üzere Allah tealânın hıkmeti rahmetine mübtenî olan izni de ancak şefiin sıdk-u savabdan başka bir şey söylemiyen güzîde ahyardan ve şefaat olunanın şefaate lâyık olanlardan bulunduğu takdirde melhuz olabilecektir ki bu liyakatin ilk şartı iymandır. Onun huzurunda mü'minlere bir «kademi sıdk» tebşiri ve o inzar ve tebşir emriyle o erkeğe bu kitabı hakîmin vahyolunması bu izin ve sıdk ile alâkadardır. Yoksa kimin haddine düşmüş ki ona takarrub edebilsin, kimin haddine düşmüş ki onun hukmüne mahkûm olmasın.��‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ‰ 2£¢Ø¢á¤›� İşte rabbınız Allah odur. - Böyle şerîk-ü nazıri yok bir azîmi zül'celâldir. ��Ï bÇ¤j¢†¢ëê¢6›� Binaenaleyh ona ibadet ediniz - ya'ni onu tevhid ile ma'bud bilerek cemadat ve suretler şöyle dursun ne bir Melek ne bir Nebiyyi bile şerîk koşmıyarak münzelâtına iyman edip kemali ta'zım ile kulluk ediniz ��a Ï Ü b m ˆ ×£ Š¢ëæ ›� artık tezekkür etmezmisiniz? - Bu hakıkatleri bilip rabbınızın bu azamet ve saltanatını, bu celâli kibriyasını hatırınıza getirip bir düşünmezmisiniz? Aklınızı başınıza alıp da haddinizi bilmezmisiniz? 4. ��a¡Û î¤é¡ ß Š¤u¡È¢Ø¢á¤ u à©îÈ¦6b›� Nihayet sh:»2672 hepinizin müctemian dönüb varacağınız merci' odur. - « ��ë Û Ô †¤ u¡÷¤n¢à¢ìã b Ï¢Š a…¨ô × à b  Ü Ô¤ä b×¢á¤ a ë£ 4 ß Š£ ñ§� » âyetinin gösterdiği gibi mevt ile rücu' ferden ferden olduğu cihetle burada ıhtar olunan müctemian rucu'dan murad, ba'delmevt ba's ile rucu'dur. Netekim bu ma'nâyı te'yid ve tavzıh ve isbat için buyuruluyor ki:��ë Ç¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ y Ô£¦6b›� Hakkâ Allah va'di böyle ��a¡ã£ é¢ í j¤† ëª¢a aÛ¤‚ Ü¤Õ q¢á£ í¢È©î†¢ê¢›� zira muhakkak ki o halka bed'eder sonra onu iade de eyler - yaratmayı bidayeten neş'eti ulâ ile yapar, sonra çevirip iade ederek neş'eti uhrâ ile de yapar. Bu iade ve ircaı onun için yapar ki ��Û¡î v¤Œ¡ô aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa ë Ç à¡Ü¢ìa aÛ–£ bÛ¡z bp¡ 2¡bÛ¤Ô¡Ž¤Á¡6›� iymam edip salih salih ameller yapanlara adlile ecr-ü mükâfat versin ��ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa›� küfr edenler ��Û è¢á¤ ‘ Š al¥ ß¡å¤ y à©îá§›� bunlar için hamîmden bir şarab - ya'ni kızgın mayi'den bir içki ��ë Ç ˆ al¥ a Û©îá¥›� elîm bir azâb var. - Bunları da böyle cezalandıracaktır. Sebebi ��2¡à b × bã¢ìa í Ø¤1¢Š¢ëæ ›� çünkü küfrediyorlardı. 5. ��ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô›� O odur ki - ya'ni bu iade ve cezayı yapacak olan Allah, o halıkı müdebbirdir ki ��u È 3 aÛ’£ à¤ ™¡î b¬õ¦ ë aÛ¤Ô à Š ã¢ì‰¦a›� Güneşe bir zıyâ yaptı ve Kamere bir nur. - Buradan zıyâ ile nurun bir farkı anlaşılıyor. Bunların ikisi de esasen zulmetin mukabili olan aydınlık hâdisesini ifade ettikleri, bunun da derecei şiddet ve za'fına göre bir çok meratibi bulunduğu ma'lûmdur. Ve bunların hepsine nur ıtlak edilebilir. Fakat nûr, zıyâdan eamm, zıyâ nurdan ehass veya akvaadır. Zıyâda bir fartı işrak, bir sutu sh:»2673 ve lemean, şiddetli bir intişar ve ıztırap, nurda da mutlak zulmete tekabül eden bir ravnekı intişar ile sükûnü andıran bir safa ve letafet mülâhaza olunur. Bir ta'rîfe göre de nûr, zıyânın pertev ve şuaıdır ki zulmeti dafı' olan şu'lesi, ışığı demektir. Bu, o demek olur ki zulmetin zıddı karibi nurdur. Ve zıyada nurdan başka bir şey de vardır. Meselâ zıyada hararet ve nariyyet de bulunabilir. Netekim zıya harurî ve gayrı harurî hususiyyetlere tahlil olunabilir. Fakat nur, sırf zulmete tekabül eden ve zıyadan bittahlil alınan bir ma'nadır. Bir de denilmiştir ki zıya, bizzat olana, nur bil'araz olana ıtlak edilir. Şu halde burada Ay nurunun Güneş dolayısıyla verildiğini iş'ar vardır. Sûrei « İsra » da gelecek olan �����« ��Ï à z ì¤ã b¬ a¨í ò aÛ£ î¤3¡ ë u È Ü¤ä b¬ a¨í ò aÛä£ è b‰¡ ß¢j¤–¡Š ñ¦� »� beyanını mülâhaza ile bu daha ziyade tenvir edilmiş olur. Bu suretle Kamere bir nur verilmiş olması mahvi kamer meselesini de ıhtar edeceğinden burada güneşe tapanlara karşı Şems-ü Kamerin hudûs ve mahlûkıyyetleri ve Allah tealânın bunlar üzerindeki halikıyyet ve hâkimiyyeti, rübubiyyet ve tedbiri tefhim olunduktan başka Güneşin zıya yapılması bed'i halkı üzere bir neş'eti ûlâ sun'unü, Kamerin nur yapılması da mahvinden sonra neş'eti uhrasiyle bir iade sun'unu göstermiş oluyor ki siyakı bahsi teşkil eden bu bed'-ü iade kudreti zıya ve nurun keşfi hâdisatı ve cereyanı zamanı ı'lâm eden anatı tevalîsinden de mütemadiyen anlaşılıp durmâktadır. Ve lâkin ahvali Kamerden neş'eti uhrâ delâleti daha sarih ve daha mufassal okunmaktadır. Filvakı' Allah tealâ âyeti nehar olan Şemsı bidâyeti halkında bizatihi zıyâdar olarak inşa etmiş ve henüz onu mahv-ü tekvir etmediğinden o neş'eti zıya müstekarrini bulmak üzere elhâletü hâzihi cereyan etmekte bulunmuştur. Âyeti leyl olan Kameri ise neş'eti ûlâsından çıkarıp mahvetmiş ve ona bir neş'eti uhrâ ile zıyadan mün'âkis bir nur vermiştir. Ya'ni « �uÈ3� » Şemse sh:»2674 teallûku i'tibariyle inşa ve Kamere teallûku i'tibariyle tasyirdir.Evet, Allah odur ki Şemsi bir zıyâ yaptı ve Kameri bir nûr ��ë Ó †£ ‰ ê¢ ß ä b‹¡4 ›� ve ona - ya'ni Kamere - bir takım menziller takdir etti. - Kamer, menzilden menzile seyreder ve her birinde nuru muhtelif tahavvülât ile bir mıktarı mahsus arzeyler. Arablar menazili Kameri yirmi sekiz menzil sayarlar ki her birinde Kamer bir gece bulunur, bir veya iki gece de gizlenir, şöyle ki: Eşşeratan, Elbütayn, Essüreyyâ, Eddeberan, Elhak'a, Elhen'a, Ezzira, Ennesre, Ettarf, Elcebhe, Ezzübre, Essarfe, El'avva, Essimâk, Elfakr, Ezzübânâ, El'iklil, Elkalb, Eşşevle, Enneâim, Elbelde, Sa'düzzabıh,0 Sa'dibüla', Sa'düssüud, Sa'dül'ahbiye, Elferu'ülmuahhar, erreşa ki Huttur. Bunlar, o burclar o mevakıınnücumdur ki cahiliyye Arabları « �a ã¤ì aõ� » envâi müstamtarayı bunlara nisbet ederlerdi.Hasılı Allah o zıyâ ve nurû yaptı ve o nurâ menzil menzil muhtelif miktarlar ta'yin etti ki ��Û¡n È¤Ü à¢ìa Ç † … aÛŽ£¡ä©îå ë aÛ¤z¡Ž bl 6›� senelerin adedini ve hisabı bilesiniz - ya'ni o zıyâ ve nûr ıhtilâfı mekadir delâletiyle ecram ve ecsamdan, eşya ve mekândan mebde' ve meadi idrake medar olacak olan eşya ve mekândan zaman fikrine ve aded ve hisab ılmine geçip dinî dünyevî maslahatlarınız için garazı ılmî teallûk eden ve Dünyadan Âhırete doğru ömürlerinizin cereyanını gösteren senelerin adedini ve aylar, günler, geceler vesaire gibi alâkadar olmanız lâzım gelen vakıtların hisabını bilesiniz. Allaha hisab vermek için nefsinizi ve a'malinizi muhasebe edecek hisabı belleyesiniz ��ß b  Ü Õ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ‡¨Û¡Ù a¡Û£ b 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£7¡›� sh:»2675 Allah onu başka vechile değil ancak hak hıkmet ile halketti - ya'ni o zıya ve nur ve o mekadir-ü menazil ile gördüğünüz o Şems-ü Kameri bâtıl ve abes yaratmadı. Bunlar gayrı mahlûk veya ma'dum olmamakla beraber keyfe mettefak bir tesadüf ile veya bir oyuncak gibi hıkmetsiz ve faidesiz bir surette yaradılmış da değildir. Allah bunları ancak hakk ile, nefsel'emirde sabit ve mütehakkık hikmeti baliga ile yarattı. HAK, kelimesi, masdar ve sıfat ve ism olur. Ve bu suretle mütenevvi' ma'nâlarda kullanılır. En umumî olarak ma'nâyı masdarîsi subut ve tehakkukı vücud diye ifade olunur ise de bunun esas mefhumunda bir mutabakat ma'nâsı vardır-ki evvel emirde ezhan ile a'yanın, ta'biri diğerle enfüs ile âfakın, ılm ile ma'lûmun mutabakatını ifade eder.Ve bu haysiyyetile kâh ezhana ve kâh a'yana ıtlak edilir. Ezhanın a'yana mutabakatı haysiyyetile kullanıldığı zaman sıdk-u savab gibi akval ve efkâra ve kazaya ve ahkâma ve iradenin gayei murada mutabakatı i'tibarile adl-ü hıkmet gibi ef'ale vasfolur. A'yan tarafından mülâhaza olunduğu zaman da tahakkuk ve vuku demek olur. Frenkler evvelkine verite, ikinciye realite derler. Evvelki söjenin ikinci objenin vasfıdır. Fakat yalnız değil diğerine mutabakati haysiyyetile. İşte hak ve hakikatin hakikati bu iki vechin intıbak ve cem'iyyeti olduğundan dolayı hak ma'nen ve sureten her vechile vucud diye ta'rif edilir ki bu da vücubi vücud demek olur. Vücubi vücub ise ya bizatihi veya ligayrihi olarak mülâhaza edilebilir. Lizatihi vücubi vücub vücudu zatının muktezası olup hiç bir vechile gayre muhtac olmıyan ve hiç bir noksanı kabul etmiyen ezelî ve ebedî bütün sıfatı kemali cami' bulunan vacib tealâya mahsustur ve « �aÕ� » ismi şerifi onun esmai husnasındandır. Hak tealâ enfüs sh:»2676 ve afakın ve bütün izafatın fevkında onların noktai intıbaklarına ve vücudi vücublarına hâkimdir. Ve bütün meratibi hak onundur. Ve ondan dolayı ve onun içindir. Bütün enfüs ve afakın yekdiğerine mutabakat ile hakkiyet ve tahakkuku, ya'ni masivallah kendi zatlarından dolayı kendileri için ve kendi iycabları, kendi haklar ile değil ancak hak tealânın icabı ile ve onun hakkı için mevcud mütehakkıktırlar. Kendi kendilerine hâlik ve bâtıl oldukları halde Allahın halkiyle Allah için hâktırlar. Binaenaleyh bunlar vacib ülvücud ligayrihi ya'ni hak ligayrihidirler. Hak tealânın tahsıs ettiği eceli müsemma ve mikdarı mahsus ile nibsî bir suret ve ma'nâda hak ismini alırlar. Her birinin haddi, vechi hakkile alâkadar bir hakikati ve yekdiğerine karşı hukuku vardır. Netekim « ��ß b Ü Ô¤ä b aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž ë ß b2 î¤ä è¢à b¬ a¡Û£ b 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡ ë a u 3§ ß¢Ž à£¦ó6� » âyeti de bunu natıktır. Ve hak kelimesinin ıtlakatındaki tenevvü' hak ligayrihi ma'nâsının vücuhuna aiddir. Ve bütün maanisinde hakkın mukabili batıldır ki mümteni', ma'dum, hâlik, hata, zulüm, abes ve boş ma'nâlarına gelir. Vacib lizatihi ma'nâsına olan « �aÛzÕ� » isminin cem'i yoktur. Diğer ma'nâlarda hakkın cem'i makamında hakayık kullanılır. Bir de hak «vacibünleh» ya'ni bir şeyin lehine olan vacib ma'nâsına gelir ki bu da bir ıtlakı mahsus olmakla beraber evvelki esas ma'nâya müteferri'dir. Elhak ismi şerifi bunun da mebde' ve zâmanıdır. Bu ma'nânın cem'inde hukuk denilir ki mukabili vacibünaleyh veya sadece vacib, vecîbe ve urfümüzde vazife dahi denilir. Bütün hakk ve hukukun mercn olan hak tealâ vacib lizatihi olduğundan onun hukuku vardır. Ve ulûhiyyet ve rububiyyet onun hakkıdır. Fakat aleyhine vecibe ve vazife tasavvur olunamaz. « ��Ï È£ b4¥ Û¡à b í¢Š©í†¢� » ve « ��Û b í¢Ž¤÷ 3¢ Ç à£ b í 1¤È 3¢� » dir. Ancak « ����ë Ç¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ y Ô£¦6b›P × n k Ç Ü¨ó ã 1¤Ž¡é¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à ò 6 Û î v¤à È ä£ Ø¢á¤ a¡Û¨ó í ì¤â¡ aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡›P ë Û ì¤Û b × Ü¡à ò¥  j Ô o¤ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ù ›� �� » mantuklarınca kendinin kendiye icab ettiği hususat vardır. Ve ancak bu ma'nâ ile ibadın ve mahlûkatın Allah üzerinde hakkı mülâhaza sh:»2677 olunabilir. Ve lisanı şer'ide varid olmuştur. Bu âyetteki « ���a¡Û£ b 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡�� » ı yi ibni Cerir gibi ba'zı müfessirîn Allah tealânın isimlerinden olan « �aÛzÕ� » ismi şerifiyle tefsir etmiştir ki bu surette «bâi» sebebiye olmak zâhirdir. Ekser müfessirîn ise « ��‰ 2£ ä b ß b Ü Ô¤o ç¨ˆ a 2 bŸ¡Ü¦b7›P ë ß b  Ü Ô¤ä b aÛŽ£ à b¬õ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž ë ß b 2 î¤ä è¢à b Û bÇ¡j©îå ›� » âyetleri delâletiyle boş, abes ve oyuncak olmamak ya'ni hak tealânın muradına mutabık birçok masalih ve menafi'i mühimme terettüb etmek ma'nâsına ilim ve iradeyi cami' hıkmeti baliga ile tefsir etmişlerdir ki hak ligayrihi ma'nânasındandır ve «bâi» mülâbesedir. O halık tealâ ��í¢1 –£¡3¢ aÛ¤b¨í bp¡ Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í È¤Ü à¢ìæ ›� ehli ilm olan, ilmi bulunan bir kavm için âyetlerini tafsıl eder, - ılmi olanlar ve ilim şanından bulunanlardır ki hakkın hıkmet ve ahkâmına delâlet eden tekvinî veya tenzilî âyetlerinin tafsılâtına vakıf olur. Ve onlarla intifa' edebilir. Ve ilimlerin terakkı ve tezayüdü bu tafsıli ile alâkadar olarak namütenâhî gider. Ve anlaşılıyor ki bu tafsıl ve terakkıde cem'ıyyet ve içtimaıyyettin de bir ehemmiyeti mahsusası vardır. Burada bilhassa ılim sıfatının zikri hak mefhumunda balâda beyan ettiğimiz mutabakat kaydine bir işaret demektir. Hakkın ılmi vardır ve hakk ile âlim alâkadar olur. O âyetler ne gibi?: 6. ��a¡æ£ Ï¡ó a¤n¡Ü bÒ¡ aÛ£¨î¤3¡ ë aÛä£ è b‰¡›� Her halde leyl-ü neharın ıhtilâfında - gece ve gündüzün birbiri arkasına değişip durmalarında ��ë ß b  Ü Õ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡›� ve Allahın Semavat-ü Arzda halkettiği şeylerde - yükseklerde Şems-ü Kamer ve kevakib gibi ecramı neyyireden ve bunlardaki zıya ve nur, mıkdar ve menazil ve harekâttan ve kuvayı melekûtiyyeden ecsamı kesifeye ve Arzdaki meadin ve nebatat ve hayvanata ve bunların zerrat ve havassına ve ılm-ü ma'rifete varıncaya kadar bütün esnafı masnuatta - ��Û b¨í bp§ Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í n£ Ô¢ìæ ›� ittika edecek - hisabını sh:»2678 bilib korunacak - bir kavm için nice âyetler vardır. - İnsan olanlar bunları taharri etmek lâzım gelir. Yalnız gece ile gündüzün ıhtilâf ve teakubu bile ılmi beşerin, hayatı dünyanın mahiyyetini anlatmağa, bed'ü iadeyi fehmettirmeğe, Âhıreti hisab ettirib cezai ameli düşündürmeğe ve hakk-u hukuka riayet ederek Allahın ıkabından korunmak ve vechi hakka kavuşmak için tarık haktan ayrılmamak hissini vermeğe kâfi gelir.��W› a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û b í Š¤u¢ìæ Û¡Ô b¬õ ã@ b ë ‰ ™¢ìa 2¡bÛ¤z î¨ìñ¡ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b ë aŸ¤à b ã£¢ìa 2¡è b ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå ç¢á¤ Ç å¤ a¨í bm¡ä b Ë bÏ¡Ü¢ìæ = X› a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ß b¤ë¨íè¢á¢ aÛä£ b‰¢ 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í Ø¤Ž¡j¢ìæ Y› a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa ë Ç à¡Ü¢ìa aÛ–£ bÛ¡z bp¡ í è¤†©íè¡á¤ ‰ 2£¢è¢á¤ 2¡b©íà bã¡è¡á¤7 m v¤Š©ô ß¡å¤ m z¤n¡è¡á¢ aÛ¤b ã¤è b‰¢ Ï©ó u ä£ bp¡ aÛä£ È©îá¡ PQ› … Ç¤ì¨íè¢á¤ Ï©îè b ¢j¤z bã Ù aÛÜ£¨è¢á£ ë m z¡î£ n¢è¢á¤ Ï©îè b  Ü bâ¥7 ë a¨¡Š¢ … Ç¤ì¨íè¢á¤ a æ¡ aÛ¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‰ l£¡ aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå ;›� Meali Şerifi Onlar ki bizim likamızı arzu ( veya ümid ) etmezler ve Dünya hayat ile razı olub onunla mutmainn olmuşlardır ve onlar ki bizim âyetlerimizden gafildirler 7 İşte bunların kesibleri sebebile varacakları yer, ateştir 8 Amma iyman edib güzel güzel ameller yapan kimseler, onların rabbı kendilerini iymanları sebebiyle hidayetine irdirir, naîm Cennetlerinde altlarından ırmaklar akar 9 Orada duaları « ��¢j¤z bã Ù aÛÜ£¨è¢á£ � » sağlıkları « ���� Ü bâ¥�� », Dualarının sonu da hakikat « ����aÛ¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‰ l£¡ aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå ;�� » dir 10 sh:»2679 7. ��a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û b í Š¤u¢ìæ Û¡Ô b¬õ ã@ b›� Likamızı ümid etmez olanlar - ya'ni Allaha rücuu, olunub huzurı hakka varmayı arzu etmiyenler veya hakkın huzuruna varıb hisab vereceklerini me'mul etmiyenler ve binaenaleyh öyle şey mi olur gibi istib'ad ederek hisab ve ıkabdan korkmıyan ve yahud husni sevab arzusunu cemallullaha irmek ümidini beslemeyenler ��ë ‰ ™¢ìa 2¡bÛ¤z î¨ìñ¡ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b›� ve - Dünya hayata - pek alçak veya pek yakın hayata razı olup ��ë aŸ¤à b ã£¢ìa 2¡è b›� onunla mutmainn olanlar - Dünya zevkına irmekle kalbi sükûnet bulan ve istikbali hatardan sâlim imiş gibi ona kani' ve emin olub ilerisini düşünmiyenler �����ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå ç¢á¤ Ç å¤ a¨í bm¡ä b Ë bÏ¡Ü¢ìæ =›� ve âyetlerimizden gafil bulunanlar - ba'zılarına demin işaret olunduğu vechile mükevvenat sahifelerinde tafsıl edilmiş veya onları tezkir ve onlarla istişhada tenbih etmek üzere inzal buyurulmuş olan ve hayati Dünyanın denaet ve fanîliğine ve likaullahın hakkıyyetine ve Âhıretin ehemmiyetine delâlet etmekte mealları müttefık bulunan ve ılm-ü ittika ile istifade edilmesi lâzım gelen ilâhî delâil ve alâmatı aslâ nazarı i'tibare almıyan, tefekkür etmiyen o laübâli gafiller 8. ��a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ›� bütün bunlar - bu kötü evsaf ile muttasıf bulunan iymansızlar yok mu ��ß b¤ë¨íè¢á¢ aÛä£ b‰¢›� her halde bunların son yatakları ateştir. - Ya'ni o gönül verib mutmeinn oldukları Dünya hayat ve zevkında kalacak değil Cehenneme gideceklerdir: ��2¡à b × bã¢ìa í Ø¤Ž¡j¢ìæ ›� sebebi, kesibleri-Dünyada o ümidsizlik, o Dünyaperestlik, o gaflet huylarını kesbetmiş olmaları ve gönül işlerinin en kötüsü ve bir sh:»2680 çok ma'sıyyetlerin, fenalıkların menşei olan bu kötü huyların kesbini i'tiyad eylemiş bulunmalarıdır. Bunlara mukabil: 9. ��a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa ë Ç à¡Ü¢ìa aÛ–£ bÛ¡z bp¡›� İyman edib salih salih - iymana yaraşır - ameller yapanlar muhakkak ��í è¤†©íè¡á¤ ‰ 2£¢è¢á¤ 2¡b©íà bã¡è¡á¤7›� bunları kendilerinin rabbı olan o rabbı celil iymanları sebebile dosdoğru muradlarına irdirecek ��m v¤Š©ô ß¡å¤ m z¤n¡è¡á¢ aÛ¤b ã¤è b‰¢ Ï©ó u ä£ bp¡ aÛä£ È©îá¡›� naîm Cennetlerinde altlarından irmaklar akacak öyle bir ni'met ve saâdet cereyanı ki 10. ��… Ç¤ì¨íè¢á¤ Ï©îè b›� orada da'vaları - bütün dua ve nidâları ��¢j¤z bã Ù aÛÜ£¨è¢á£ ›� « ��¢j¤z bã Ù aÛÜ£¨è¢á£ � » - ya'ni bu dua, bu söz. Çünkü derdi fenâdan, endişei istıkbalden kurtulmuş va'di hakka irmiş, rıdvana müstağrak olmuş, iymanı aynelyakıni geçmiş hakkalyakıne değmiş, artık başka bir taleb ve maksadları kalmamış bulunacağından duaları Allaha hep böyle arzı tesbih ve tenzih ��ë m z¡î£ n¢è¢á¤ Ï©îè b›� ve orada tehıyyeleri - Allahdan, Melâikeden aldıkları iltifat ve birbirlerine verdikleri sağlık tekrimi mübhem bir işaret veya cüz'î ve muvakkat şöyle bir temenni değil �� Ü bâ¥7›� hep selâm - bilâ kayd-ü şart selâmet, bütün mekruhattan mutlak ve daimî bir selâmet ��ë a¨¡Š¢ … Ç¤ì¨íè¢á¤›� ve da'valarının ahiri: dua ve zikirlerinin hatimesi ��a æ¡›� hakıkat en şuşan ��aÛ¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‰ l£¡ aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå ;›� « ��aÛ¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‰ l£¡ aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå ;� » diye Allaha hamd-ü şükran. - Dır ki Fatihanın evvelidir (oradaki izahata bak ). Mün'ıme bir ta'zımi mahsus demek olan hamdin zevkı ni'meti takdirden husule gelen yüksek bir inşirah ve sürur ifade ve i'lân ettiği ve meratibi geçmiş idi. Onun sh:»2681 için burada ni'met ve mün'ımin kadrini takdir ve hakkına ta'zım etmek zevki Fatihadan anlaşıldığı vechile hidâyet ve saadetin yalnız evveli değil bütün ni'met-ü saadetin âhır ve aksası ve kemali saadetin müntehası olduğunu ve bu suretle naimi Cennetin namütenâhîliğini ve rıdvanı hakkın ekmeli küllolduğunu, ehli Cennet naîm Cennetleri içinde bugün kalbi beşere hutur bile etmemiş olan niamı ebediyye ile mütena'im olurken Dünyada bir çoklarının yaptığı gibi hırsı tena'umle mün'ımi unutmıyacak veya i'tiyad ile ni'meti horlamıyacak « �aë ßbçîÜŠ×é …‰íb aí·Šê …‰ …‰íbíó 2îÜàŒÛŠ� » kabîlinden olmıyacak, ni'metin kadrini bilecek, mün'imi görecek, onun hakkı şan-ü azametini bütün zevkıle duyacak ve fakat hakkı ıtmi'nanını kemali ni'mette değil kemali ni'mette değil kemali mün'ımde bulacak ve onun için Cennette hiç bir noksan ve ihtiyaç bulunmadığı ve ibadet için teklif dahi olmadığı halde ehli Cennet en büyük lezzet ve ibtihacın kibriyayı hakkı iclâl ve tekrimde bulunduğunu görerek Allaha duadan ayrılmıyacak ve bütün da'vaları ve duaları her maksaddan arî olarak münhasıren Allaha tesbih ve tahmidden ibaret olacak ve her duada Allahdan tehıyyei selâm alarak başkaca bir hazzı saadete irecek ve binaenaleyh dualarının hepsi behemehal hamd ile netilenecektir. Dünyada bu zevk-u lezzetin misali namazdır. Bundan gafil olan ve her hangi bir alay ve nümayiş seyri için koşan çocuklar ve cahiller namazı bir külfet sayarak ancak bir teklif ve tazyık tahtinde kılarlar ve başları dara gelmeden Allaha dua ve ibadet etmezler.Arifler ise bunu büyük bir zevk ve mi'rac bilirler. Netekim aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm « �ë u¢È¡Ü o¤ Ó¢Š£ ñ¢ Ç î¤ä¡ó Ï¡ó aÛ–£ Ü¨ìñ¡� » ve « �a Û–£ Ü¨ìñ¢ ß¡È¤Š ax¢ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡å¡� » buyurmuştur. Ve yine Dünyada ehli Cennetin bu zevkıne hemhâl olmak içindir ki tehıyyeleri selâm olan ehli islâm her dua ve tezkirlerinin sonunda bir Fatiha okurlar.Çünkü insanlar Dünyada i'tiyad ettikleri yaşayış sh:»2682 haleti ruhiyyesiyle ölecekler ve öldükleri gibi haşrolunacaklardır. Ve bundan dolayı bir gününü mutlaka bir gecenin ta'kib etmesi muhakkak ve âhiri ölüm olduğu şüphesiz bulunan hayatı Dünyaya mutmeinn olub da likai hakka karşı küfr-ü küfran ile yaşıyanlar ölümden sonra azâbı elîm ile yatakları olan narı Cehenneme giderken ehli iyman ve şükran, selâm-ü selâmetle �� « ��a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‰ l£¡ aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå =� »� diyeceklerdir.Şimdi liakullahı arzu veya ümid etmemek, hayatı Dünyaya razı ve mutmeinn olmak, âyatı haktan gaflet etmek, seyyielerinin sürüklediği seyyiat ve hatî'at cümlesinden olmak üzere o kâfirler bu hak vaıdleri tekzib ve kendilerine bir şerrolan azâbı bir hayır isti'cal eder gibi isti'cal ederek «hani Allah öyle kadir de kâfirlere, asîlere azâbını neye te'hır ediyor? Şimdiden hisabımızı görüverse ya, başımıza taşlar yağdırıverse ya!...» mı diyorlar? Veya Dünyada başlarına bir sıkıntı gelirverse sabredemeyib Allah canımızı alsa» mı diyorlar? ��QQ› ë Û ì¤ í¢È v£¡3¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û¡Üä£ b¡ aÛ’£ Š£ a¤n¡È¤v bÛ è¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤‚ î¤Š¡ Û Ô¢š¡ó a¡Û î¤è¡á¤ a u Ü¢è¢á¤6 Ï ä ˆ ‰¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û b í Š¤u¢ìæ Û¡Ô b¬õ ã@ b Ï©óŸ¢Ì¤î bã¡è¡á¤ í È¤à è¢ìæ RQ› ë a¡‡ a ß £ aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ aÛš£¢Š£¢ … Ç bã b Û¡v ä¤j¡é©¬ a ë¤ Ó bÇ¡†¦a a ë¤ Ó b¬ö¡à¦7b Ï Ü à£ b × ’ 1¤ä b Ç ä¤é¢ ™¢Š£ ê¢ ß Š£ × b æ¤ Û á¤ í †¤Ç¢ä b¬ a¡Û¨ó ™¢Š£§ ß Ž£ é¢6 × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ‹¢í£¡å Û¡Ü¤à¢Ž¤Š¡Ï©îå ß b × bã¢ìa í È¤à Ü¢ìæ ›� � sh:»2683 Meali Şerifi Eğer Allah, insanlara şerri onların hayır ivercesine ivdikleri gibi iyvecek olsa idi ecellerini kendilerine yetiriverir idi fakat likamızı arzu etmiyenleri bırakırız tuğyanlarında körkörüne giderler 11 İnsana bir sıkıntı da dokundumu gerek yan yatarken gerek otururken gerek dikilirken bize duâ eder durur derken kendisinden sıkıntısını açıverdikmi sanki kendine dokunan bir sıkıntı için bize yalvarmamış gibi geçer gider, işte o müsriflere yaptıkları ameller böyle tezyin edilmektedir 12 ��Û¡Ü¤à¢Ž¤Š¡Ï©îå ›� O müsriflere - ki zikrolunan fena evsaf ile muttasıf olanlardır. Bunlar hakkı tanımak ve salih amel yapmak için kendilerine bahşedilmiş olan kuvâ ve meşâıri: akl-ü fikri fâni şehvetler uğurunda sui istimal ederek âyâtı haktan gaflet ve ebedî olan naimi Cennetlerini gelib geçici Dünya hayata, alçak ve hasis hevesata feda ve bu suretle ömürlerini heder ettikleri için müsrif, zalim ve mücrimdirler. Ey bu Kitab ile o Peygamberin gönderildiği bu günkü insanlar: ��SQ› ë Û Ô †¤ a ç¤Ü Ø¤ä b aÛ¤Ô¢Š¢ëæ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡Ø¢á¤ Û à£ b Ã Ü à¢ìa= ë u b¬õ m¤è¢á¤ ‰¢¢Ü¢è¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤j î£¡ä bp¡ ë ß b × bã¢ìa Û¡î¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìa6 × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ã v¤Œ¡ô aÛ¤Ô ì¤â aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß©îå TQ› q¢á£ u È Ü¤ä b×¢á¤  Ü b¬ö¡Ñ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ç¡á¤ Û¡ä ä¤Ä¢Š × î¤Ñ m È¤à Ü¢ìæ › �� Meali Şerifi Celâlim hakkı için biz sizden evvelki kurunu, kendilerine Peygamberleri beyyinat ile geldikleri halde zulmettikleri ve sh:»2684 iymana gelmeleri ıhtimali kalmadığı vakıt helâk eyledik, işte mücrim kavmleri biz böyle cezalandırırız 13 Sonra onların arkasından sizi Arzda halifeler yaptık ki bakalım: nasıl ameller işliyeceksiniz? 14 14. ��Û¡ä ä¤Ä¢Š × î¤Ñ m È¤à Ü¢ìæ ›� Ki nasıl amel yapacaksınız bakalım gözetliyelim diye - ya'ni nice karnların ihlâkinden sonra sizin istıhlâf olunub Dünyaya getirilmenizin hıkmeti eğlenmeniz değil iradenizle sa'y-ü fa'aliyyetiniz, çalışmanızdır. « ��Û¡î j¤Ü¢ì ×¢á¤ a í£¢Ø¢á¤ a y¤Ž å¢ Ç à Ü¦b6� » Mantukiyle dahi beyan olunduğu üzere en güzel amellere çalışmanız mükellefiyyetidir. Ve çalışmanızdan maksudi aslî, en güzel amellerin keyfiyyetlerindeki husnün zuhurudur. Ve manzuri ilâhî olacak olan o husnün zuhurudur ki bi'emrihi tealâ âmillerini «cennatünnâim» saadetine mazher edecek ve binaenaleyh muhsinlere Âhirette daha güzeli maa ziyadetin verilecek ve yakında görüleceği üzere « ��Û¡Ü£ ˆ©íå a y¤Ž ä¢ìa aÛ¤z¢Ž¤ä¨ó ë ‹¡í b… ñ¥6� » va'di ilâhîsi tecelli eyliyecektir. Yoksa çirkin fiiller maksadi hılkatten haricdir.Halbuki ey Resuli hak : ��UQ› ë a¡‡ a m¢n¤Ü¨ó Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ a¨í bm¢ä b 2 î£¡ä bp§= Ó b4 aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û b í Š¤u¢ìæ Û¡Ô b¬õ ã baö¤o¡ 2¡Ô¢Š¤a¨æ§ Ë î¤Š¡ ç¨ˆ a¬ a ë¤ 2 †£¡Û¤é¢6 Ó¢3¤ ß b í Ø¢ìæ¢ Û©¬ó a æ¤ a¢2 †£¡Û é¢ ß¡å¤ m¡Ü¤Ô b¬ôª¡¯ ã 1¤Ž©ó7 a¡æ¤ a m£ j¡É¢ a¡Û£ b ß b í¢ìy¨¬ó a¡Û ó£ 7 a¡ã£©ó¬ a  bÒ¢ a¡æ¤ Ç – î¤o¢ ‰ 2£©ó Ç ˆ al í ì¤â§ Ç Ä©îá§ VQ› Ó¢3¤ Û ì¤ ‘ b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß b m Ü ì¤m¢é¢ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ ë Û b¬ a …¤‰¨íØ¢á¤ 2¡é©9 Ï Ô †¤ Û j¡r¤o¢ Ï©îØ¢á¤ Ç¢à¢Š¦a ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡é©6 a Ï Ü b m È¤Ô¡Ü¢ìæ ›�� sh:»2685 ��WQ› Ï à å¤ a Ã¤Ü á¢ ß¡à£ å¡ aÏ¤n Š¨ô Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ × ˆ¡2¦b a ë¤ × ˆ£ l 2¡b¨í bm¡é©6 a¡ã£ é¢ Û b í¢1¤Ü¡|¢ aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß¢ìæ XQ› ë í È¤j¢†¢ëæ ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß b Û b í š¢Š£¢ç¢á¤ ë Û b í ä¤1 È¢è¢á¤ ë í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ ç¨¬ì¯ª¢Û b¬õ¡ ‘¢1 È b¬ë¯ª¢ã b Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡6 Ó¢3¤ a m¢ä j£¡ìª¢@æ aÛÜ£¨é 2¡à b Û b í È¤Ü á¢ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë Û b Ï¡óaÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 ¢j¤z bã é¢ ë m È bÛ¨ó Ç à£ b í¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ YQ› ë ß b × bæ aÛä£ b¢ a¡Û£ b¬ a¢ß£ ò¦ ë ay¡† ñ¦ Ï b¤n Ü 1¢ìa6 ë Û ì¤Û b × Ü¡à ò¥  j Ô o¤ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ù Û Ô¢š¡ó 2 î¤ä è¢á¤ Ï©îà b Ï©îé¡ í ‚¤n Ü¡1¢ìæ PR› ë í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ Û ì¤ Û b¬ a¢ã¤Œ¡4 Ç Ü î¤é¡ a¨í ò¥ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2¡£é©7 Ï Ô¢3¤ a¡ã£ à b aÛ¤Ì î¤k¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ Ï bã¤n Ä¡Š¢ëa7 a¡ã£©ó ß È Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ä¤n Ä¡Š©íå ; QR› ë a¡‡ a¬ a ‡ Ó¤ä b aÛä£ b ‰ y¤à ò¦ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ ™ Š£ a¬õ ß Ž£ n¤è¢á¤ a¡‡ a Û è¢á¤ ß Ø¤Š¥ Ï©ó¬ a¨í bm¡ä 6b Ó¢3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¢ a ¤Š Ê¢ ß Ø¤Š¦6a a¡æ£ ‰¢¢Ü ä b í Ø¤n¢j¢ìæ ß bm à¤Ø¢Š¢ëæ ›� sh:»2686 ��RR› ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô í¢Ž ,î£¡Š¢×¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤j Š£¡ ë aÛ¤j z¤Š¡6 y n£¨ó¬ a¡‡ a ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤1¢Ü¤Ù¡7 ë u Š í¤å 2¡è¡á¤ 2¡Š©í|§ Ÿ î£¡j ò§ ë Ï Š¡y¢ìa 2¡è b u b¬õ m¤è b ‰©í|¥ Ç b•¡Ñ¥ ë u b¬õ ç¢á¢ aÛ¤à ì¤x¢ ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ ß Ø bæ§ ë Ã ä£¢ì¬a a ã£ è¢á¤ a¢y©îÁ 2¡è¡á¤= … Ç ì¢a aÛÜ£¨é ß¢‚¤Ü¡–©îå Û é¢ aÛ†£©íå 7 Û ÷¡å¤ a ã¤v î¤n ä b ß¡å¤ ç¨ˆ¡ê© Û ä Ø¢ìã å£ ß¡å aÛ’£ b×¡Š©íå SR› Ï Ü à£ b¬ a ã¤v¨îè¢á¤ a¡‡ a ç¢á¤ í j¤Ì¢ìæ Ï¡óaÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ 2¡Ì î¤Š¡ aÛ¤z Õ£¡6 í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ b¢ a¡ã£ à b 2 Ì¤î¢Ø¢á¤ Ç Ü¨¬ó a ã¤1¢Ž¡Ø¢á¤= ß n bÊ aÛ¤z î¨ìñ¡ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b q¢á£ a¡Û î¤ä b ß Š¤u¡È¢Ø¢á¤ Ï ä¢ä j£¡÷¢Ø¢á¤ 2¡à b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m È¤à Ü¢ìæ ›� Meali Şerifi Böyle iken âyetlerimiz birer beyyine olarak karşılarında okunduğu zaman likamızı arzu etmiyenler "bundan başka bir Kur'an getir veya bunu değiştir" dediler, de ki, onu kendiliğimden değiştirmekliğim benim için olacak şey değildir, ben ancak bana vahyolunana ittiba' ederim; ben, rabbıma isyan edersem şüphesiz büyük bir günün azâbından korkarım 15 De ki: eğer Allah dilese idi ben onu size okumazdım, hiç bir suretle de size onu bildirmezdi bilirsiniz ki ben sizin içinizde bundan evvel bir ömür durdum, artık bir kerre aklınıza müracat etmezmisiniz? 16 Artık bir yalanı Allaha iftira eden veya onun âyetlerine yalan diyenden daha zâlim kim olabilir? Şüphe yok ki: mücrimler, felâh bulmaz 17 Allahı bırakıyorlar da kendilerine ne zarar, ne menfaat veremiyecek şeylere sh:»2687 tapıyorlar, ve "ha, onlar bizim Allah yanında şefaatçilerimizdir" diyorlar, de ki: siz Allaha Göklerde ve Yerde bilmediği bir şey mi haber vereceksiniz? Hâşâ o onların isnad ettikleri ortaklıklardan münezzeh sübhan, yüksek çok yüksektir 18 İnsanlar bir tek ümmetti, sonra ıhtilâf ettiler, eğer rabbından ezelde bir kelime sebketmiş olmasa idi o ıhtilâf edib durdukları şeylerde şimdiye kadar beyinlerinde huküm verilmiş bitmişti 19 Bir de "ona rabbından bambaşka bir âyet indirilse ya" diyorlar, sen de de ki: gayıb ancak Allaha mahsus, intızar edin ben de sizinle beraber muntazır olanlardanım 20 İnsanlara dokunan bir sıkıntıdan sonra bir rahmet tattırdığımız zaman da âyetlerimiz hakkında derhal bir mekirleri vardır, de ki: Allahın mekri daha çabuktur, haberiniz olsun: elçilerimiz yaptığınız mekirleri yazıb duruyorlar 21 O, odur ki sizleri karada ve denizde gezdirtir, hattâ gemilerde bulunduğunuz ve içindekileri alıb hoş bir heva ile aktıkları ve tam onunla ferahlandıkları sırada ona şiddetli bir fırtına gelir çatar ve her yerden onlara dalga gelmeğe başlar ve zannederler ki tamamen ihata olunub bittiler, o vakıt Allaha dini halis kılarak dua ederler: "ahdımız olsun ki, derler, eğer bizi bundan halâs edersen, şeksiz şüphesiz şükreden kullarından oluruz" 22 Derken vaktâki onları halâs eder, çıkar çıkmaz Yer yüzünde haksızlıkla bagye başlarlar, ey insanlar, bagyiniz sırf kendi aleyhinizedir, o alçak hayatın biraz zevkını sürersiniz, sonra döner bize gelirsiniz, biz de bütün yaptıklarınızı size haber veririz 23 15. ��ë a¡‡ a m¢n¤Ü¨ó Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ a¨í bm¢ä b 2 î£¡ä bp§=›� - Burada muktezayı zâhir hıtab zamirile « �Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤� » denilmek iken « �Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤� » diye gıyaba geçilmesi ihlâk olunan karinler gibi iymansızlık eden, ya'ni yaptığı işlerin nazarı ilâhîye arzını ve ona göre husnü hakkını hisaba almıyarak ve istihlâf gayesinin hılafına olarak hakkı tekzib ve onunla mücadeleye kalkışan mücrimlerden i'raz ve bunları şerefi hitabdan iskat ile berveciâti cinayetlerini ta'dad için Resulullaha tevcihi kelâmı ifade eden bir iltifat nüktesidir. sh:»2688 Tilâvet fi'linin « �mnÜó� » diye muzari' sıgasıyile ifadesi de tilâvet teceddüd ettikçe onların âtîdeki cürümlerinin ve cevablarının velev ara sıra olsun mutlaka tekerrür edeceğini iş, ar eder ki meal şu demek olur:Ey Resuli hak! senin gönderildiğin nas içinde velev sureti umumiyyede olsun hıtabe lâyık olmıyan haktan hoşlanmıyan öyle kimseler vardır ki ahkâmı hakkı gösteren tevhidin hakkıyyetini ve şirkin butlanını anlatan âyetlerimiz delâletleri vazıh, hukümleri açık beyyinat olarak insanlara karşı tilâvet olunduğu veya olunacağı vakıt ��Ó b4 aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û b í Š¤u¢ìæ Û¡Ô b¬õ ã b›� bizim likamıza ümid var olmayan - hakkın huzuruna çıkmağa yüzü olmıyan o kalb ve ameli, fikr-ü emeli bozuk - hak düşmanları ��aö¤o¡ 2¡Ô¢Š¤a¨æ§ Ë î¤Š¡ ç¨ˆ a¬ a ë¤ 2 †£¡Û¤é¢6›� bundan başka bir Kur'an getir veya bunu tebdil et dediler ve derler - ya'ni işimize gelmiyen, keyflerimizi okşamıyan, olmasına ihtimal verib düşünmek bile istemediğimiz ba'sden, hisabdan, cezadan bahseden, Allahdan başka perestiş ettiğimiz ma'budlarımızı zemm-ü ibtal ve gözümüzün gönlümüzün tesellisi o kıymetli ve san'atli dilrüba putlarımızı takbih ve ta'yıp eden, ayıblarımızı yüzlerimize vurub mütemadiyen Allaha ibadete sevkeden, istikamet ve ittikadan ayrılanları yarınki kahr-ü azâb vaıdlerile tehdid edib duran, şu alçak hayat içinde yuğurulmuş süflî beşeriyyetin haline mizacına uymıyacak temiz ve ayni zamanda fa'al ve mücahedeli yüksek bir hayat istiyen bu Kur'anı bırak ta bize okuyacak başka bir kitab, tab'u mizacımıza muvafık diğer bir kıraet kitabı getir veya bunu olduğu gibi bırakma da tebdil ve tağyir et, hoşlanmadığımız ba'zı âyetlerini kaldırıb ba'zılarını değiştirerek bir takım ta'dilat ve tebdilât yap; başka bir şekle koy belki o vakıt hal ve zamana uygun okuyabileceğimiz bir şey olur gibi sh:»2689 tefevvühatta bulunurlar ve bununla Kur'anı gûya Peygamber kendi yapıyormuş gibi ta'rız etmek isterler ve acaba bu suretle kandırıb bir kaç kelimesini tebdil ettirir de bil'ahare ilzama bir yol bulabilir miyiz diye düşünürler.�Ó¢3¤›� Sen de ki ��ß b í Ø¢ìæ¢ Û©¬ó a æ¤ a¢2 †£¡Û é¢ ß¡å¤ m¡Ü¤Ô b¬ôª¡¯ ã 1¤Ž©ó7›� bana onu kendi tarafımdan tebdil etmek yok ��a¡æ¤ a m£ j¡É¢›� ben hiç bir şeye değil ��a¡Û£ b ß b í¢ìy¨¬ó a¡Û ó£ 7›� bana ne vahyolunursa ancak ona ittiba' ederim - ya'ni herhalde munhasıren vahye ittiba' eder ve hiç tagyir etmiyerek ittiba' ederim. Şayed ba'zı âyetlerde bir nesh-ü tebdil va'ki olursa o da ancak vahy ile olabilir, ben ona da olduğu gibi ittiba' ederim, başka ihtimal yoktur. Zira ��a¡ã£©ó¬ a  bÒ¢ a¡æ¤ Ç – î¤o¢ ‰ 2£©ó Ç ˆ al í ì¤â§ Ç Ä©îá§›� muhakkak ki ben rabbıma ısyan ettiğim takdirde büyük bir günün azâbından korkarım - ya'ni vahye ittiba' etmemek veya onu velev cüz'î olsun tebdil ve tagyir eylemek beni terbiye edib yetiştiren ve o vahy ile rübûbiyyetini ızhar, âyâtını tebyin, emrini tefhim buyuran ve « ��ß b ß¡å¤ ‘ 1©îÉ§ a¡Û£ b ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ a¡‡¤ã¡é©6� » olan malik ve hâkimim Allah tealâya ısyandır. Ve bunun cezası gayet dehşetli büyük bir günün pek korkunç olan azâbıdır. Bunu bilen bir kimse nasıl olur da öyle bir ısyana cür'et eder. Hiç benim rabbıma ısyan etmeme ihtimal verilir mi ? Fakat bu senin kendi sözün kendi kendine kavli mücerredin diyecek olurlarsa yalnız bu haberle kalmayıb Kur'an Allah tealânın hak vahyi olduğunu aklen de isbat ve tefhim etmek için ya Muhammed ��16. � �Ó¢3¤›� de ki ��Û ì¤ ‘ b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß b m Ü ì¤m¢é¢ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤›� eğer Allah dilese idi ben size karşı onu tilâvet etmezdim. ��ë Û b¬ a …¤‰¨íØ¢á¤ 2¡é©9›� ve size onunla ma'lûmat vermezdi - benim lisanımla onu size bildirmez, duyurmazdı bile, ya'ni Allah benim bu Kur'anı size sh:»2690 okumamamı ve size bunu bildirememeği dilese idi ne ben bunu size böyle tilâvetle okurdum, ne de benim lisanımdan bunları duyardınız. ��Ï Ô †¤ Û j¡r¤o¢ Ï©îØ¢á¤ Ç¢à¢Š¦a ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡é©6›� zira bundan evvel ben sizin içinizde bir ömür durdum - ya'ni Kur'anın vahy olunduğu tarihi nübüvvetten mukaddem bütün bir ömür denecek kırk sene kadar uzun bir müddet cidden hayat geçirdim ve bunu sizin içinizde geçirdim, bütün tafsılâtıyle tercemei halimi bilirsiniz, pek a'lâ bilirsiniz ki ben bütün o müddeti medîde zarfında bir şey okuyor mu idim ? Kur'anın gerek nazmı i'cazkârına ve gerek ma'nâsındaki hakayık-u şerayıa müteallik fünun ve maariften bir şey teati ediyor mu idim? Na-zmu nesir Edebbiyyat ile iştigalim varmı idi? Size hatıblik, şâirlik, müelliflik taslıyor mu idim? Okumak yazmak bilmiyen fakat şi'r-u inşa ile uğraşan cahilliyye şâirleri kadar olsun böyle bir mesleke intisab ediyor mu idim? Bir gün gelib âleme tehaddi ve müsabaka i'lân etmek için hazırlanır mı idim? Kimseye tehakküm ve cidal ile tearruz eder mi idim? Yalan söylemeğe tenezzül şöyle dursun hakkımda bir şüphe veya şaibe uyandıracak bir hâl-ü kalim olurmu idi? Hepinizin ındinde ıffet ve istikamet sıdk-u emanetle ma'ruf Muhammedül'emin değilmi idim ��a Ï Ü b m È¤Ô¡Ü¢ìæ ›� aklınız yok mu? Bir kerre akıl edib düşünmez misiniz? - Ya'ni bana ve âyâtı ilâhiyyeye karşı şimdi söylediğiniz sözler, ettiğiniz ta'rızler, yaptığınız fiıller ve teklifler hep akılsızlık eseridir. Yoksa başka hiç bir beyyine ve habere lüzum olmadan yalnız aklınızı başınıza alarak benim bundan evvel içinizde geçirdiğim o uzun müddetteki hayatımı ve ahlâkımı bir düşünseniz hiç şüphesiz tasdık edersiniz ki Allah bu gün de evvelki halde kalmamı dilese idi de vahy-ü nübüvvet vermese idi benim bunları size okumam ve tarafı ilâhîden ı'lâm ve ı'lân etmem ihtimali yoktu, ben kendi kendime ne böyle bütün bülega-ü ulemaya meydan okuyan bir kitab yapabilirdim sh:»2691 ne de bütün insanlara karşı bu inzar ve tebşir ile kimsenin yapamıyacağı bir mücahede ve da'vaya girişirdim, lâkin işitiyorsunuz ki şimdi ben bunları size okudum, tebliğ ettim, o halde anlamanız lâzım gelir ki Allah tealâ öyle değil böyle istedi ve bana kesb-ü tahsıl ile yetişilemiyecek bir vahy-ü nübüvvet ihsan edib bunları bildirdi ve bunlar size benim kendimin değil, Allah tealânın bir i'lâm ve ihbarıdır. Ve ben onun vahyine ittiba'dan başka bir şey yapmam, bütün esbabın fevkında müdebbirül'emr, mercii' kül « ��ß b ß¡å¤ ‘ 1©îÉ§ a¡Û£ b ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ a¡‡¤ã¡é©6� » olan Allah tealânın emr-ü meşiyyetine müdahale, âyetlerine ı'tiraz yine âyâti haktan birisi olan akl ile aslâ kabili tevfık olmıyan en korkunç cinayetlerden iken siz nasıl oluyor da bunları teakkul etmiyerek Allahın vahyini tebdil teklifinde bulunuyorsunuz ve Allahdan korkmadan yalan ve iftiraya cür'et ediyorsunuz? 17. ��Ï à å¤ a Ã¤Ü á¢ ß¡à£ å¡ aÏ¤n Š¨ô Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ × ˆ¡2¦b a ë¤ × ˆ£ l 2¡b¨í bm¡é©6›� İmdi bir yalanı Allaha karşı iftirâ edenden veya Allahın âyetlerine yalan diyenden daha zalim kim olur? ��a¡ã£ é¢ Û b í¢1¤Ü¡|¢ aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß¢ìæ ›� şüphe yok ki mücrimler, felâh bulmazlar - mücrimler miyanında zalimler, zalimler miyanında azlemler elbette hiç felâh bulmaz. Asıl yalan, bir cürüm ve bir haksızlık; iftira onun daha zalimanesi, yalanı Allaha iftirâ ve isnad etmek veya Allahın tekvin yahud tenzil buyurduğu delâil ve âyâtı tekzib eylemek ise iftirânın en zalimanesidir ki biri batıla hak demek zulmü, biri de hakka batıl demek zulmüdür. Peygamberlik taklidine kalkışmak, müşriklik etmek evvelkinden, Kur'anı Peygamberi tekzib etmek de ikincisindendir. Daha bunlara mümasil azlem bulunabilirse de bunlardan daha zalim bir zulümkâr tasavvur olunamaz. Bâtıla hak veya hakka bâtıl demek zulmünü irtikâb eden müfterilerin yapmıyacağı hiç bir zulüm yoktur. Ve böyle zulmün derecei kusvasına varan müfteri mücrimlerin sh:»2692 felâh bulmıyacakları muhakkaktır. Bu kadar büyük cürüm ve zulmü irtikâb etmek akılsızlığı da likaullaha ümidvar olmıyanların hasletidir. Onun için bunlar öyle derler, Kur'anın tebdilini taleb ederler. - 18. ��ë í È¤j¢†¢ëæ ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß b Û b í š¢Š£¢ç¢á¤ ë Û b í ä¤1 È¢è¢á¤›� ve Allahı bırakırlar da kendilerine ne zarar ve ne menfaat vermiyecek şeylere taparlar - âciz suver-ü esnamdan, nusub ve evsandan meded umar tesellî beklerler ��ë í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ ç¨¬ì¯ª¢Û b¬õ¡ ‘¢1 È b¬ë¯ª¢ã b Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� ve « bunlar Allahın yanında bizim şefaatçilerimizdir » derler - Sûrei «En'am» ın tefsirinde kıssai İbrahimde putperestliğin menşei hakkında bahis geçmişti. Burada da denilmiştir ki: 1 - Bunlar her bir ıklim için Semavî ervahtan birer ruhi muayyen vardır diye itikad ediyorlardı ve binaenaleyh asnamdan o ruha mahsus bir sanem ta'yin edib ona tapıyorlar ve puta tapmaktan maksadları o ruha teabbüd oluyordu. 2 - Kevakibe teabbüd ediyorlardı ve binaenaleyh onlara mahsus sanemler vaz'ederek tapıyorlar ve maksadları kevakibe teabbüd oluyordu. 3 - Putlara muayyen ba'zı tılsımlar vaz'ediyorlar ve onlarda bir takım esrarı acibe ve nefîse tehayyül ederek onlara tapıyorlardı. 4 - Büyük saydıkları kimselerin suretlerini yapıyorlar ve bu timsallere hurmet ve teabbüd etmekle o ekâbirin ındallah kendilerine şefaat edeceklerini zu'mediyorlardı. İşte bütün putperestlik felsefesi bu dört surrette telhıs olunabilir. Maamafih âyetin mazmunu daha veciz ve daha şumullüdür. Bütün şirkin ve putperestliğin kökü doğrudan doğruya likaullahı ümid edememek ve ma'budı hakka karşı kizb-ü hayalden menfaat ve teselli beklemektir. sh:»2693 Taif ahalisi «Ellât» namındaki puta, Mekke ahalisi «Uzzâ, Menât, Hübel, İsaf, Nâile» nam putlara taparlardı, Peygamberin yevmi kıyametle inzarına karşı taifli esatırcı şâir ve feylesof Nadr İbni Hârisin «kıyamet günü olduğu vakıt Ellât bana şefaat eder» dediği de mervidir.�Ó¢3¤›� Ey Resuli hak - sen onlara kesdirme cevab olarak - de ki ��a m¢ä j£¡ìª¢@æ aÛÜ£¨é 2¡à b Û b í È¤Ü á¢ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë Û b Ï¡óaÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6›� Allaha ne Göklerde ve ne yerde ılmi taallûk etmez bir nesnemi haber veriyorsunuz? Allâmülguyub olan Allah tealânın ılmi taallûk etmemek vücud ve imkânın selbi demek olduğundan bu ifadede «putlar ındallah bizim şefaatçilerimizdir» sözünün vaki'de hiç aslı olmıyan ve olmak ıhtimali bulunmıyan bir yalan ile Allaha karşı iftira olduğunu gayet acı bir tehekküm ve takri' ile tefhim ve tebkit vardır. Gûya putlar, Allahın ındinde onlara şefaat edecekmiş de Allahın haberi yokmuş!...Hâşa sümme hâşa!... ��¢j¤z bã é¢ ë m È bÛ¨ó Ç à£ b í¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ ›� Allah onların işrakinden münezzeh ve mütealidir. 19. ��ë ß b × bæ aÛä£ b¢ a¡Û£ b¬ a¢ß£ ò¦ ë ay¡† ñ¦›� İnsanlar bir ümmetten başka bir şey değil idi - ya'ni esası fıtratte hepsi aynı hukuk ve şeraita tabi bir nevi'den ıbaret idiler, bu günkü gibi yekdiğerini insan yerine saymıyan muhtelif milletler, cemaatler yoktu - « ����ë ß b ß¡å¤ … a¬2£ ò§ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë Û b Ÿ b¬ö¡Š§ í À©îŠ¢ 2¡v ä by î¤é¡ a¡Û£ b¬ a¢ß á¥ a ß¤r bÛ¢Ø¢á¤6�� » âyetinin de delâlet ettiği vechile hayvanatın her nev'i bir kanunı fıtrîye tâbi' bir ümmet, insanlarda bir ümmet idi. (Bu âyetin sûrei «Bakare» de geçen nazırine bak ) Devri Âdemden Kabil ve Habil vak'asını kadar böyle idi, İdris aleyhisselâm zamanına kadar da denilmiş. Nuh tufanında kâfir kalmadığından tekrar küfrün zuhuruna kadar ümmeti vahide oldukları, kezalik bu gün ıhtilâf içinde bulunan bir takım akvamın İbrahim aleyhisselâm sh:»2694 zamanında ümmeti vahide bulundukları da zikrolunmuştur ki bu surette « ���aÛäb� » dan murad, Arab ve Ibranî gibi ba'zı akvam demek olub diğerlerinin de esasında böyle olduğu bilmükayese anlatılmış olur. Netekim tarihte « tebelbüli elsine » ta'bir olunan hâdise bu ma'nâya müşabihtir.��Ï b¤n Ü 1¢ìa6›� Sonra ıhtilâf ettiler - bir kısmı vahdeti bırakıb şirke geçtiler, bagıyler, müşrikler türedi, türlü türlü ma'budlar peşine düşüb niza'u cidale başladılar, birbirlerine karşı hak tanımaz, her zulmü reva görür muhtelif ırklara, milletlere, türlü türlü cemaatlere ayrıldılar. Öyle ki nev'i insan, envaı hayvanattan daha muhtelif ecnas haline geldi. ��ë Û ì¤Û b × Ü¡à ò¥  j Ô o¤ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ù ›� Rabbından sebk eden bir kelime olmasa idi - « ����× n k Ç Ü¨ó ã 1¤Ž¡é¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à ò 6 Û î v¤à È ä£ Ø¢á¤ a¡Û¨ó í ì¤â¡ aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡›P ë Û¡Ø¢3£¡ a¢ß£ ò§ a u 3¥7 Ï b¡‡ a u b¬õ a u Ü¢è¢á¤ Û bí Ž¤n b¤¡Š¢ëæ  bÇ ò¦ ë Û b í Ž¤n Ô¤†¡ß¢ìæ ›�� » buyurulduğu vechile evvel emirde rahmeti iltizam ve müstahıkkı azâb olan her ümmete bir ecel takdir edib faslı kat'î yapacak hukm-ü kazasını yevmi kıyamete te'hir etmiş olmasa idi velhasıl biraz evvel geçen - « ��ë Û ì¤ í¢È v£¡3¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û¡Üä£ b¡ aÛ’£ Š£ a¤n¡È¤v bÛ è¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤‚ î¤Š¡ Û Ô¢š¡ó a¡Û î¤è¡á¤ a u Ü¢è¢á¤6 Ï ä ˆ ‰¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û b í Š¤u¢ìæ Û¡Ô b¬õ ã@ b Ï©óŸ¢Ì¤î bã¡è¡á¤ í È¤à è¢ìæ � » mazmunu olmasa idi ��Û Ô¢š¡ó 2 î¤ä è¢á¤ Ï©îà b Ï©îé¡ í ‚¤n Ü¡1¢ìæ ›� ihtilâf etmekte oldukları da'vada derhal aralarında kazai hak icra edilir, işleri bitiriliverirdi - haklıyı haksızı ayıracak olan hukmi kat'î derhal verilmiş, tamamen icra edilmiş bulunurdu. Ya'ni vahdeti hakka karşı küfr-ü şirk ile ihtilâf çıkarıb esasen bir olan insanlığı teşettüt ve tefrikaya düşürenlerin başlarına kıyamet koparılıb cezayı sezaları verilmiş, hepsinin canı Cehenneme tıkılmış olurdu. Fakat kelimei ilâhiyye öyle sebk etmiştir ki Allah tealâ insanlara kendilerinin isti'calleri gibi şerri ta'cil etmez, hemen ta'zib ve ihlâk edivermez de likaullahı istemeyen kâfirleri ecellerinin hulûlüne kadar bir müddet tuğyanlarında bırakır ve onlar sh:»2695 ise bunu ihmal zannederek kalb körlüğiyle tuğyandan tuğyana atılır, mütemadiyen esbabı ta'ziblerini tezyid ederler. Vahdaniyyeti hakka karşı küfr-ü şirk ve bağy-ü tuğyandan çıkan ihtilâfı beşerî öyle müdhiştir ki bunun tabiî olarak muktezası mülâhaza edilirse Yer yüzündeki beşerriyetin bir anda herc-ü mercine kâfi bir sebeb teşkil ettiği anlaşılır. Filhakıka « ��Û ì¤ í¢ìª¨a¡ˆ¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛä£ b 2¡à b × Ž j¢ìa ß b m Š Ú Ç Ü¨ó Ã è¤Š¡ç b ß¡å¤ … a¬2£ ò§ ë Û¨Ø¡å¤ í¢ìª £¡Š¢ç¢á¤ a¡Û¨¬ó a u 3§ ß¢Ž à£¦ó7� » dır. Kelimei rabbaniyyenin böyle ihmal ve te'cil ile tecellisinde bir taraftan rahmeti ilâhiyyenin gadaba sebkını bir i'lân, bir taraftan da leyl-ü nehar, küfr-ü iyman gibi tabiatleri yekdiğerile kabili imtizaç ve içtima' olmıyan muhtelif ezdadı ihtilâflarına rağmen tanzım ve idare eden fevkattabia kudreti rabbaniyyenin ledünnî bir âyet ve bürhanı vardır. Bir âyet ve bürhan ki anlıyanlara bütün Semavat-ü Arzın ancak hakk ile mahlûk, rahmet ve adl ile kaim olduğunu gösterir. Artık haksızlığın, zulmün son derecesine varan o müfteri veya münkir, batılperest mücrimlerin felâh bulmalarına imkân var mıdır? Fakat likaullaha ümidi, hakkın huzuruna çıkmağa yüzü olmıyan ve akıllarını israf edib putlardan şefaat dilenen o müsrif mücrimler, müttekılerin idrâk edebilecekleri hafiy âyetleri anlamak şöyle dursun pek iyi bildikleri hayat ve ahlâkı Muhammediye gibi canlı bir mu'cizenin delâleti hidayetini ve ona inzal olunub kendilerine en beliğ lisan ile hitap ederek açıktan açığa ahkâmı hakkı beyan eden Kur'anın âyetlerini bile tezkib ve inkâr ederler de Allahın vahdâniyyet ve rübubiyyetine ve Peygamberin sıdk-u hakkıyyetine hiç bir delil ve âyet indirilmemiş gibi 20. ��ë í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ ›� bir derler ki ��Û ì¤ Û b¬ a¢ã¤Œ¡4 Ç Ü î¤é¡ a¨í ò¥ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2¡£é©7›� rabbından ona bir âyet indirilse ya!... - Böyle inad ve mükâbere ile başka bir sh:»2696 mu'cize ister dururlar. Madem ki öyle �Ï Ô¢3¤›� sen de de ki ��a¡ã£ à b aÛ¤Ì î¤k¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡›� gayb, ancak Allaha mahsustur. - Ya'ni taleb ettiğiniz başka âyet, başka mu'cize henüz gaybdır, olub olmıyacağını bilemem. Çünkü gaybı bilmek de tekvin etmek de Allaha mahsustur. Gerçi tekvin noktai nazarından mülâhaza edilecek olursa şehadetin dahi tekvini Allaha mahsus ve meşhud olan âyetler de Allahın âyetleri olmakta müsavi ise de o, kulların da ma'lûmu olabilir. Fakat gayb, gayb olduğu haysiyyetten ya'ni Allah tealâ tekvin veya tenzil buyurmadıkça onu Allahdan başkası bilemez. Onun için meşhûd olan âyât ve mu'cizattan başka mu'cizeyi indirib indirmemek ancak Allahın bileceği bir şeydir. Maamafih öyle şey olmaz da denemez ��Ï bã¤n Ä¡Š¢ëa7›� binaenaleyh intizar ediniz - nüzulünü gözleyiniz - ��a¡ã£©ó ß È Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ä¤n Ä¡Š©íå ;›� şüphesiz ki ben sizinle beraber intizar edenlerdenim - ya'ni sizin bu kadar âyâtı beyyinatı inkâra cür'etle başka âyet talebinde ınad ve ısrarınıza karşı bakalım Allah ne yapacak? Başınıza neler indirecek?.Bunlara bu müşriklere hem Kur'andan başka alâmât ve mu'cizat dahi gösterilmiş olduğunu anlatmak hem de bu azgınlıkları zaruret halinde değil ni'met ve refah halinde nankörlük olarak yaptıklarını beyan ve tasvir için buyruluyor ki: 21. ��ë a¡‡ a¬ a ‡ Ó¤ä b aÛä£ b ‰ y¤à ò¦›� Ve o nasa: o serkeş, adî insanlara biz azîmüşşan bir rahmet ya'ni sıhhat ve vüs'at gibi bir ni'met tattırdığımız vakıt - hem nasıl bilir misiniz? ��ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ ™ Š£ a¬õ ß Ž£ n¤è¢á¤›� kendilerine dokunmuş olan bir « �™Šaõ� » dan sonra - meselâ kıtlık gibi gayet dokunaklı bir zaruret ve muzayakadan, böyle bir sh:»2697 tazyık âyeti ve tecribesi gösterdikten sonra herhangi bir rahmet zevkı tattırdığımız vakıt �a¡‡ a›� derhal - ��Û è¢á¤ ß Ø¤Š¥ Ï©ó¬ a¨í bm¡ä 6b›� onların âyetlerimiz hakkında mutlak bir mekri vardır. - Ya'ni Allah tealânın ta'zibe kudretini isbat ve ıkabındaki acılığa delâlet edecek bir âyeti fi'liyye demek olan bir elem ve ızdıraba temass etmeden ve acı bir ıztırar tecribesi görmeden böyle yapsalardı belki bir dereceye kadar bir cehalet ma'zireti mevzuı bahsolabilirdi, fakat öyle değil, beşerriyetin Allah tealâya karşı nasıl bir mevkı'i aciz ve zarurette bulunduğu fı'len görüldükten ve acıyı tattıktan sonra rahmeti ilâhiyyeden bir nümunenin tadını tadıverdikleri vakıt âyâtı hakkın hakkına hurmet ile Allaha hamd-ü şükr edecek yerde derhal o acıyı ve o vaz'ı aciz ve ıztırarı unutarak gerek tekvinî ve gerek tenzilî âyâtı ilâhiyyenin hakkını teslim etmemek, onlardan dersi ıbret almamak için mutlak antrika çevirmeğe, gizliden gizli hiylekârlık yapmağa kalkarlar. Zaruret şundan oldu, bu ni'met şundan veya bizim dirayetimizden geldi, yoksa Allah bizim işimize karışırmı imiş gibi bir takım laflar etmeğe, irşadatı ilâhiyyeyi dinlemeyib Allaha keyd-ü ihtiyal yapmağa başlarlar. Bu âyetin sebebi nüzulünde rivayet olunduğuna göre Allah tealâ, Mekke ahalisini yedi sene kuraklık ve kıtlık ile tazyık etmiş helâk ola- yazmışlar, Ebû Süfyan vesaire bir takımları Resulullaha gelmişler «bize dua et, eğer nafi' yağmurlar yağar: bolluk olursa seni tasdık ederiz» demişlerdi, bunun üzerine Resulullah dua etmiş, Allah tealâ rahmetini ihsan eylemiş, güzel yağmurlar yağmış bereket hasıl olmuştu, fakat onlar iyman etmemişler ve derhal bu rahmeti esnama ve envae nisbet etmeğe kalkışmışlar ve âyâtullaha kadhetmekte ve Resulullaha keyd-ü hud'a yapmakta devam etmişlerdi ve bu babda en sh:»2698 ziyade ileri gidenler de servet-ü samânı bulunan Kureyş ve ağniyai Kureyş oluyordu. Şu halde âyetin sebebi nüzulü bunlar olmakla beraber mazmunu hali vüs'atte şımarıb âyâtı ilâhiyyenin hakkını vermek istemiyen alel'umum nankör asîlere şamil olduğunda şübhe yoktur. �Ó¢3¡›� Resulüm, sen de ki ��aÛÜ£¨é¢ a ¤Š Ê¢ ß Ø¤Š¦6a›� Allah, mekirce daha seri'dir. - Ansızın belânızı veriverir. (Sûrei «Al-i İmran» da « ���ë aÛÜ£¨é¢  î¤Š¢ aÛ¤à b×¡Š©íå ;�� » âyetine bak). Ya'ni sizin ni'meti tadar tatmaz derhal zarureti unutub mekre girişmeniz ne kadar seri' olursa olsun Allahın o mekre mukabil sizi cezaya çarptırması sizin mekrinizden daha sür'atli daha çabuk olur. Siz âyâtı ilâhiyyeye karşı mekrinizden muradınıza irmeden belânızı bulmuş olursunuz ve belki siz mekre niyyet eder etmez bir an içinde o rahmetin gadaba, o tatlının acıya gaybolunuverdiğini görebilirsiniz. Ve hattâ bilmezsiniz ki o ni'met netice i'tibarile size göründüğü gibi hakıkaten bir ni'met değil de sizi büyük bir azâba sürüklemek için bir istidrac olabilir. Ey mekirci insanlar ��a¡æ£ ‰¢¢Ü ä b í Ø¤n¢j¢ìæ ß bm à¤Ø¢Š¢ëæ ›� her halde bizim Resullerimiz siz, ne mekir yaparsanız hepsini yazarlar - ya'ni yaptıklarınız ılmi ilâhîde gizli kalmak şöyle dursun amellerinizin zaptına me'mur olarak size ta'yin edilib gönderilmiş bulunan ve « ��×¡Š aß¦b × bm¡j©îå =� » olan hafaza Melâkesinden de gizli kalmaz. Hepsi sureti mahsusada yazılır. Hisabınıza kayd-ü zabt olunur. Binaenaleyh unutmamanız lâzım gelir ki siz, Allahın hakk ile gönderdiği delâil ve âyâtı istihfaf ederken başka bir âyet, âyeti kaza gelir, bir anda ağzınızın tadı bozulur. İçinde bulunduğunuz ni'met ve sıhhat alınır, hiç tahammül edemeyeceğiniz pek acı bir ıztırar ve ıztıraba tahvil olunur ve o zaman iyman eder, yalvarır, yakarırsınız amma iş iştn geçmiş bulunur, sh:»2699 22. �ç¢ì ›� O - Allah �aÛ£ ˆ©ô›� odur ki - o rabbı celîldir ki ��í¢Ž ,î£¡Š¢×¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤j Š£¡ ë aÛ¤j z¤Š¡6›� sizi karada ve denizde gezdirir - size kâh karada kâh denizde seyr-ü hareket edebilmek kudret ve kabiliyyetini veren ve manialeri bertaraf edib maşiyen ve rakiben gezmenize müsaade eden odur. Sizi kâh karalarda sabit ve sulb ecsam üzerinde dağlardan taşlardan aşırtarak ve kâh denizlerde kaypak ve oynak sular üzerinde akıtarak seyrettirir, dolaştırır, hayatınıza böyle bir cereyan vermiştir. Öyle ki ��y n£¨ó¬ a¡‡ a ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤1¢Ü¤Ù¡7›� tâ gemilerde bulunduğunuz, bu bir kavmin hayatı ictimaiyyesini, bir Devletin hayatını da temsil eder ��ë u Š í¤å 2¡è¡á¤ 2¡Š©í|§ Ÿ î£¡j ò§›� ve onlar - o gemiler - hoş bir rüzgârla içindekilerle birlikte akıb gittikleri - burada « �2Øá� » ya'ni sizlerle yerinde « �2èá� » diye hıtâbdan gıyabe bir iltifat nüktesi yapılmıştır ki her insan içinde bulunduğu hali iyi muhakeme edemiyeceği cihetle bunda hem muhatablara kendi hallerini tecrid ettirib karşıdan bakar gibi müşahade ve teemmül ettirmek ve hem bunların halini başkalarına tezkir ve seyrettirib huküm verdirmek için gayet beliğ bir husni tasvir vardır. - ��ë Ï Š¡y¢ìa 2¡è b›� ve bu hal ile - bu hoş rüzgâr ve lâtıf cereyan ile - tam ferahlandıkları vakıt bir de bakarsınız ki ��u b¬õ m¤è b ‰©í|¥ Ç b•¡Ñ¥›� onlara - o gemilere - bir fırtına gelmiş çatmıştır ��ë u b¬õ ç¢á¢ aÛ¤à ì¤x¢ ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ ß Ø bæ§›� ve içindekilere her yerden dalga gelmekte ��ë Ã ä£¢ì¬a a ã£ è¢á¤ a¢y©îÁ 2¡è¡á¤=›� ve artık bunlar kendilerini hakıkaten ihata edilmiş zanneylemekte - ya'ni sh:»2700 daha garkolmamışlar, fakat, bütün Dünya kendilerine düşman kesilmiş ve düşman her taraflarını kuşatmış, kaçamak çareleri kalmamış, halâs yolları kapanmış olduğu karariyle can hevli içinde kendilerini hakıkaten mahv-ü helâk olmuş zanneylemekte ve artık o zaman kalblerinden şirk ve inkârı tamamen almış ve evvelce taptıkları şeylerin hepsinden alâkayı kesmiş ve Allahdan başka ümid umacak, iltica edecek hiç bir ma'bud bulunmadığını anlamış « ��a¡Û î¤é¡ ß Š¤u¡È¢Ø¢á¤ u à©îÈ¦6b� » hakıkatini bizzarure tasdık ve teslim etmiş olduklarından ��… Ç ì¢a aÛÜ£¨é ß¢‚¤Ü¡–©îå Û é¢ aÛ†£©íå 7›� dini bütün bir ıhlâs ile Allaha tahsıs ederek - ona şöyle dua etmektedirler: - ��Û ÷¡å¤ a ã¤v î¤n ä b ß¡å¤ ç¨ˆ¡ê© Û ä Ø¢ìã å£ ß¡å aÛ’£ b×¡Š©íå ›� ahdımız olsun ki ya Allah, bize bundan - bu vartadan - necat verirsen her halde ve her halde şakirînden olacağız - hep bunlar olur ve olmaktadır. Ve hayatı beşer böyle bir cereyan ve tahavvül içindedir. Evvelki âyette gösterildiği gibi kâh elemi, sürur ta'kıb eder ve kâh bu âyette gösterildiği gibi en ferahlı bir anda bütün ümidleri yıkan bir ızdırab ve ıztırar birdenbire hücum ediverir. Ve ni'met ve vüs'at zamanında Allahı tanımak istemiyen ve âyâtı ilâhiyyede türlü türlü mekirlerle kaçamaklarına sapan iymansızlara Allah tealâ, bütün masivayı gözlerinden gönüllerinden silen böyle bir vartai canhıraş ile behemehal kendini doyurur, yalvartır. Her ümidin yıkıldığı, her sebebin kesildiği böyle anlar da fevkal'esbab olan vücudı barî en münkir kalblere bile vücubunu bilâ şerik hakkı uluhiyyetini bizzarure teslim ettirir. İşte Allahı bilmiyenler bundan bilmelidirler ki Allah, budur; bu tesyîr ve ihata ve ilcayı yapan rabbı celîldir. Ve diğer âyatı ilâhiyyeye inanmıyan ve böyle muztarr olmadıkça hakkı teslim etmiyen münkirleri ve makirleri iymana getirecek âyet ve mu'cize ancak böyle fi'lî bir âyeti ta'zib ve ıztırardan sh:»2701 başka bir şey olmamak ıktiza eder. Ve « ��Û ì¤Û b¬ a¢ã¤Œ¡4 Ç Ü î¤é¡ a¨í ò¥� » deyib duranlar hep böyle bir âyeti tazyık ararlar, fakat daimî ve ebedî olmayınca bunun da hukmü olmaz. Çünkü o tazyikı görünce öyle uhudı kasemle yalvarırlar da 23. ��Ï Ü à£ b¬ a ã¤v¨îè¢á¤›� bunun üzerine Allah, kendilerine necat verince - helâktan kurtarıb vüs'at ve ıhtiyar sahasına çıkarınca ��a¡‡ a ç¢á¤ í j¤Ì¢ìæ Ï¡óaÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡›� derhal o saygısızlar Yer yüzünde bayg ederler - daima şükretmek üzere verdikleri ahdi bozub hadlerini tecavüz ederek yine şirk-ü küfre, fesad-ü ısyana başlarlar. ��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ b¢›� Ey bu halde bulunan adî ve bagı insanlar ��a¡ã£ à b 2 Ì¤î¢Ø¢á¤ Ç Ü¨¬ó a ã¤1¢Ž¡Ø¢á¤=›� bagyiniz sırf kendi aleyhinizedir. - Bagîliğinizin hakıkatte zararı bayg ettiklerinize değil, ancak kendi nefislerinizedir. Çünkü o bagy ile olsa olsa ��ß n bÊ aÛ¤z î¨ìñ¡ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b›� o en denî hayat metaını kazanırsınız. - Yapacağınız bütün kâr ve temmettu ondan ıbaret olur ki bir metaı gururdur. ��q¢á£ a¡Û î¤ä b ß Š¤u¡È¢Ø¢á¤›� Sonra da merci'iniz ancak biziz nihayet ister istemez dönüb bize geleceksiniz ��Ï ä¢ä j£¡÷¢Ø¢á¤ 2¡à b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m È¤à Ü¢ìæ ›� biz de size bütün yapageldiklerinizi haber vereceğiz - ya'ni ne haltettiğinizi o zaman anlıyacaksınız amma iş işten geçmiş bulunacak. Bu fasılanın « ��Û¡ä ä¤Ä¢Š × î¤Ñ m È¤à Ü¢ìæ � » fasılasına olan teallûk ve tenazurunu ihtara hacet yoktur.Şimdi siz böyle ister istemez dönüb varacağınız Allahın nazar ve likasına, âyat ve rusülüne ehemmiyet vermiyerek razı ve kani' olduğunuz, yolunda bağilikler ettiğiniz o Dünya denilen hayatın ne meta' olduğunu bir düşünmez misiniz? sh:»2702 ��TR› a¡ã£ à b ß r 3¢ aÛ¤z î¨ìñ¡ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b × à b¬õ§ a ã¤Œ Û¤ä bê¢ ß¡å aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ Ï b¤n Ü Á 2¡é© ã j bp¢ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ß¡à£ b í b¤×¢3¢ aÛä£ b¢ ë aÛ¤b ã¤È bâ¢6 y n£¨ó¬ a¡‡ a¬ a  ˆ p¡ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¢ ‹¢¤Š¢Ï è b ë a‹£ í£ ä o¤ ë Ã å£ a ç¤Ü¢è b¬ a ã£ è¢á¤ Ó b…¡‰¢ëæ Ç Ü î¤è b¬= a m¨îè b¬ a ß¤Š¢ã b Û î¤Ü¦b a ë¤ ã è b‰¦a Ï v È Ü¤ä bç b y –©î†¦a × b æ¤ Û á¤ m Ì¤å 2¡bÛ¤b ß¤¡6 × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ã¢1 –£¡3¢ aÛ¤b¨í bp¡ Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í n 1 Ø£ Š¢ëæ ›� Meali Şerifi O Dünya hayatın meseli sırf şunun gibidir: bir su, biz onu Semâdan indirmişiz derken onunla Yer yüzünün otu: insan ve davar yiyeceğinden birbirine girmiştir, Nihayet Arz, bütün zinetini takınıb süslendiği, ehli de onun üzerine kendilerini kadir zannettikleri bir sırada geceleyin veya gündüzün ona emrimiz gelivermiş bir lâhzada ona öyle bir tırpan atıvermiştir ki sanki dün hiç bir şenlik yokmuş, işte düşünecek bir kavm için âyetleri böyle tavsıl ediyoruz 24 albu ki: ��UR› ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ í †¤Ç¢ì¬a a¡Û¨ó … a‰¡ aÛŽ£ Ü bâ¡6 ë í è¤†©ô ß å¤ í ’ b¬õ¢ a¡Û¨ó •¡Š aÂ§ ß¢Ž¤n Ô©îá§›� sh:»2703 Meali Şerifi Allah, darüsselâma çağırıyor ve dilediğini bir doğru yola hidayet buyuruyor 25 ��VR› Û¡Ü£ ˆ©íå a y¤Ž ä¢ìa aÛ¤z¢Ž¤ä¨ó ë ‹¡í b… ñ¥6 ë Û b í Š¤ç Õ¢ ë¢u¢ìç è¢á¤ Ó n Š¥ ë Û b ‡¡Û£ ò¥6 a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù a •¤z bl¢ aÛ¤v ä£ ò¡7 ç¢á¤ Ï©îè b  bÛ¡†¢ëæ WR› ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå × Ž j¢ìa aÛŽ£ î¡£÷b p¡ u Œ a¬õ¢  ,î£¡÷ ò§ 2¡à¡r¤Ü¡è =b ë m Š¤ç Ô¢è¢á¤ ‡¡Û£ ò¥6 ß bÛ è¢á¤ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß¡å¤ Ç b•¡á§7 × b ã£ à b¬ a¢Ë¤’¡,î o¤ ë¢u¢ìç¢è¢á¤ Ó¡À È¦b ß¡å aÛ£ î¤3¡ ß¢Ä¤Ü¡à¦6b a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù a •¤z bl¢ aÛä£ b‰¡7 ç¢á¤ Ï©îè b  bÛ¡†¢ëæ ›�� Meali Şerifi Hasenât yapanlara husnâ bir de ziyade var, ve yüzlerine ne bir kara bulaşır ne zillet, onlar eshabı Cennet hep orada muhalleddirler 26 Seyyiat kazananlara gelince kötülüğün cezası misliledir, ve onları bir zillet kaplar, Allahdan kendilerini kurtaracak yoktur, sanki yüzleri gece parçalarından kaplanmış kapkaranlık, onlar, eshabı nar, hep orada muhalleddirler 27 26. ��Û¡Ü£ ˆ©íå a y¤Ž ä¢ìa›� Güzellik yapanlara - ya'ni Allah tealânın nazarına lâyık ve rızasına muvaffık güzel ameller yapan ve onları lâyık oldukları vechile güzel yapanlara ki netekim sûrei «Bakare» de « ��2 Ü¨ó ß å¤ a ¤Ü á ë u¤è é¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ë ç¢ì ß¢z¤Ž¡å¥� » âyetinde dahi geçtiği üzere Resuli ekrem sallâllhü aleyhi vesselem ihsanın ta'rifinde « ���aÛ¤b¡y¤Ž bæ¢ a æ¤ m È¤j¢† aÛÜ£¨é × bª ã£ Ù m Š aê¢ Ï b¡æ¤ Û á¤ m Ø¢å¤ m Š aê¢ Ï b¡ã£ é¢ í Š aÚ �� » ihsan, senin Allah tealâya sanki onu sh:»2704 görüyormuşsun gibi ibadet ve ubudiyyet etmendir. Çünkü sen onu görüyor değil isen de o, seni görüyor» buyurmuştur. Böyle güzel iş, vazife, ıbadet, hasenat yapan muhsinler için ��aÛ¤z¢Ž¤ä¨ó›� daha güzeli ��ë ‹¡í b… ñ¥6›� hem de ziyade var. - Yaptıkları hasenatın daha güzeli olmak üzere bir misli ecr-ü meşubat hazır olduktan başka fadli ilâhîden bir de ziyade var ki usuli muzaafla on katından yedi yüz katına ve daha fazlasına doğru mütezayiden artar, artar gider.«ZİYADE, mağrifet ve ridvan», ve «HUSNA, Cennet, ziyade, likadır» dahi denilmiştir.��ë Û b í Š¤ç Õ¢ ë¢u¢ìç è¢á¤ Ó n Š¥ ë Û b ‡¡Û£ ò¥6›� Ve yüzlerine ne toz konur, ne zillet - her vechile alınları ak, yüzleri pampâk, ya'ni muradlarına irdikten başka can sıkacak, utandıracak, haysiyyet kıracak, küçük düşürecek, âr-ü vebalden, leke ve kederden emin ve sâlim de olurlar. Bir yüz karası bütün mehasini lekeliyebileceği ve zillet bulaşan ni'metin kıymeti kalmıyacağı cihetle bu nezahet olmayınca o husnâ ve ziyade tekemmül etmiş olmaz. Bunun için Cennatünneîm ehlinin bütün da'vaları tenzihî sübhanî ile selâm ve hamidde toplanıyordu. ��a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ›� işte bunlar - yüzlerine gubar ve zillet bulaşmıyacak olan bu muhsinler balâda zikirleri geçen ��a •¤z bl¢ aÛ¤v ä£ ò¡7 ç¢á¤ Ï©îè b  bÛ¡†¢ëæ ›� dır. 27. ��ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå × Ž j¢ìa aÛŽ£ î¡£÷b p¡›� Seyyiat kesbetmiş - selîm ve güzel olan fıtrati haktan çıkıb şirk-ü meası gibi kötülüklere çalışmış, kötü ameller, çirkin huylar kazanmış olanlar ise ��u Œ a¬õ¢  ,î£¡÷ ò§ 2¡à¡r¤Ü¡è =b›� her bir seyyienin cezası misliledir. - Ya'ni hasenede olduğu gibi ziyade edilmez, ihsana ihsan, seyyieye adl ile muamele olunur. (Sûrei « En'am » ın sonlarında « ��ë ß å¤ u b¬õ 2¡bÛŽ£ ,î£¡÷ ò¡ Ï Ü b í¢v¤Œ¨¬ô a¡Û£ b ß¡r¤Ü è b� » bak) ��ë m Š¤ç Ô¢è¢á¤ ‡¡Û£ ò¥6›� ve bunları bir zillet kaplar. - Sade yüzlerinden sh:»2705 değil, her taraflarından saran büyük bir zillet ve hakaret içinde kalırlar. ��ß bÛ è¢á¤ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß¡å¤ Ç b•¡á§7›� Allahdan hiç bir sıyanetçileri yok - Allahın kahr-u azâbından saklayıb kurtaracak hiç bir kudret, mutasavver olmadığı gibi mü'minlerde olacağı vechile Allah şefaate izn ile hıfz-u sıyanet edecek bir halâskârları da yoktur. Öyle zelîl ve hakîrdirler ki kimse onların hakkında Allahdan bir halâs recasında bile bulunamaz. - ��× b ã£ à b¬ a¢Ë¤’¡,î o¤ ë¢u¢ìç¢è¢á¤ Ó¡À È¦b ß¡å aÛ£ î¤3¡ ß¢Ä¤Ü¡à¦6b›� sanki yüzleri bir karanlık gece parçalarına bürünmüş - ye's-ü elemden hacalet ve rezaletten yüzleri öyle kara, öyle magmum. ��a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù a •¤z bl¢ aÛä£ b‰¡7 ç¢á¤ Ï©îè b  bÛ¡†¢ëæ ›� dır. - İyman etmemiş, kazandıkları kötülükler kendilerinde ebediyyen matbu' kalmış olduğundan kötü cezaları da böyle Cehennemde hulûddur. ��XR› ë í ì¤â ã z¤’¢Š¢ç¢á¤ u à©îÈ¦b q¢á£ ã Ô¢ì4¢ Û¡Ü£ ˆ©íå a ‘¤Š ×¢ìa ß Ø bã Ø¢á¤ a ã¤n¢á¤ ë ‘¢Š × b¬ë¯ª¢×¢á¤7 Ï Œ í£ Ü¤ä b 2 î¤ä è¢á¤ ë Ó b4 ‘¢Š × b¬ë¯ª¢ç¢á¤ ß b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ a¡í£ bã b m È¤j¢†¢ëæ YR› Ï Ø 1¨ó 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ‘ è©î†¦a 2 î¤ä ä b ë 2 î¤ä Ø¢á¤ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä£ b Ç å¤ Ç¡j b… m¡Ø¢á¤ Û Ì bÏ¡Ü©îå PS› ç¢ä bÛ¡Ù m j¤Ü¢ìa ×¢3£¢ ã 1¤§ ß b¬ a ¤Ü 1 o¤ ë ‰¢…£¢ë¬a a¡Û óaÛÜ£¨é¡ ß ì¤Û¨îè¢á¢ aÛ¤z Õ£¡ ë ™ 3£ Ç ä¤è¢á¤ ß b × bã¢ìa í 1¤n Š¢ëæ ;›� sh:»2706 Meali Şerifi Ve o gün ki hepsini mahşere toplayacağız, sonra diyeceğiz o şirk koşanlara: yerinize! Siz de şerikleriniz de, artık aralarını açmışızdır, şerikleri şöyle demektedir: siz bize tapmıyordunuz 28 Şimdi sizinle bizim aramızda şahid olarak, Allah yeter doğrusu "sizin ibadetinizden bizim asla haberimiz yoktu" 29 İşte burada her nefis, geçmişte yaptığını deneyecek, hepsi hak mevlâları Allaha reddolunmuş ve uydurdukları şeyler kendilerinden gaib olmuş gitmiş bulunacaktır. 30 28. ��ë í ì¤â ã z¤’¢Š¢ç¢á¤ u à©îÈ¦b›� Ve unutmamalı o günü ki bunları cemian haşredeceğiz - ya'ni hasenat yapmış olanlarla seyyiat kazanmış olanların henüz hisablarını görmeden hepsini toplayıp hisab mevkıfine yığacağız ��q¢á£ ã Ô¢ì4¢ Û¡Ü£ ˆ©íå a ‘¤Š ×¢ìa›� sonra o müşrik olanlara diyeceğiz ki ��ß Ø bã Ø¢á¤ a ã¤n¢á¤ ë ‘¢Š × b¬ë¯ª¢×¢á¤7›� yerinize: ya'ni yerinizden kımıldamayınız siz ve şerikleriniz - indallah şefaatçilerdir diye Allaha şerik tuttuklarınız ��Ï Œ í£ Ü¤ä b 2 î¤ä è¢á¤›� artık aralarını açmışızdır. - aralarındaki mevhum alâkaların hepsi kat'ı ve izale olunub beyinleri temamen tefrik olunmuştur. ��ë Ó b4 ‘¢Š × b¬ë¯ª¢ç¢á¤›� ve şerikleri - o şefaatini umdukları, teselli ve menfaat bekledikleri o putlar, o bîşuur tesavir ve temasil o kendilerine tapan müşriklere-şöyle demektedirler: ��ß b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ a¡í£ bã b m È¤j¢†¢ëæ ›� siz bize ıbadet etmiyordunuz 29. ��Ï Ø 1¨ó 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ‘ è©î†¦a 2 î¤ä ä b ë 2 î¤ä Ø¢á¤›� zira sizinle bizim aramızda şahid olarak Allah, yeter ki ��a¡æ¤ ×¢ä£ b Ç å¤ Ç¡j b… m¡Ø¢á¤ Û Ì bÏ¡Ü©îå ›� hakıkat budur: biz sizin ibadetinizden kat'iyyen gafil bulunuyorduk - ya'ni « ��Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ ‘ è©î†¥� » olan Allah tealâ bilir ki sizin bize ıbadet ettiğinizden asla haberimiz yoktu, binaenaleyh sh:»2707 siz taptınızsa bize değil, kendi hevanıza, hayalâtı bâtılenize tapmış, bize iftira etmişsiniz. Biz öyle bir şeyi asla kabul etmez reddederiz, bütün mes'ulliyet kendinize raci'dir. 30. ��ç¢ä bÛ¡Ù ›� İşte orada - o gün dehşetli makamda ��m j¤Ü¢ìa ×¢3£¢ ã 1¤§ ß b¬ a ¤Ü 1 o¤›� her nefis, her can mukaddema yaptığını bulacak, ıhtibar edecek - iyi kötü amel veya terk o gün ne yaptısa hakıkaten tadıb anlıyacak - ��ë ‰¢…£¢ë¬a a¡Û óaÛÜ£¨é¡ ß ì¤Û¨îè¢á¢ aÛ¤z Õ£¡›� ve o müşrikler: likaullahdan kaçan o müfteriler, hak mevlâları, hakıkî malikleri Allah tealâya red-ü iade edilmiş bulunacaklar ��ë ™ 3£ Ç ä¤è¢á¤ ß b × bã¢ìa í 1¤n Š¢ëæ ;›� ındallah bizim şefi'lerimiz diye iftira edegeldikleri o muhayyel ma'budlar, uydurageldikleri bütün o evham ve hayalât yanlarından gaib olmuş, yitmiş gitmiş olacaklardır. Şimdi halleri hikâye ve amellerinin netâic ve akıbeti beyan olunan o müşriklere tevhidin hakkıyyetine delâlet eden şu âyât ve delâili tebliğ için ey Resuli hak : ��QS› Ó¢3¤ ß å¤ í Š¤‹¢Ó¢Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ a ß£ å¤ í à¤Ü¡Ù¢ aÛŽ£ à¤É ë aÛ¤b 2¤– b‰ ë ß å¤ í¢‚¤Š¡x¢ aÛ¤z ó£ ß¡å aÛ¤à î£¡o¡ ë í¢‚¤Š¡x¢ aÛ¤à î£¡o ß¡å aÛ¤z ó£¡ ë ß å¤ í¢† 2£¡Š¢ aÛ¤b ß¤Š 6 Ï Ž ,î Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ aÛÜ£¨é¢7 Ï Ô¢3¤ a Ï Ü b m n£ Ô¢ìæ RS› Ï ˆ¨Û¡Ø¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ‰ 2£¢Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤z Õ£¢7 Ï à b‡ a 2 È¤† aÛ¤z Õ£¡ a¡Û£ b aÛš£ Ü b4¢7 Ï b ã£¨ó m¢–¤Š Ï¢ìæ ›� sh:»2708 Meali Şerifi De ki: size Gökten ve Yerden kim rızk veriyor? Ya o sem'u ebsar kimin milki bulunuyor? Ve kim o ölüden diri çıkarıyor ve diriden ölü çıkarıyor? Ve emri kim tebdir ediyor? Derhal diyecekler ki Allah, de ki, o halde sakınmaz mısınız? 31 İşte o Allah, sizin hak rabbınız; haktan sonra da dalâlden başka ne vardır? O halde nasıl çevrilirsiniz? 32 31. ��Ó¢3¤›� De ki ��ß å¤ í Š¤‹¢Ó¢Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡›� size gökten ve yerden kim rızk veriyor? ��a ß£ å¤ í à¤Ü¡Ù¢ aÛŽ£ à¤É ë aÛ¤b 2¤– b‰ ›� hele o semi' ve ebsara kim malik ve hâkim bulunuyor? - Ya'ni o rızklarla intifaın en mühim vesaıt ve şeraitından olan his kuvvelerinin en şereflisi bulunan işitme ve görme melekelere gibi ni'meti kim veriyor? Bunları halk ve tesviye ve kim kudret yetiriyor? Veya bunları kim idare ediyor? Bunlar üzerinde kim huküm ve tasarruf ediyor? Nefsinizdeki bir hâdisede, âfaktaki bir vakıayı tecelli ettirib de size sizden haric olan hakıkati idrâk ettiren, lemhai hakkı duyuran, âyâtını işittiren, gösteren kim? Sem'in müfred, ebsarın cemi' olarak îradı görmenin işitmeden kesretli olduğuna bir işareti ihtivâ eder. Semi' ve ebsara malik veya melik ve hâkim olmak müfadının Fatihada bahsedilen tasdıkı hak ve sûrei «Bakare» nin « ��‘ è¡† aÛÜ£¨é¢ a ã£ é¢ Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b ç¢ì =� » âyetinde bahsedilen mebdei yakın, sûrei «Mâide» de geçen « ��ë ç¢ì í¢†¤‰¡Ú¢ aÛ¤b 2¤– b‰ 7� » kavli kerîminde geçen idrâki haric mes'elelerine tealluk eden ve doğru görmek ve doğru işitmek hak ve hakıkati hiss-ü idrâk etmek işinin « ��Ó¢3¡ aÛŠ£¢ë€¢ ß¡å¤ a ß¤Š¡ ‰ 2£©ó� » mazmununda olduğu vechile doğrudan doğru ilâhi bir emir olduğunu iş'ar eyliyen daha amık ve dakık bir hakıkati tenvır ve « �ë Û b í Œ a4¢ aÛ¤È j¤†¢ í n Ô Š£ l¢ a¡Û ó£ 2¡bÛä£ ì aÏ¡3¡ y n£ ó a ×¢ìæ  à¤È é¢ aÛƒP� » hadîsi kudsîsi mazmunu olan şühud billâh mes'elesine bir işareti muhtevi olduğunu da kaydetmeden geçemiyeceğiz. sh:»2709 Evet o sem-u ebsâr harikai bediası kimin milki; ��ë ß å¤ í¢‚¤Š¡x¢ aÛ¤z ó£ ß¡å aÛ¤à î£¡o¡ ë í¢‚¤Š¡x¢ aÛ¤à î£¡o ß¡å aÛ¤z ó£¡›� ve kimdir o ki ölüden diri çıkarıyor ve diriden ölü çıkarıyor - dün ortada yokken bugün bir zîhayat, bir nebat, bir hayvan, bir insan meydana geliyor ve bir takım hayatsız maddelerden çıkıb geliyor. Ve sonra ölüyor. Failsiz hâdise olamıyacağından bu hayat ve mematı yapan, bunları dirilten öldüren kim? Erzak ve gıda hayata temessül ediyor, gayri uzvî maddeler uzvîleşiyor, nutfeden hayvan, kandan nutfe çıkıyor, sonra da canlı, uzvî maddeler uzvîyyetini zayi' edib ölüyor ki tabiat noktai nazarından bakıldığı zaman bunlar muhtelif ve zıd tabiatlerin yekdiğerine tahavvülü, inkılâbı, ıstıfasıdır ki tabiatın kanunı esasîsi olan ıttırad ve ayniyyete muhalif ve binaenaleyh hılâfı tabiat hâdisattır. İmdi bunları çıkaran, böyle hayat ve memat gibi tabiatleri yekdiğerine temamen zıdd iki hâdiseyi birbirine kalbedib sebeb, müsebbeb yapan kim? Tahavvül ve ıstıfadan harici tabiat bir kudreti fâilenin te'sirini ve tedbrini anlamamak ne mümkin? ��ë ß å¤ í¢† 2£¡Š¢ aÛ¤b ß¤Š 6›� ve emri tedbir eden kim - ya'ni yalnız o zikr olunnan hususat değil daha bunlar gibi nice azdad ve tabayi,i muhtelife ile meşhun olan alel'umum âlemin şuun ve umurunu tedbir ve idare eden, sade halk mes'elesi değil, emir ve kumanda tarikıyle cereyan etmekte bulunan nizamı umuru şu koca âlemi mülk-u saltanatı çevirib duran kim? Bunları anlayınca ��Ï Ž ,î Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ aÛÜ£¨é¢7›� derhal Allah diyecekler - bu suallerin cevabı gayet vâzıh olduğundan müşrikler bile bunları teemmül edince hep bunları Allah, yapıyor demekte tereddüd göstermiyeceklerdir. ��Ï Ô¢3¤ a Ï Ü b m n£ Ô¢ìæ ›� Binaenaleyh o halde de: korkmuyor musunuz? - Bu ma'lûm iken nasıl olub da onun kahrinden korkmaz, ona karşı şirk sh:»2710 ve ısyandan tevakkı etmez, felâketten kendinizi korumaz, başkalarını bırakıb onun vikayesine girmezsiniz? 32. ��Ï ˆ¨Û¡Ø¢á¢›� Duydunuz, a o işte - o evsafı kemalin, o kudret-ü ef'alin, o halk-u emrin sahibi bulunandır. İşte ��aÛÜ£¨é¢ ‰ 2£¢Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤z Õ£¢7›� Allah, hak rabbınız - ulûhiyyet, münhasıren kendinin hakkı olan tek ma'bud, hakıkaten ve bihakkın malikiniz ve veliyyül'emriniz ��Ï à b‡ a 2 È¤† aÛ¤z Õ£¡ a¡Û£ b aÛš£ Ü b4¢7›� haktan sonrası da artık dalâlden başka nedir? - Ya'ni hakk ile dalâl beyninde vasıta yoktur. Hakkı tecavüz eden, mutlak dalâlete düşmüş bulunur, hak tealâladan gayrı rab, ma'dum ve batıl, zayi' ve muzmehildir. Tevhid akîdesinden başka akıde, dalâldir. ��Ï b ã£¨ó m¢–¤Š Ï¢ìæ ›� O halde nasıl masruf oluyorsunuz - ya'ni haktan dalâle, tevhidden şirke, saadetten nekbete nasıl çeviriliyorsunuz? Dalâle sarf olunmağa nasıl razı oluyorsunuz? Aklı olan insan hakkı bırakıp da dalâli arzu ve tecviz eder mi? Yahud nerden nereye sarf-ü tahvil olunuyorsunuz? Nereye gidiyorsunuz, anladınız mı? ��SS› × ˆ¨Û¡Ù y Ô£ o¤ × Ü¡à o¢ ‰ 2£¡Ù Ç Ü ó aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ï Ž Ô¢ì¬a a ã£ è¢á¤ Û bí¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ ›� Meali Şerifi Öyle büsbütün haktan çıkmış fasıklara rabbının kelimesi şöyle hakk oldu: onlar artık iymana gelmezler 33 33. ��× ˆ¨Û¡Ù ›� Böyle - ya'ni Allahın rububiyyeti hak, haktan sonrası dalâl ve onların haktan dalâle masruf bulunduğu hakıkaten sabit ve mütehakkık velhasıl bütün sh:»2711 bu beyan ve isbat, bu kelimatı hak, hakk olduğu gibi ��y Ô£ o¤ × Ü¡à o¢ ‰ 2£¡Ù Ç Ü ó aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ï Ž Ô¢ì¬a›� fıskı tekarrür etmiş olanlar üzerine - küfürde temmerüd etmiş, küfr-ü inkârın son haddine çıkmış, yalnız fıskı amelî değil fıskı fikrî ile de fasık olmuş, meselâ balâda sorulan suallerin cevabında «Allah» demiyecek bir halde inkâr vadîlerine düşmüş bulunanlar aleyhine - rabbın hak tealânın kelimesi ya'ni şu kelâmı, şu hukmü hakkolmuştur: ��a ã£ è¢á¤ Û bí¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ ›� muhakkak ki onlar iyman etmezler - o fasıklar haktan böyle masruf, iymandan böyle mahrum ve bütün iymansızlık seyyiatına ve netaicine mahkûmdurlar. Bunların ekserisi fısk-u dalâli tervic eden bir takım zununı felsefiyye ile vücudı ilâhî delâiline mekr-ü hiyle yapmağa uğraşan, mütefelsif münkirler olmak hasebiyle bu noktada bütün zununı felsefiyyeyi hedmedecek surette tevhidi hakkı isbat ve takrir için Ilmi hıkmette biri mebhasi vücudun diğeri mebhasi ma'rifetin esasını teşkil eden ılliyet ve idraki hak mes'elelerini vaz-u hall ile bilhassa bunların künhünde mütecelli vücudı barî ve tevhidi ilâhî delillerini gayet dakik ve son derece şumullü ve bahusus feylesofları en ziyade şaşırtan cesed ve ruh, madde ve suret, zihin ve haric, nefis ve âfak « süje ve obje » ikiliklerine dayanan ve Indîlik ve reybîlik şüphelerini kökünden hall-ü kat'edecek surette beyyin ve kat'î ve ayni zamanda havassı hukemayi irşad edecek olan bir çok inceliklerile beraber zati mes'eleyi mertebei akl-ü idrâklerine göre umuma vazıh bir nazarla telâkkı ettirecek derecede sâde ve açık ve eblağ iki âyetle tenvir ve enva'ı şirkin hepsini redd-ü ibtal ile buyuruluyor ki: 1- : ��TS› Ó¢3¤ ç 3¤ ß¡å¤ ‘¢Š × b¬ö¡Ø¢á¤ ß å¤ í j¤† ëª¢a aÛ¤‚ Ü¤Õ q¢á£ í¢È©î†¢ê¢6 Ó¢3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¢ í j¤† ëª¢a aÛ¤‚ Ü¤Õ q¢á£ í¢È©î†¢ê¢ Ï b ã£¨ó m¢ìª¤Ï Ø¢ìæ ›� sh:»2712 ��US› Ó¢3¤ ç 3¤ ß¡å¤ ‘¢Š × b¬ö¡Ø¢á¤ ß å¤ í è¤†©¬ô a¡Û ó aÛ¤z Õ£6¡ Ó¢3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¢ í è¤†©ô Û¡Ü¤z Õ£¡6 a Ï à å¤ í è¤†©ô¬ a¡Û ó aÛ¤z Õ£¡ a y Õ£¢ a æ¤ í¢n£ j É a ß£ å¤ Û b í è¡†£¬©ô a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ í¢è¤†¨ô7 Ï à bÛ Ø¢á¤® × î¤Ñ m z¤Ø¢à¢ìæ VS› ë ß b í n£ j¡É¢ a ×¤r Š¢ç¢á¤ a¡Û£ b Ã ä£¦6b a¡æ£ aÛÄ£ å£ Û b í¢Ì¤ä©ó ß¡å aÛ¤z Õ£¡ ‘ ,î¤÷¦6b a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ç Ü©îá¥ 2¡à b í 1¤È Ü¢ìæ ›�� Meali Şerifi De ki: sizin şeriklerinizden halkı ilkin yapacak sonra da çevirib yapacak var mı? De ki Allah, halkı ibtida yapar sonra çevirir yine yapar, artık nasıl saptırılırsınız 34 De ki sizin şeriklerinizden hakka hidayet eden var mı? Allah de ki: hakka hidayet eder, o halde hakka hidayet eden mi ittibaa ehaktır, yoksa hidayet olunmadıkça kendi kendine iremiyen mi? O halde ne oluyorsunuz? Nasıl hukmediyor sunuz? 35 Maamafih ekserisi sırf bir zan ardında gider' fakat zan, hakdan hiç bir şey ifade etmez, her halde Allah, onların ne yaptıklarını bilib duruyor 36 34. ��Ó¢3¤ ç 3¤ ß¡å¤ ‘¢Š × b¬ö¡Ø¢á¤ ß å¤ í j¤† ëª¢a aÛ¤‚ Ü¤Õ q¢á£ í¢È©î†¢ê¢6›� Hiç, de: şeriklerinizden halkı bed'en yapacak sonra da onu iade edecek kimse var mı? - Ya'ni ma'bud taharrisinde insanın menfaat ve mazarretinde hâkim, ümid-ü mehafetinde son derece müessir bir merci' aramakta ilk iş ılleti vücudu mülâhazadır. Bunun delili de eseri olan halk ve ihdas fi'lidir. Hakıkî te'sir ve sh:»2713 ılliyet ancak halk-u icad ve ibda'dadır. Yoksa tabiat, kıyam, sudur, tevlid, kesb vesaire gibi esbabın hiç birinde hakıkî te'sir ve ılliyyet yoktur. Bunlar, yoğu var etmezler. Halk ise, yoğu var etmek ve bahusus yalnız umurı ı'tibariyyeyi, niseb ve izafatı ihdas değil «mahlûk » ma'nâsına halk ıtlak edilmekte en ziyade mütearef olan ecsam ve ecram halinde mekadir ve kemmiyatı mahsusa ve mütemayize ile takdir ederek icad etmektedir. (Sûrei «En'am » ın başına bak) kendini bilen herkes kendisinin bir zaman evvel yok iken sonra halkedilmiş bulunduğuna vakıf ve bu suretle âleminde hılkatin cereyan edib durduğu umumiyyetle ma'ruftur. Sabık bir halk ile mesbuk olan vasattaki halkler mütekaddim veya mukarin esbab ve âvamili mahlûkaya bir terettüb ve alâka ile de ıhtilât etmiş bulunduğundan bunlarda bir ma'dumun icadına taallûk eden halk haysiyyetini mevcudun kıyamı, sudûr ve tevellüdü gibi diğer haysiyyetlerden temyiz-ü tefrık etmek bir dereceye kadar hafî ve müşkil görünebilir. Bununla beraber vasattaki halk, ma'budi hâkim ihtiyacına saik olan son ümid-ü mehafetin taallûk edeceği gayei matlûbe de olamıyacağından halk mefhumunu bütün vuzuhile anlamak ve ondan öne sona, mebde' ve meâde hâkim halikı yakınen tanımak için alel'umum en vazıh ve en müstakim tarik, bütün mahlûkata vücud ve fenanın uruzunu açıktan açığa gösteren bed'i halkı, bir de müntehasını tasavvur etmektir. Her hangi bir şey'in bir sınıf halkın bir halkı sabıkla mesbuk olmıyan ilk halkını, ilk hâdisenin, ilk modelin, ilk maddenin başlangıcını mülâhaza etmek halkın bütün mahiyyetini anlatacağı ve halikı kudretin tabiati eşya fevkında hâkim bir mebdei vücud olduğunu göstereceği gibi vücude gelmiş olan bir şey'in sonradan fanî oluverdiğini görmek ve mülâhaza etmek de tabiat safsatasından kurtulmağa ve fünunı tabiiyye mebahis ve mesailini kitabı tabiatin değil kitabı sh:»2714 hılkatin âyâtından telâkkı etmeğe kâfidir. Bu vechile ma'rifetullah matlûbunda ilk vaz'olunacak sual şudur: Ey iymansızlar, ey likaullaha ümidi olmıyan, ey mahlûka halık rütbesi vermek istiyen müşrikler! Sizin Allaha karşı kendilerinde bir te'sir ve kudret, menfaat ve mazarretinizde ona mukabil, bir hâkimiyyet farz-u tahayyül edib de tapındığınız birer ilâh gibi ümidler bağladığınız ve mahlûkiyyette şerikleriniz olan ya'ni sizin gibi mahlûk bulunan esbab ve âvamil silsilesi içinde akl-ü idrâkden nasıbleri olmadığı cihetle zevil'ukul üzerinde hukm-ü tasarrufa kudretleri bulunmadığı aşikâr olan putlar gibi suver-ü cemadât mekulesi şeyler şöyle dursun zevil'ukulden bulunanlarında bile bir halkı tâ mebdeinden yapacak sonra da onu ifnâ edib tekrar yeni baştan halk ile iade edecek ferd veya cemaat hiç kimse var mıdır? Ya'ni ne mümkin? Bir mahlûkun sabık bir halk olmadan bed'en bir şey yapmasına imkân olmadığı şüphesizdir. Falan mahlûk, halka bed'edebilir demek bir tenakuz olur. O mahlûk Akli evvel de farz edilse fi'linde kendisinin yapmadığı bir mebdee muhtaçtır. Lâekal kendinin halk edilmiş olması lâzımdır. Halk, yalnız esbab ve ıleli mahlûka silsilesi mülâhaza edildiği zaman içlerinde silsileyi kat'edib de halka bed'edebilecek bir mebde', bir ılleti hâkime bulmak muhaldir. Çünkü hangisi mebde' ve ıllet farzedilse ayni zamanda mahlûk ve talîdir. Halbuki halk başlamış cereyan edib durmaktadır. Onun için tenakuzu muhtevi olan o teselsüle Hukemâi ilâhiyye teselsüli muhal ıtlak etmişler ve bütün silsilei mümkinatın hey'eti mecmuası dahi mümkin olacağı, mümkinin vücudu ise kendinden hariç bir ıllete muhtaç olacağı, silsilci mümkinatın hey'eti mecmuasından hariç ılleti vücudun lizatihi vacibülvücud olması lâzım geleceği cihetle bed'i halkın ıleli mahlûka silsilesine istinadı muhal ve vacibülvücuda istinadı zarurî olduğunu izah eylemişlerdir. Hasılı bir mahlûk, sh:»2715 mebdei halk bile olsa onun bâdii halk bir hâlık olması mümkindeğil mütenakız olduğundan bu hakıkat bir ıhtar ile fehmolunabilecek kadar bedîhidir. Halkın sübutu zâhir, hâlikın halkda dahil olmıyacağı bedihî olduğundan makineyi yapan sanii yaptığı makinenin içinde aramak biyhûde olduğu gibi hâlikı eşyayı da tabıati eşya içinde aramak doğru değildir. Halk içinde mebadii gayri âkıle şöyle dursun mebadii âkılenin bile badii halk olması hiç mümkin mi? Sonra bir mahlûk, helâk olub fenaya gittiği zaman onu re'sen halk edebilecek bir mahlûk bulunabilir mi? Cevabı «hayır mümkin değil» selbi küllîsinden ibaret olan bu suali irad ile nefyi şirki takrir ve bundan maksad, cidal olmayıb mahzâ irşad ve bürhan olduğundan o fasık müşriklerin ne diyeceklerine bakmıyarak ya Muhammed ��Ó¢3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¢›� Allah, de: ��í j¤† ëª¢a aÛ¤‚ Ü¤Õ ›� halka bed'eder - bir halk sebketmeden hiç bir mahlûkun tavassutuna muhtac olmadan halkı tâ ilk mebdeinden yapar, ilk başından yaratır, Allah vacibülvücud ve lizatihi hakk olduğundan fı'l-ü tekvini kadim olan zat ve sıfatından başka hiç bir şart ve ıllete tevakkuf etmez, o her şeyden akdem bir evveldir ve herşey onunla mesbuktur. Halka ancak o bed'eder, ma'dumu vücude ibtida o getirir. Halkı bütün mebadisiyle yaratır. Sade dumandan toprak, topraktan taş, taştan bina yapar gibi ölüden ölü, camidden camid yapmakla veya insandan insan doğurtmak gibi diriden diri çıkarmakla kalmaz, hiç bir huceyrei hayatiyye yokken sudan hayat yapmak, çamurdan, topraktan ilk nebati, ilk hayvanı, ilk insanı ihdas edivermek gibi her biri - tabiat noktai nazarından bakılınca - kanunı tabiîyyi tağyir ve yepyeni bir tabiata mebde' teşkil etmiş bulunan ve binaenaleyh fevkattabia bir icadı ibtidaî olduğunda şübheye mahal olmıyan aşılmaz ıstıfa mebde'lerinde vukua geldiği üzere ölüden diri çıkarmakla da kalmaz da bütün halkın tâ ilk madde ve suretine, ilk mıkdar ve sh:»2716 faliyyetine varıncaya kadar bütün meb'delerini yaratmaktan başlar. Öyle ki halk hakikatta yegâne faili olan hâlık tealânın zat ve sıfatından başka hiç bir şart ve ılletle mesbuk olmaz. Halk yoktan değil, yokluk şanından olan mümkinattan da değil, bizâtihi ve lizatihi var olan ve yokluk şanından olmıyan Allah tealâdan gelir, onun sun'ıyle başlar. Allah halkı böyle baştan başa ve başlı başına yapar ��q¢á£ í¢È©î†¢ê¢›� sonra onu iade de eder - halkı bir mebde'den bir müntehaya vardırır. Bu ilk alemde yarattığını bir nihayet ve akıbete erdirir, verdiği halk cereyanını kati' ve onu ihlâk ile kendinden alıb kendine irca' ve bil'ahare yeni baştan bir halk ile diğer bir alemi halkte ba's-ü iade eder. Allah, böyle mebdee de hâkim maada da hâkimdir. Biri salibe biri mucibe olan bu zarurî iki mukaddime ise şekli sanîden şu matlûbu intac eder: « ���Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b aÛÜ£¨é¢�� » silsilei halk öyle, Allah böyle iken ��Ï b ã£¨ó m¢ìª¤Ï Ø¢ìæ ›� imdi siz nereden ifke düşürülüyorsunuz nasıl saptırılıyorsunuz!... - Ya'ni ortada şirk-ü fısk ile nasıl çıkmaza, ne acaib batağa saplanıyorsunuz farkında mısınız?... Bütün halkın mebde ve maadına hâkim bir hâlık olan Allahı saymamak, mahlûka perestiş etmek ne çıkmaz sapıklık, ne acaib cehl-ü hamakat bilseniz, yâhud siz artık önünde sonunda Allahtan nasıl kurtulursunuz? Mebhasi vücud ve tekvin noktai nazarında işte mes'ele böyle. 3 - Mebhasi ma'rifet ve ılim noktai nazarından da ya Muhammed! 35. ��Ó¢3¤ ç 3¤ ß¡å¤ ‘¢Š × b¬ö¡Ø¢á¤ ß å¤ í è¤†©¬ô a¡Û ó aÛ¤z Õ£6¡›� Hiç de, sizin şeriklerinizden hakka hidayet edecek kimse var mı? - Ya'ni insanın hayr-u şerrini, menfaat ve mazarratını, leh ve aleyhindeki hususatı temyiz ve ta'yin ile umurunu ona göre tanzım ve ıslah edebilmesi için hikmette hata ve dalâlden selâmetle hak ve savabe isabet en birinci ihtiyacını ve fikr-ü amelinde sh:»2717 hukmî hakkı taharri ilk matleb ve gayesini teşkil eder. Ma'bubluğun ilk ve ednâ mertebesi de her hangi bir vechile hak ve savaba irşad etmek, hak ve bâtılı seçtirmektir. Bunun için ma'bud taharrisinde ilk iş olan taharrii ıllet ve mülâhazai halk ve hâlık mes'elesinde dahi ilk hedef ve matlâb hakka hidayet ve isabet mes'elesidir. O halde bir teemmül olunsun, hak tealâdan başka perestiş edilen şeyler içinde putlar gibi idrâksiz şuursuz cemadat makulesi şöyle dursun « �ßå� » ıtlak edilebilecek zevil'ukulden bile kendiliğinden enfüs-ü âfakı yekdiğerine intıbak ettirib de hakka bizatihi hidayet edecek her hangi bir nefse mukabilinde bulunan veya bulunacak olan bir vakıaya, bir mevcudiyyeti ayniyyeye isabet ettirerek ene ile lâene, ruh ile cisim, zihn ile hâric, soje ile obje, alem ile ma'lûm, âkıl ile ma'kul beynindeki ittisal ve vahdeti, ılim ve isabeti nisbet vakıasını te'sis ve tahakkuk ettirib de bu böyledir veya değildir diye hak huküm verdirecek, ta'biri âharla harici vicdandaki vakıatı nefis ve vicdan hâricinde tecelli ettirib de yekdiğerinden mütemayiz olan bu iki âlemin fevkında vahdete hâkim olabilecek kim vardır? Hiç!... Gerek enfüs ve gerek âfak halkın hepsi hakkile halk edilmiş, her biri bir vechi hakka mazhar kılınmış olmakla beraber hiç biri zatı hakk olmadığından kendi zâtında kemali hâkkı hâiz değil, nakısdır. Bunlarda vücuhı hak muhtelif, ılm-ü ma'rifet hâdis ve izafi nüfusi akıle a'yandan mütemayiz, hakikati hak idrâki ukulden müteali, ukul muztarib, efkâr muhtelit, a'yanın çoğu nefsi natıkadan, şuur ve idrâkten ârî, nufusi natıka kendi künhünü ve mukadderatını bile ihata ve idrâkten âciz, hukmi hakk ise his ve tasavvurun, şuuni nefsin maverasına taallûk eden bir lemhai tecellidir. Binaenaleyh masivayı hakkın kendi kendine hakka hidayet edebileceğini farz etmek bir tenakuzdur. Ukul, ılmin, mantıkın, hukmi hakkın faili değil, kabilidir. Felsefe tarihine sh:»2718 aşına olanların ma'lûmudur ki felsefî mesleklerin en esaslı farkı mebhasi ma'rifetin bu noktasından başlar. Yekdiğerine hüve hüve hamilleri mümkin olmıyan ezhan ve a'yan «soje ve obje» tekabülü arasında nasıl olub da mevzu' ve mahmulün vaki'de vahdetini ifade eden ılim ve hukmi hak mümkin oluyor? Nefis kendinden harice nasıl fırlayıb da âfakîleşiyor. Ve nasıl vaki'deki bir hakikati keşf-ü idrâk edib de ona sarılıyor? Akıl ve ılm oluyor? Benden kat'ı nazarla şu şöyledir demek tenakuz değilmidir? Benim bende olan akıl ve ılmimin bende olmıyan bir ma'lûm-u ma'kul mutabakat ve ayniyyeti ile ikinin birliği nasıl ve ne hakk ile iddia olunabilir? «Ene» «lâene» dir veya «lâene» «ene» dir demek tenakuzdan başka nedir. O halde nefsin kendi şuun ve suverine kendi intibaat ve temayülâtına hârici nefiste tahakkuk kıymeti verib kendinden geçmesi vaki' tarafından delilini bulmak imkânı olmıyan ındî bir tahakkümi nefsîden ıbaret olmaz mı? Son zamanlarda Alman feylesofu Kantın dahi bahsettiği vechile tabiî bir noktai nazarla teemmül olunduğu zaman bu sual her halde variddir. Ve bu noktadan feylosoflar başlıca üç kısma ayrılmışlardır: Bir kısmı bu suâli nâkabili hall addederek hakkın vücudunu ve ılmin imkânını inkâra kadar varmışlardır ki bunlar Sufestaiyye ve ta'biri âharle Husbuiyyedirler. Kimi yok ınadında musır Inadiyye, kimi ılm-ü fenne vaki'de hiç bir kıymet vermeyib bütün ma'lûmatı sırf ındî ve nefsî bir hâdise bir «spekülâsyon» addeden Indiyye, kimi de Lâedriyyedir. İngiliz feylesof David hiyumdan i'tibaren bunlar kurunı ahîre felsefelerinde de zuhur etmişler ve ılm-ü fende şüphe mes'elesini yenilemişler, ve «septik» ya'ni Raybiyye ve şüpheci unvanını almışlardır. Fakat suâlin ehemmiyetiyle beraber bunların her hangi birinin iddiası kabul edilmek lâzım gelse aynı zamanda lâ'akal bir tek hakıkat bilinmiş, meselâ hiç bir şeyin bilinemiyeceği tahakkuk etmiş, her şeyde şüphenin bir hakkolduğu anlaşılmış demek olacağından bunların sh:»2719 hepsi iltizam ettikleri tenakuz silâhiyle kendi kendilerini de nakz-u ibtal ve alel'ıtlak bir hak ve ılmin vücudunu isbata kâfi gelmişlerdir. Bunun için diğer bir kısım Felâsife, galat ve hata ne kadar çok olursa olsun ba'zı ahvalde nefsi insanînin hakk-u savabe ihtida ve isabeti mütehakkık bulunduğundan keyfiyyeti isabetin iyzah olunamamasından dolayı alel'ıtlak hakkı inkâra kalkışmak mücerred haksızlıktan ibaret bir dâlal ve küfran ve hakkın bilvücuh tecelliyatına ve ılm-ü fennin bunca keşfiyyat ve terakkıyyatına rağmen ılmin imkânına inkâr etmek bir safsata ve husran olduğunu görerek mezkûr suâlin halline kıyam etmişler, bunlar da İykaniyye ve ıhtibariyye ta'biri âharle Tedribiyye kısımlarına ayrılmışlardır. (Bu mezheblerin tafsıli için «Mezahib ve metalib» namındaki mütercem eserimize bak.)Fakat bunların ekserisi vahdeti bulmak, tenakuzdan kurtulmak için zatı hakkı enfüs-ü âfakın, ezhan -ü a'yanın, ervah-u ecsamın, madde ve suretin velhasıl tabiatı eşyanın fevkında mülâhaza edecek yerde tabiat sevdasından vaz geçmiyerek ya enfüse veya âfaka irca' etmeğe çalıştıklarından dolayı tenakuzdan çıkamamış, ifrat-u tefrıttan kurtulamamışlar, kimi maddeyi surete irca' « lâene » yi «ene» de ifna ederek mebdei hakkı nefis yapmak isteyip «enelhak» da'vasına kadar varmış, kimi de sureti maddeye enfüsü âfaka irca' «ene» yi «lâene» de ifna ederek hak ve ılmin mebde'ini ılimsiz mebadide aramağa kadar gitmiş ve böylelikle âlim ve ma'lûmun vichei ittihadını bulduk zanneylemişlerdir ki evvelki, ekserriyyetle İykaniyenin, ikincisi de Tedribiyyei maddiyyenin zehablarıdır. Hakkı yalnız nefse irca' ve «ene» yi zatı hak telâkki eylemenin hasılı Indiyyelik şirkine iştirâk ile ya adedi nufus kadar ilâh farzı veya İttihadiyyei ma'neviyye «panteizm idealist » suretinde nefse tapmağa, ta'biri âharle ukulü te'lih ve zevil'ukul üzerinde nefyı ilâhe müncerr olur. sh:»2720 Akıl histeki nûr gibi zihni harice, nefsi maverâi nefse bağlayan birer rabıta halinde olub temamen şahsî olmadığı cihetle İykanî feylesoflar bunu hukmi hakkın fa'ili ve ılmin mebdei farzetmek noktai nazarına saplanmış ve nefsin âfakîleşebilmesini akl ile iyzah etmek için fikirlerinin mebnasını akıl ile ma'kulün, nefs ile mâverâi nefsin akılda ittihadı mülâhazası üzerine kurmuşlar, ılm ile ma'lûmun bihasebil'i'tibar ayrı olmakla beraber bihasebizzat müttehid olduğunu ve binaenaleyh aklı beşerin hukmi mutlak ile iykanı tam ve küllîye, ya'ni zatı hakka intıbak ile hakikati hakkı idrâke salâhiyyetdar bulunduğunu zu'medecek derecede ifrata varmışlarsa da akıl her hükümde hakka isabet etmeyip hatalara dahi ma'ruz olduğu gibi mantıkın faıli, mucidi de aklolmayıp bil'âkis hukümde hakk-u savaba isabetle keşfiyyati ılmiyye yapabilmek için aklın mantık vesaire gibi bir takım kavanîn ve şeraıta tabi' ve mahkûm bulunduğu ve fi'linde mebde ihtiyacından müstağni kalamadığı teemmül olununca yakıniyyati akliyyenin esasını teşkil eden bedihiyyati evveliyye hukümlerinde bile aklin mucid ve faıl olmayıb tarafı haktan verilen bir eseri ıhtibarva kabul eden bir kabil, ta'biri ma'rufile hıtabı hakkı fehm için bir alet ve vasıtadan ıbaret bulunduğu anlaşılmakta ve netekim akılların asırlarca yanaşamadığı bir hakıkatin bir vakıai şehadetiyle derhal ıhtibar ve tasdık olunuverdiği münakaşa götürmiyecek surette sabit bulunmakta olduğundan tedrib ve tecribeciler, ılmi beşerin ve hakk-u savaba isabetin menşeini nefs-ü akıldan ziyade mâverai nefisten ıhtibarda aramak lüzumunda ısrar eylemektedirler.Ve filvakı' ılim ve hukmi nefsin vakı'den haberdar olması ile alâkadar değilse müşahedelerin, bedahetlerin bile hakıkatleri tasdık olunamaz ve ılm-ü iykan tarafi sh:»2721 haktan nereye verilmişse orada bulunur. Verilmeyen yerde bulunamaz. Mücerred faıliyyeti nefsiyye ile hakka ihtidâ mümkin olmaz. Bu surette balâdaki suâl, kemali ehemmiyetle avdet eder. Ve hak hukmünü veren ıhtibari ılmî, şuursuz intıbaat gibi tarafı vahidde kâin bir teessüri basıt olmayıb kazıyye lâ'ekal müselles bulunduğu cihetle nefsin kendinde mün'akis bir şeinden mukabilindeki bir vakıa in'ıkâs ile ıhtibar vicdanına irmesi, meselâ en adî bir misal ile şu bir güldür deyib koklamak azminde isabet edilebilmesi ayni zamanda hatanın da mümkin olması yalnız tabiati nefse irca' ile mülâhaza olunduğu takdirde tenakuzdan başka bir netice elde edilmiş olmaz. Şuurı nefis, şühudi bâtın tabiati nefsolsun, lâkin idrâki harici tabiati nefse irca' mahzı tenakzuz veya Indiyyelik olacağı şüphesizdir. Bunun için felâsifei Tedribiyyundan bir kısmı, İykanîlerin âfakı enfüse irca'larına mukabil, enfüsü âfaka, ruhu cisme, sureti maddeye ircaa kalkışmış, ruhiyyatı Fizıkta, ılm-ü ma'rifetin menşeini ılimsiz mebadide, zati hakkı maddede mülâhaza sevdasına düşmüşlerdir ki bu da zevil'ukul üzerine cemadati te'lih etmek, puta tapmak demektir. İttihadiyyei cismaniyye « panteizm fizik » üzerinde dolaşan mezhebler de bu kâbildendir. Mes'eleyi ruhun cisme, cismin ruha, kuvvetin maddeye maddenin kuvvete bizatihi tahavvülile izaha kalkışmak da mafevk bir faılin te'sir ve tahviline istinad edilmedikçe ılletsiz hâdise tasavvur etmek tenakuzundan başka bir şey olmadığı gibi ılm ile vücudun temayüzü ve bir şey ma'lûm olmakla onun vücudünde bir tahavvül husule gelmek ıktiza etmediğinin ma'lûm bulunması dahi buna sureti kat'ıyyede münafidir. Velhasıl ne taraftan bakılırsa bakılsın ılm-ü ma'rifet ve hakka isabet mes'elesi enfüs-ü âfaktan hiç birinin kendi tabiatlerine isnadı mümkin olmıyan ve hangisine isnad edilse tenakuzdan kurtulmıyacak olan bir emirdir. Şürekâi sh:»2722 halkten hiç birinin kendi kendine kimseyi hakka hidayet etmesi ihtimali yoktur. Gerçi enfüs-ü âfakta hakkın âyât ve delâili ülül'ılm, Rüsül-ü Melâike ve bunlar vasıtasiyle hidayet yok değil, fakat şimdi ıhtar olunacağı üzere bunların hiç biri « ��Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ ‘ è©î†¥� » olan zati hak tarafından hidayet almadıkça kendi kendine ne hidâyet edebilir ne de ihtîda. Müşrikler ne derse desin ya Muhammed, sen. ��Ó¢3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¢›� De ki Allah, ��í è¤†©ô Û¡Ü¤z Õ£¡6›� hakka hidayet eder. - Halkta zatî olan galât ve dalâlin kesretine mukabil hakk-u savaba isabet de emri vakı'dir. Ve bu ancak Allahın hidayetidir. Biraz yukarıda « ��a ß£ å¤ í à¤Ü¡Ù¢ aÛŽ£ à¤É ë aÛ¤b 2¤– b‰ � » suâlile de işaret olunduğu üzere sem-u ebsara, ukul-ü besaire, enfüs-ü âfaka hâkim olan o, enfüsü kendinden ve âfaktan haberdar edip de hukmi hakka irdiren ve irdirecek olan odur.��a Ï à å¤ í è¤†©ô¬ a¡Û ó aÛ¤z Õ£¡ a y Õ£¢ a æ¤ í¢n£ j É ›� O halde hakka hidayyet eder olan zati alîmmi ittiba' olunmağa - ya'ni ma'bud tanınmağa - ehaktır. ��a ß£ å¤ Û b í è¡†£¬©ô a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ í¢è¤†¨ô7›� Yoksa hidayet olunmadıkça kendiliğinden hidayet bulamıyacak olan ehli akıl mı? Ya'ni hak mes'elesinden haberdar bile olmıyan akılsız şeyler şöyle dursun akıl bile Allah, hidayet etmedikçe kendiliğinden bir ılm keşf edemiyeceği kendi kendine hak ve savaba isabet eyliyemiyeceği cihetle ma'budluk müstekıllen ve alel'ıtlak hadi olan Allah tealâdan başka kimin hakkı olabilir? Bakınız bu ifadede ne beliğ bir iycaz vardır. «Men» ta'biriyle zevil'ukul tahsıs bizzikr edilerek gerek esnam gibi hissiz şuursuz, gerekse behaim gibi hissi olsa da akılsız olanların kale bile alınamıyacakları ıhtar edilmiş olduğu gibi « ��a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ í¢è¤†¨ô7� » istisnasile de evvelki suâldeki hidayyetten murad bizzat ve bil'fiıl hidayet olduğuna işaret buyurularak Melekler, sh:»2723 Peygamberler ve ulûl'ılmi kaimen bilkıst olan ehli hak, hakka hidayet edemez mi tarzında bir suâli mukadderin cevabı gösterilmiş ve bunlardan hiç birine teabbüd olunamıyacağı da anlatılmıştır. Ve bununla biraz sonra gelecek olan « ��ë Ó bÛ¢ìa am£ ‚ ˆ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë Û †¦a=� » beyanına da bir ihzar yapılmıştır. « �íè†ô� » Yehtedinin idgamlısıdır.��Ï à bÛ Ø¢á¤®›� İmdi neyiniz var? - Allahdan başka şeylerin arkasına düşüb teabbüd etmeğe ne hakkınız var! Yûf size! ��× î¤Ñ m z¤Ø¢à¢ìæ ›� Nasıl hukümediyorsunuz. - O haksız bâtıl akıdelere nasıl saplanıyor da putlardan şefaat bekliyorsunuz?... Yahud siz nasıl huküm yapar hâkim olabilirsiniz? Hâlâ anlamıyor musunuz? Allahdan ve Allahın hidayetinden kat, ı nazarla siz şu şöyle, bu böyledir diye nasıl hukm eder de hakk-u savaba isabet edebilirsiniz? Ve hattâ kendi nefsinizde ben benim, ben varım diye nasıl hukmedip de kendinizi tanıyabilirsiniz!... İycab veya selb bir hak huküm, bir tek ılim, bir nefsin haricindeki mukabiline neyf-ü isbat ile bir kerrecik olsun isabeti bile ezhan ve a'yanın, tabiatı eşyanın fevkında ma'budı hakkın vücud ve vahdaniyyetine ve hakkı hâkimiyyet ve ülûhiyyetine bürhanı kâfi değil midir? O, olmasa nüfus ve ukulün münasebatı eşya üzerinde hâkim olabilecek nesi vardır? Ve musîb olmıyan hata hukümlere huküm mü denilir? Ve aklı olan haktan başka bir gaye mi ta'kıb eder? Mebhasi vücudda halk delili öyle, mebhasi ma'rifette hak ve hidayet delili böyle iken o iyman etmek ihtimalleri olmıyan fâsık müşriklerin menşei dalâllerine gelince: 36. ��ë ß b í n£ j¡É¢ a ×¤r Š¢ç¢á¤ a¡Û£ b Ã ä£¦6b›� onların ekserisi hiç başka değil, ancak bir zanna ittiba' ederler - fikir ve amellerinde hakkı ta'kıb etmezler de sırf nefislerinin zann-ü tahminine uyar, öyle huküm ve hareket ederler. Az bir kısmı mahzı muânid sh:»2724 veya zann-u tehayyül bile şanından olmıyan behâim ve cemadat gibi fikirsiz gürühundan ise de ekserisi hakkı kendi telakkılerine ta'bi sanan ve ılm-ü ma'rifeti uydurmadan ıbaret gibi farzeden nefislerinin zunun ve hayatı vâhiyesi peşinde koşan Indiyye «Doğmatik» ve Husbaniyye güruhundandır. İ'tikad ve iykan namina mezheb diye ileri sürdükleri fikir ve felsefeleri ve ictima'ıyyatta fi'il ve amelleri,hukm-ü hükûmette metbu'ları tahhakkümatı nefsiyyeden, akısei fâsideden, zunun-u hayalâttan, kuru mefkûrelerden başka bir şey değildir.��a¡æ£ aÛÄ£ å£ Û b í¢Ì¤ä©ó ß¡å aÛ¤z Õ£¡ ‘ ,î¤÷¦6b›� Halbuki zan, hiç de haktan mugni olmaz. - Zerrece müstegni kılmaz. Zann-u hayal ne kadar şâirâne ve ne kadar mütehakkimâne olursa olsun hiç bir zaman hukmi hakkın vereceği faideyi vermez. Hakkı bâtıl, bâtılı hak, hâlikı mahlûk, mahlûku hâlık, hayrı şer, şerri hayır zan-u telâkkı etmekle kimse kendisini hakkın sültai hükûmetinden kurtaramaz ��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ç Ü©îá¥ 2¡à b í 1¤È Ü¢ìæ ›� hiç şüphe yok ki Allah, onların her fiillerine alîmdir. - Cezalarını muhakkak verecektir. Onların zannı, bunu değiştirmez. Bervecihi bâlâ iki delilin takririnden sonra bu âyetin sevkı ve bunun bu alîm cümlesiyle tezyili bilhassa ikinci delilin ılmi ilâhîyi isbatta nassolduğunu ıhtar ve ılmin subutu ise birinci halk delili ile sabit olan meadda hak münkirlerine cezâi hakkı iş'ar etmekte ve bu suretle bu cümlei tezyiliyye, ılimden başka bir de ceza ile inzarı ifade eylemektedir. Ve hattâ asıl hedefi sevkı, inzar ve tehdiddir.Hem vücud hem ılim noktai nazarından ma'rifetullahta erbabı okulü tenvir ve irşada kâfi olan bu delâili hakkın takrir ve tebliğinden sonra kat'iyyen bilinmek lâzım gelir ki: sh:»2725 ��WS› ë ß b × bæ ç¨ˆ a aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¢ a æ¤ í¢1¤n Š¨ô ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Û¨Ø¡å¤ m –¤†©íÕ aÛ£ ˆ©ô 2 î¤å í † í¤é¡ ë m 1¤–©î3 aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ Û b‰ í¤k Ï©îé¡ ß¡å¤ ‰ l£¡ aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå ® XS› a â¤ í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ aÏ¤n Š¨íé¢6 Ó¢3¤ Ï b¤m¢ìa 2¡Ž¢ì‰ ñ§ ß¡r¤Ü¡é© ë a…¤Ç¢ìa ß å¡ a¤n À È¤n¢á¤ ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ • b…¡Ó©îå YS› 2 3¤ × ˆ£ 2¢ìa 2¡à b Û á¤ í¢z©îÀ¢ìa 2¡È¡Ü¤à¡é© ë Û à£ b í b¤m¡è¡á¤ m b¤ë©íÜ¢é¢6 × ˆ¨Û¡Ù × ˆ£ l aÛ£ ˆ©íå ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡è¡á¤ Ï bã¤Ä¢Š¤ × î¤Ñ × bæ Ç bÓ¡j ò¢ aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå PT› ë ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß å¤ í¢ìª¤ß¡å¢ 2¡é© ë ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß å¤ Û bí¢ìª¤ß¡å¢ 2¡é©6 ë ‰ 2£¢Ù a Ç¤Ü á¢ 2¡bÛ¤à¢1¤Ž¡†©íå ; QT› ë a¡æ¤ × ˆ£ 2¢ìÚ Ï Ô¢3¤ Û©ó Ç à Ü©ó ë Û Ø¢á¤ Ç à Ü¢Ø¢á¤7 a ã¤n¢á¤ 2 Š©í¬ìª¢@æ ß¡à£ b¬ a Ç¤à 3¢ ë a ã ¯b 2 Š©¬ôõ¥ ß¡à£ b m È¤à Ü¢ìæ RT› ë ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß å¤ í Ž¤n à¡È¢ìæ a¡Û î¤Ù 6 a Ï b ã¤o m¢Ž¤à¡É¢ aÛ–£¢á£ ë Û ì¤ × bã¢ìa Û b í È¤Ô¡Ü¢ìæ ST› ë ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß å¤ í ä¤Ä¢Š¢ a¡Û î¤Ù 6 a Ï b ã¤o m è¤†¡ô aÛ¤È¢à¤ó ë Û ì¤ × bã¢ìa Û b í¢j¤–¡Š¢ëæ TT› a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û b í Ä¤Ü¡á¢ aÛä£ b ‘ ,î¤÷¦b ë Û¨Ø¡å£ aÛä£ b a ã¤1¢Ž è¢á¤ í Ä¤Ü¡à¢ìæ ›� sh:»2726 ��UT› ë í ì¤â í z¤’¢Š¢ç¢á¤ × b æ¤ Û á¤ í Ü¤j r¢ì¬a a¡Û£ b  bÇ ò¦ ß¡å aÛä£ è b‰¡ í n È b‰ Ï¢ìæ 2 î¤ä è¢á¤6 Ó †¤  Ž¡Š aÛ£ ˆ©íå × ˆ£ 2¢ìa 2¡Ü¡Ô b¬õ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ß b × bã¢ìa ß¢è¤n †©íå VT› ë a¡ß£ b ã¢Š¡í ä£ Ù 2 È¤œ aÛ£ ˆ©ô ã È¡†¢ç¢á¤ a ë¤ ã n ì Ï£ î ä£ Ù Ï b¡Û î¤ä b ß Š¤u¡È¢è¢á¤ q¢á£ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ‘ è©î†¥ Ç Ü¨ó ß b í 1¤È Ü¢ìæ WT› ë Û¡Ø¢3£¡ a¢ß£ ò§ ‰ ¢ì4¥7 Ï b¡‡ a u b¬õ ‰ ¢ìÛ¢è¢á¤ Ó¢š¡ó 2 î¤ä è¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤Ô¡Ž¤Á¡ ë ç¢á¤ Û b í¢Ä¤Ü à¢ìæ XT› ë í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ ß n¨ó ç¨ˆ a aÛ¤ì Ç¤†¢ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ • b…¡Ó©îå YT› Ó¢3¤ Û b¬ a ß¤Ü¡Ù¢ Û¡ä 1¤Ž©ó ™ Š£¦a ë Û b ã 1¤È¦b a¡Û£ b ß b ‘ b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢6 Û¡Ø¢3£¡ a¢ß£ ò§ a u 3¥6 a¡‡ a u b¬õ a u Ü¢è¢á¤ Ï Ü b í Ž¤n b¤¡Š¢ëæ  bÇ ò¦ ë Û b í Ž¤n Ô¤†¡ß¢ìæ PU› Ó¢3¤ a ‰ a í¤n¢á¤ a¡æ¤ a m¨îØ¢á¤ Ç ˆ a2¢é¢ 2 î bm¦b a ë¤ ã è b‰¦a ß b‡ a í Ž¤n È¤v¡3¢ ß¡ä¤é¢ aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß¢ìæ QU› a q¢á£ a¡‡ a ß b ë Ó É a¨ß ä¤n¢á¤ 2¡é©6 a¨¬Û¤÷¨å ë Ó †¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ 2¡é© m Ž¤n È¤v¡Ü¢ìæ RU› q¢á£ Ó©î3 Û¡Ü£ ˆ©íå Ã Ü à¢ìa ‡¢ëÓ¢ìa Ç ˆ al aÛ¤‚¢Ü¤†¡7 ç 3¤ m¢v¤Œ ë¤æ a¡Û£ b 2¡à b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m Ø¤Ž¡j¢ìæ ›� sh:»2727 ��SU› ë í Ž¤n ä¤j¡ìª¢@ã Ù a y Õ£¥ ç¢ì 6 Ó¢3¤ a©ô ë ‰ 2£©ó¬ a¡ã£ é¢ Û z Õ£¥ ë ß b¬ a ã¤n¢á¤ 2¡à¢È¤v¡Œ©íå ; TU› ë Û ì¤ a æ£ Û¡Ø¢3£¡ ã 1¤§ Ã Ü à o¤ ß b Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ Û bÏ¤n † p¤ 2¡é©6 ë a  Š£¢ëa aÛä£ † aß ò Û à£ b ‰ a ë¢a aÛ¤È ˆ al 7 ë Ó¢š¡ó 2 î¤ä è¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤Ô¡Ž¤Á¡ ë ç¢á¤ Û bí¢Ä¤Ü à¢ìæ UU› a Û b¬ a¡æ£ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ß b Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 a Û b¬ a¡æ£ ë Ç¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ y Õ£¥ ë Û¨Ø¡å£ a ×¤r Š ç¢á¤ Û bí È¤Ü à¢ìæ VU› ç¢ì í¢z¤ï© ë í¢à©îo¢ ë a¡Û î¤é¡ m¢Š¤u È¢ìæ WU› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ b¢ Ó †¤ u b¬õ m¤Ø¢á¤ ß ì¤Ç¡Ä ò¥ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢á¤ ë ‘¡1 b¬õ¥ Û¡à b Ï¡óaÛ–£¢†¢ë‰¡ ë ç¢†¦ô ë ‰ y¤à ò¥ Û¡Ü¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå XU› Ó¢3¤ 2¡1 š¤3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë 2¡Š y¤à n¡é© Ï j¡ˆ¨Û¡Ù Ï Ü¤î 1¤Š y¢ìa6 ç¢ì  î¤Š¥ ß¡à£ b í v¤à È¢ìæ YU› Ó¢3¤ a ‰ a í¤n¢á¤ ß b¬ a ã¤Œ 4 aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û Ø¢á¤ ß¡å¤ ‰¡‹¤Ö§ Ï v È Ü¤n¢á¤ ß¡ä¤é¢ y Š aß¦b ë y Ü bÛ¦b6 Ó¢3¤ a¨¬ÛÜ£¨é¢ a ‡¡æ Û Ø¢á¤ a â¤ Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ m 1¤n Š¢ëæ PV› ë ß b Ã å£¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå í 1¤n Š¢ëæ Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ¤Ø ˆ¡l í ì¤â aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û ˆ¢ë Ï š¤3§ Ç Ü ó aÛä£ b¡ ë Û¨Ø¡å£ a ×¤r Š ç¢á¤ Û b í ’¤Ø¢Š¢ëæ ;›� sh:»2728 ��QV› ë ß b m Ø¢ìæ¢ Ï©ó ‘ bª¤æ§ ë ß b m n¤Ü¢ìa ß¡ä¤é¢ ß¡å¤ Ó¢Š¤a¨æ§ ë Û bm È¤à Ü¢ìæ ß¡å¤ Ç à 3§ a¡Û£ b ×¢ä£ b Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ ‘¢è¢ì…¦a a¡‡¤ m¢1©îš¢ìæ Ï©îé¡6 ë ß b í È¤Œ¢l¢ Ç å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ù ß¡å¤ ß¡r¤Ô b4¡ ‡ ‰£ ñ§ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë Û b Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ë Û b¬ a •¤Ì Š ß¡å¤ ‡¨Û¡Ù ë Û b¬ a ×¤j Š a¡Û£ b Ï©ó ×¡n bl§ ß¢j©îå§›� Meali Şerifi Bu Kur'an Allahın mâsivasından uydurulamaz ve lâkin o, önündekinin bir tasdıkı ve kitabın tafsıyli olarak rabbül'âlemînden indirilmiştir, bunda hiç şüphe yoktur 37 Ya, onu uydurdu mu diyorlar? De ki: öyle ise haydin: onun misli bir sûre getirin ve Allahdan başka kime gücünüz yeterse çağırın, eğer sadıksanız bunu yapın 38 Hayır onlar, ılmini ihata etmedikleri ve te'vili kendilerine hiç gelmemiş olan bir şey'i tekzib ettiler, bunlardan evvel geçenler de böyle tekzib etmişlerdi amma bak zâlimlerin akıbeti nasıl oldu? 39 İçlerinden buna inanacak da var, inanmıyacak da var, rabbın o müfsidlere a'lemdir 40 Eğer seni tekzibde ısrar ederlerse de ki bana amelim, size de ameliniz, siz benim yapacağımdan beri'siniz, ben de sizin yapacağınızdan beriyim 41 İçlerinden seni dinlemiye gelenler de var, fakat akılları da yokken sağırlara sen mi işittireceksin 42 İçlerinden sana bakanlar da var, fakat basıretleri de yokken körlere sen mi hidayet edeceksin? 43 Her halde Allah insanlara zerrece zulmetmez ve lâkin insanlar kendilerine zulmediyorlar 44 Sanki gündüzün bir saatinden başka durmamışlar gibi hepsini mahşere sevkedeceği gün beyinlerinde tanışacaklar, Allahın karşısına çıkacaklarını tekzib edib de doğru yolu tutmamış olanlar hakıkat husrana sh:»2729 düşmüş bulunacaklar 45 Onlara va'dettiğimizin ba'zısını sana behemehal göstersek de veya seni tamamen alsak da her iki takdirde onların nihayet dönümü bizedir, sonra Allah ne yapacaklarına da şahiddir 46 Her ümmet için bir Resul vardır, o Resulleri geldiği vakıt aralarında adâletle huküm verilir, hiç birine zulmedilmez 47 Ne zaman bu va'd? Sadıksanız diyorlar 48 De ki: ben kendi kendime Allahın dilediğinden başka ne bir menfeate ne de bir mazarrata malik değilim, her ümmet için bir ecel vardır, ecelleri geldiği vakıt artık bir saat geri de kalamazlar, ileri de gidemezler 49 De ki: söyleyin bakayım şayed size onun azâbı yatarken veya gündüzün gelecekse mücrimler bunun hangisini isti'cal ediyorlar? 50 Ya sonra vakı' olduğu zaman mı ona iyman edeceksiniz? Ya... şimdi ha? hani siz bunu acele istiyordunuz, a? 51 Sonra denilecek o zulm edenlere ki tadın bakalım huld azâbını, vaktile kazandığınızdan başka bir sebeble cezalandırılacak değilsiniz? 52 Sahih doğru mu bu? Diye senden istifsar ediyorlar, de ki: evet, rabbıma kasem ederim ki o, dosdoğru, ve siz bundan yakayı kurtaramazsınız 53 Zulmetmiş olan her nefis bütün Arzdakine malik olsa idi, azâbı gördükleri vakıt hepsi içten içe nedamet ederek kendini kurtarmak için onu fedâ ederdi, fakat beyinlerinde kaza, adalet ile imza edilmiştir, hiç birine zulmedilmez 54 Uyan Göklerde ve Yerde ne varsa Allahındır, uyan Allahın va'di muhakkak haktır ve lâkin ekserisi bilmezler 55 O hem diriltir hem öldürür ve hep döndürülüb ona götürüleceksiniz 56 Ey insanlar işte size rabbınızdan bir mev'ıza ve gönüller derdine bir şifa, ve mü'minler için bir hidayet ve rahmet geldi 57 De ki: Allahın fadlıle, rahmetile, ancak onunla artık ferahlanın, o onların toplayıb durduklarından hayırlıdır 58 De ki baksanıza a: Allah sizin için rızk olarak neler indirdi de siz ondan bir haram, bir halâl yaptınız, size, de: Allah mı izin verdi? Yoksa Allaha iftira mı ediyorsunuz? 59 Yalanı Allaha iftira edenler kıyamet gününü ne zannediyorlar? Her halde Allah insanlara karşı bir lûtuf sahibidir, lâkin ekserisi bilmezler 60 Her hangi sh:»2730 bir şeinde bulunsan, Kur'andan her ne okusan ve her hangi bir amel yapsanız, siz ona dalıb coşarken mutlak biz üzerinizde şahid bulunuruz, rabbından ne Yerde ne Gökte zerre miskali ve ondan ne daha küçük ne daha büyük hiç bir şey kaçmaz hepsi bir kitabı mübîndedir 61 ��RV› a Û b¬ a¡æ£ a ë¤Û¡î b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Û b ì¤Ò¥ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ë Û bç¢á¤ í z¤Œ ã¢ìæ 7 SV› a Û£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa ë × bã¢ìa í n£ Ô¢ìæ 6 TV› Û è¢á¢ aÛ¤j¢’¤Š¨ô Ï¡ó aÛ¤z î¨ìñ¡ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b ë Ï¡ó aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡6 Û bm j¤†©í3 Û¡Ø Ü¡à bp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 ‡¨Û¡Ù ç¢ì aÛ¤1 ì¤‹¢ aÛ¤È Ä©îá¢6›� Meali Şerifi Uyan! ki Allahın evliyası ne üzerlerine korku vardır ne de onlar mahzun olurlar 62 Onlar ki Allaha iyman etmişlerdir ve hep takvâ ile korunur dururlar 63 Müjde onların Dünya hayatta da Âhırette de, Allahın kelimatına tebdil yok o işte fevzi azim o 64 62. ��a Û b¬ a¡æ£ a ë¤Û¡î b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¡›� İyi bil ki hakıkaten evliyaullah - Allah velîleri, Allah dostları ��Û b ì¤Ò¥ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ë Û bç¢á¤ í z¤Œ ã¢ìæ 7›� üzerlerine korku yoktur hem de onlar mahzun olmazlar. Allah korkusu her korkuyu silmiş olduğu için ilerisinde korku yok müjde var, ilerisi daha güzel olduğu için de geçmişe hüzün yok. Evliyaullah unvanı, Allaha dost olanlar, Allah için dost olanlar, Allah için icrayi velâyet edenler ma'nâlarına sh:»2731 gelebilir. Ve velâyet, mahabbet, nusrat, tenfizi emir mefhumlarını ifade eder. Bu unvana kimlerin müstakık oldukları hakkında müfessîrinin naklettikleri ba'zı rivayetler vardır. Senedleri Taberîde mezkûr olduğu üzere Seıyd ibni Cübeyrden merviydir ki Resulullaha evliyaullahdan sual edilmiş, şöyle buyurmuştur: « �ç¢á¢ aÛ£ ˆ¡íå a¡‡ a ‰¢ëª¢a ‡¢×¡Š aÛÜ£¨é¢� » diğer bir rivayette: « �í¢ˆ¤× Š¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û¡Š¢ëª¤í n¡è¡á¤� » - onlar öyle zevattır ki görüldükleri zaman Allah zikr-ü yad olunur. Ta'biri âharle sâde görülüvermelerinden dolayı Allah hatırlanır: Semt ve hey'etleri ya'ni siyretleri ve halleri derhal Allahı ıhtar eder, Ki ibni Abbas işbu «semt ve hey'et» tefsiri yerine «ıhbat-ü sekînet» demiştir. Bunların mal ve sair esbab-ü menafi' ile alâkadar olmıyarak ancak Allah için Allahda seviş, « �y¢k£¢ Ï¡ó aÛÜ£¨é¡� » ile birbirlerine mahabbet ve musafat eden « �a Û¤à¢n z b2£¢ìæ Ï¡ó aÛÜ£¨é¡� » oldukları da merviydir. Netekim Ömer İbnilhattab radıyallahü anhten merviydir ki Resulullah sallâllahü aleyhi vessellem şöyle buyurmuştur: Allahın kullarından bir takım insanlar vardır ki enbiya değil şüheda da değildirler amma yevmi kıyamette Allah ındindeki makamlarından dolayı onlara Enbiya ve Şüheda gıbta edecekler. «Bunlar kimlerdir? Ve amelleri nedir? Bize haber ver ki bu suretle biz de onlara muhibb oluruz ya Resulullah» dediler, Resulullah: «bunlar bir kavmdir ki beyinlerinde ne akribalık, ne de teatı edecekleri emval alâkası olmaksızın Allah ruhile Allahda sevişirler: fevallhi yüzleri bir nur ve kendileri nurdan bir minber üzerindedirler. Nas korktuğu vakıt bunlar korkmazlar, nas mahzun oldukları zaman bunlar mahzun olmazlar» buyurdu ve bu âyeti okudu: «��a Û b¬ a¡æ£ a ë¤Û¡î b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Û b ì¤Ò¥ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ë Û bç¢á¤ í z¤Œ ã¢ìæ 7� » Ebû Hüreyreden ve ebû Maliki Eş'arîden dahi ayni mealde rivayetler varid olmuştur. Bu rivayetlerin her biri bir hâssa ile ta'rif demek olduğundan hepsini cami' olmak üzere evliyaullah şu mefhum ile ta'rif olunmuştur: «Allaha taatle tevellâ eder, Allah da kendilerine kerametle tevellâ eder olan sh:»2732 kimseler» ki bu âyette daha vazıh bir surette şöyle beyan ve tefsir buyuruluyor: Ya'ni evliyaullah 63. ��a Û£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa ë × bã¢ìa í n£ Ô¢ìæ 6›� onlar ki iyman etmişlerdir ve ittika eder dururlar tam bir iyman ile evâmir ve ahkâmı ilâhiyyeyi infaz ederler ve kendilerinden Allahın rızasına muhalif bir hal sadir olmamak için daima korunur, şüpheli şeylerden sakınır dururlar. İşte evliyaullahın haddi tammı budur. Cinsi karibi mü'min; faslı karibi en başında mehafetullah bulunan ittika haslatıdır ki bunlar onların Allaha tevellâlarıdır. 64. ��Û è¢á¢ aÛ¤j¢’¤Š¨ô Ï¡ó aÛ¤z î¨ìñ¡ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b ë Ï¡ó aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡6›� Dünya ve âhıret hayatlarında müjde onların - bu da onların hassalarıdır ki Allahın kendilerine tevellâ ve tekrimidir. İşte keramatı evliya haktır mes'elesinin esası budur. Allahdan başka velî tanımadıkları, Allahın rızasına muhalefetten korkup korundukları ve masivallahdan hiç bir haşyetleri olmadığı, Allah da kendilerine dost olduğu için artık onlara ne korku vardır, ne de huzün. Dünyada da mübeşşer Âhırette de mübeşşerdirler. Ezcümle Dünyada « ��a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ¡íå Ó bÛ¢ìa ‰ 2£¢ä b aÛÜ£¨é¢ q¢á£ a¤n Ô bß¢ìa m n ä Œ£ 4¢ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¢ aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¢ a Û£ b m ‚ bÏ¢ìa ë Û b m z¤Œ ã¢ìa ë a 2¤’¡Š¢ëa 2¡bÛ¤v ä£ ò¡ aÛ£ n©ó ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m¢ìÇ †¢ëæ � » Âhırette « �� Ü bâ¥ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ Ÿ¡j¤n¢á¤ Ï b…¤¢Ü¢ìç b  bÛ¡†©íå � » tebşirlerine mazhardırlar.��Û bm j¤†©í3 Û¡Ø Ü¡à bp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� Allahın kelimatına tebdil yok - ya'ni bu va'ıdlerin, tebşirlerin tehallüf etmesi ihtimali yoktur. Çünkü bunlar Allah kelâmıdır. Allah sözünü değiştirecek, hukümden iskat edecek meselâ Allahın korkma, mahzun olma dediğini korkutup mahzun edebilecek hiç bir kuvveti hâkime bulunamıyacağı gibi Allah tealâ, kendisi de va'dinde asla hulf etmez, sözünü yerine getirir. Onun için evliya « ��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û b í¢Ì î£¡Š¢ ß b 2¡Ô ì¤â§ y n£¨ó í¢Ì î£¡Š¢ëa ß b 2¡b ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤6� » fahvasınca kendilerindeki o evsafı velâyeti, o iyman-ü ittikayı değiştirmedikçe Allah tealânın bu Dünya ve Âhıret tebşiratını tebdil etmesine ihtimal yoktur. Bunlar ebedî bişaretlerdir. ��Û bm j¤†©í3 Û¡Ø Ü¡à bp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� sh:»2733 Mâdemki evliyaullah böyle mübeşşerdir ve onlara havf yoktur ve mahzun olmıyacaklardır. Rütbei risalet daha yüksek olduğu cihetle ey Resuli hak sana hiç korku yoktur: ��UV› ë Û b í z¤Œ¢ã¤Ù Ó ì¤Û¢è¢á¤< a¡æ£ aÛ¤È¡Œ£ ñ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ u à©îÈ¦6b ç¢ì aÛŽ£ à©îÉ¢ aÛ¤È Ü©îá¢ VV› a Û b¬ a¡æ£ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 ë ß b í n£ j¡É¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå í †¤Ç¢ìæ ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ‘¢Š × b¬õ 6 a¡æ¤ í n£ j¡È¢ìæ a¡Û£ b aÛÄ£ å£ ë a¡æ¤ ç¢á¤ a¡Û£ b í ‚¤Š¢•¢ìæ ›�� Meali Şerifi Ötekilerin lâfları seni mahzûn etmesin, çünkü ızzet, hep Allâhındır, o hepsini işitiyor, hepsini biliyor 65 Uyan: Göklerde kim var, Yerde kim varsa hep Allahındır, Allahdan başkasına tapanlar dahi, şeriklerin tebaası olmazlar, ancak zanne teba'ıyyet ederler ve ancak kendi mızraklarıyle ölçer yalan söylerler 66 65. ��ë Û b í z¤Œ¢ã¤Ù Ó ì¤Û¢è¢á¤<›� Ve seni onların lakırdıları mahzun etmesin - ya'ni kâfirlerin şeriklerine tebaa ve avenelerine ve mal-u cahlarına güvenerek sana ezâ, tehdid ve tahvif yollu savurdukları lâflardan mahzun olma ��a¡æ£ aÛ¤È¡Œ£ ñ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ u à©îÈ¦6b›� her halde ızzet, bütün ızzet Allahındır. Bütün kudret ve galebe ve kibriya, onundur. Şimdi beyan olunacağı üzere onların güvendikleri bütün kuvvetler de sh:»2734 Allahındır. Dilediği zaman hepsini selbediverir ��ç¢ì aÛŽ£ à©îÉ¢ aÛ¤È Ü©îá¢›� o semi' ve alîmdir. - Onların söylediklerini işitir ve yapacağını bilir. Netekim: «ben ve Resullerim her halde galib oluruz diye yazmış « ��× n k aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û b Ë¤Ü¡j å£ a ã b¯ ë ‰¢¢Ü©ó6› a¡ã£ b Û ä ä¤–¢Š¢ ‰¢¢Ü ä b› a¡ã£ b¬ a Ç¤À î¤ä bÚ aÛ¤Ø ì¤q Š 6› a¡æ£ ‘ bã¡÷ Ù ç¢ì aÛ¤b 2¤n Š¢›� » buyurmuştur. 66. ��a Û b¬ a¡æ£ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6›� İyi bil ki Göklerde ve Yerde her kim varsa hepsi, Allahındır.Melâike, Sekaleyn bütün zevil'ukul, Allahın kulu, milkidir. Binaenaleyh o kâfirlerin bütün güvendikleri taptıkları şeyler, Allahın milki olduğu gibi kendileri de öyledir. ��ë ß b í n£ j¡É¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå í †¤Ç¢ìæ ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ‘¢Š × b¬õ 6›� Allahdan başkasına çağıranlarda, şerikler tebaası olmazlar. - Ya'ni Allahın şeriki yok,ülûhiyyette şirket, muhal ve bütün mâsivâ, Allahın milki olduğundan Allahdan başka şeylere duâ ve teabbüd eden, başka ma'budlar iddia ve onlara ittiba' eden müşrikler hakıkatte Allaha bir takım şerikler bulmuş da onun tebaası olmuş olmazlar. ��a¡æ¤ í n£ j¡È¢ìæ a¡Û£ b aÛÄ£ å£ ›� Başka değil, ancak zanne ittiba' ederler - vehm-ü hayal ile kendi şeriklerini Allahın şürekâsı sanar ve onlara yok yere ülûhiyyet payesi verib tapmakla Allahdan yakalarını kurtaracaklarını zannederler. - ��ë a¡æ¤ ç¢á¤ a¡Û£ b í ‚¤Š¢•¢ìæ ›� Ve bunlar sade kobuz atarlar. - Kendi mızraklarına göre, ındî farzıyyat ve tahminat ile yalan söylemekten başka bir şey yapmazlar. - Mücerred hissiyatlarına tebean halkı hâlık, abdi ma'bud, tabi'i metbu' farzeder, saçmalar dururlar, hasılı şürekâları yalan, tehdidleri boş, Allaha karşı isnad etmek istedikleri her şey hiç, ve hepsi ızzeti ilâhiyye altında makhurdur. Filhakıka: ��sh:»2735 � �� WV› ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô u È 3 Û Ø¢á¢ aÛ£ î¤3 Û¡n Ž¤Ø¢ä¢ìa Ï©îé¡ ë aÛä£ è b‰ ß¢j¤–¡Š¦6a a¡æ£ Ï©ó ‡¨Û¡Ù Û b¨í bp§ Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í Ž¤à È¢ìæ XV› Ó bÛ¢ìa am£ ‚ ˆ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë Û †¦a ¢j¤z bã é¢6 ç¢ì aÛ¤Ì ä¡ó£¢6 Û é¢ ß b Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë ß b Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 a¡æ¤ Ç¡ä¤† ×¢á¤ ß¡å¤ ¢Ü¤À bæ§ 2¡è¨ˆ 6a a m Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß b Û b m È¤Ü à¢ìæ YV› Ó¢3¤ a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå í 1¤n Š¢ëæ Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ¤Ø ˆ¡l Û b í¢1¤Ü¡z¢ìæ 6 PW› ß n bÊ¥ Ï¡ó aÛ†£¢ã¤î b q¢á£ a¡Û î¤ä b ß Š¤u¡È¢è¢á¤ q¢á£ ã¢ˆ©íÔ¢è¢á¢ aÛ¤È ˆ al aÛ’£ †©í† 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í Ø¤1¢Š¢ëæ ;›� �� � Meali Şerifi O, odur ki içinde durub dinlenesiniz diye sizin için geceyi yaptı, gündüzü de göz açıcı, elbette bunda dinliyecek bir kavm için bir çok âyetler var 67 "Dediler ki: Allah, veled edindi" hâşâ o sübhâne, ganiy o, Göklerdeki ve Yerdeki hep onun elinizde ona dair hiç bir burhan yoktur, Allaha karşı ılm ile isbat edemiyeceğiz şey mi isnad ediyorsunuz? 68 De ki: elbette yalanı Allaha iftira edenler felâh bulmazlar 69 Dünyada cüz'î bir zevk, sonra dönüşleri bizedir, sonra biz onlara o küfürlerinden dolayı azâbı tattıracağız 70 sh:»2736 67.�ç¢ì ›� O - Allah celle celâlüh ��aÛ£ ˆ©ô›� o dur ki ��u È 3 Û Ø¢á¢ aÛ£ î¤3 ›� sizin için geceyi yaptı - ya'ni muzlim karanlık yaptı ��Û¡n Ž¤Ø¢ä¢ìa Ï©îé¡›� yaptı ki içinde sakin olasınız - zahmetlerini çektiğiniz hareketlerden feragat edib sükûn bulasınız müteharriklikten sükûnete geçesiniz, agyardan nazarı kesib vahdete çekilerek dinlenesiniz ��ë aÛä£ è b‰ ß¢j¤–¡Š¦6a›� gündüzü de mubsır - ya'ni gösterici yapmıştır ki etrafınızı görüb hareket edesiniz, vazifelerinizi yapasınız, gecelerin istilâyi zulmetinde kuvayı hayatiyye için bir vesilei sükûn, zıyayi neharda ise bir vesilei intibah ve hareket vardır. Hareket ve sükûn ise hâdisatı hayatiyyeden başka âlemdeki bütün hadisatı cismaniyyenin dahi asıl ve künhünü teşkil eden iki hadisei şamiledir ki ta'ban nur ve zulmet gibi birbirlerile ictima'ları nâkabil iki zıddı mütekabildirler. Ecsam, kendiliğinden ve sırf kendi tabiatlerile ne sükûndan harekete geçebilir ne de hareketten sükûna. İşte bu iki zıddı mütekabili yekdiğerine kalb ve tahvil ederek hadisatı âleme cereyan veren ve leyl-ü neharı bunlarla alâkadar ederek insanları kâh hissi sükûn ve kâh hissi hareket ile mütena'ım veya mütekallib kılan ancak Allahdır. Allah böyle bütün nur ve zulmetin ve bütün harekât ve sekenatın halık ve mutesarrıfıdır. Ve alel'umum insanlar leyl-ü neharda sükûn ve hareketten müteessir zamaniyyattan oldukları halde Allah zamanın da fevkında hâkimdir. Ve bütün zaman ve zamanniyyat, onun ca'l-ü tahsısıdır. ��a¡æ£ Ï©ó ‡¨Û¡Ù ›� Muhakkak ki bunda - bu ca'lde, leyl-ü neharın bu sureti tahsısında bu nur-ü zulmet, bu sükûn-ü hareket, bu gösteriş ve göstermeyiş tahavvülâtında ve leyl-ü nehar içindeki vekayii zamaniyye ve tarihiyyede ��Û b¨í bp§ Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í Ž¤à È¢ìæ ›� samiası olub sh:»2737 dinliyecek olan bir kavm için elbette çok, pek çok âyetler vardır. - Ya'ni bütün mekân ve zaman aklî, naklî delâili tevhid ile doludur. Böyle iken zann-ü hayale tebeıyyet eden yalancılar 68. ��Ó bÛ¢ìa am£ ‚ ˆ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë Û †¦a›� Allah, veled ittihaz etti dediler - oğul veya kız evlâd edindi diye iftirada bulundular bir takımları tekvin ile tevlidi farkedemediler, halk-u iycadı doğurmak veya doğurtmak zanneylediler, hudusü bir tevellüd, ma'lûlü bir veled, ılleti bir valid veya valide gibi farz ettiler. Tevlid ve tevellüdün evvel emirde bir halka mütevakkıf olduğunu, yoktan bir iycad olmadan bir tevellüd farzı, tenakuz olacağını hisab etmediler de âlemin halık tealâdan tevellüd ve infisal suretiyle tekevvün ve sudur eylediğine kail olarak Allaha oğullar, kızlar isnad eylediler ve ondan tevellüd ve tenasül etmiş erkekli dişili bir ilâhlar silsilesi uydurarak onlara perestiş ettiler ki işte müşriklerin esatıri, hep bu uydurmalardır. Fakat daha garibi odur ki tekvinin ancak halk-u icad ile mümkin olduğunu işiten ve « � Ü¤Õ¥ 2 È¤† aÛ¤È † â¡� » umdesine agâh olanlardan bir kısmı da yine tevellüd tevehhümüne saplandılar. Melekler, Allahın kızları; Uzeyr, Allahın oğlu, Mesih, Allahın oğlu dediler. Böyle diyenlerden bir kısmı da bunu hakıkaten vilâdet ma'nâsiyle değil evlâtlık ma'nâsıyle te'vil ederek teşrifen oğul yaptı, kendinin oğlu şerefini verdi ve ülûhiyyetten hıssadar etti dediler. Onun için bu âyette ittihaz ta'birile diğerlerinden daha ziyade bu kısma taaruz olunmuştur.��¢j¤z bã é¢6›� Sübhanallah hâşâ - hâlık, valid olur mu? Çünkü vilâdet bir tecezzi ve tenakus, evlâd ittihazı da bir ihtiyac ile alâkadardır. Halbuki ��ç¢ì aÛ¤Ì ä¡ó£¢6›� o, ganîdir. Hem yegâne ganîdir - ilh... Risaletin kuvvet ve hakkıyyetini ve Resulün Allaha tevekkül ve ı'timadının yüksekliğini ve kâfirlere azâbın şiddetini emsali tarihiyyesiyle tavzıh için: sh:»2738 ��QW› ë am¤3¢ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ã j b ã¢ì€§< a¡‡¤ Ó b4 Û¡Ô ì¤ß¡é© í b Ó ì¤â¡ a¡æ¤ × bæ × j¢Š Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ ß Ô bß©ó ë m ˆ¤×©îŠ©ô 2¡b¨í bp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ï È Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ m ì ×£ Ü¤o¢ Ï b u¤à¡È¢ì¬a a ß¤Š ×¢á¤ ë ‘¢Š × b¬õ ×¢á¤ q¢á£ Û bí Ø¢å¤ a ß¤Š¢×¢á¤ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ Ë¢à£ ò¦ q¢á£ aÓ¤š¢ì¬a a¡Û ó£ ë Û b m¢ä¤Ä¡Š¢ëæ¡ RW› Ï b¡æ¤ m ì Û£ î¤n¢á¤ Ï à b  b Û¤n¢Ø¢á¤ ß¡å¤ a u¤Š§6 a¡æ¤ a u¤Š¡ô a¡Û£ b Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡= ë a¢ß¡Š¤p¢ a æ¤ a ×¢ìæ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢Ž¤Ü¡à©îå SW› Ï Ø ˆ£ 2¢ìê¢ Ï ä v£ î¤ä bê¢ ë ß å¤ ß È é¢ Ï¡ó aÛ¤1¢Ü¤Ù¡ ë u È Ü¤ä bç¢á¤  Ü b¬ö¡Ñ ë a Ë¤Š Ó¤ä b aÛ£ ˆ©íå × ˆ£ 2¢ìa 2¡b¨í bm¡ä 7b Ï bã¤Ä¢Š¤ × î¤Ñ × bæ Ç bÓ¡j ò¢ aÛ¤à¢ä¤ˆ ‰©íå ›� Meali Şerifi Hem onlara Nuhun kıssasını oku, bir vakıt kavmine demişti ki: ey kavmim: eğer benim duruşum ve Allahın âyetlerini ıhtar edişim size ağır geliyorsa, bilin ki ben, Allaha dayanmışım, artık siz ve şerikleriniz her ne yapacaksanız toplanıb bütün azminizle karar verin, sonra yapacağınız, size hiç bir gam da teşkil etmesin, sonra hukmünüzü bana icra edin ve elinizden gelirse bana bir lâhza göz de açtırmayın 71 Eğer aldırmazsanız ben de, sizden bir ecir istemedim â, benim acrim ancak Allahadır, ve ben onun birliğine boyun eğen müslimînden olmakla emrolundum 72 Bunun üzerine yine onu tekzib ettiler. Biz de onu ve beraberindekileri gemide necâte çıkarıb bunları Yer yüzünün sh:»2739 halifeleri kıldık, âyetlerimizi tekzib edenleri ise gark ettik, bak işte inzâr olunanların âkibeti nasıl oldu 73 Tarihî misal bundan ıbaret de değil: ��TW› q¢á£ 2 È r¤ä b ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ê© ‰¢¢Ü¦b a¡Û¨ó Ó ì¤ß¡è¡á¤ Ï v b¬ëª¢@ç¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤j î£¡ä bp¡ Ï à b × bã¢ìa Û¡î¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìa 2¡à b× ˆ£ 2¢ìa 2¡é© ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢6 × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ã À¤j É¢ Ç Ü¨ó Ó¢Ü¢ìl¡ aÛ¤à¢È¤n †©íå UW› q¢á£ 2 È r¤ä b ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ç¡á¤ ß¢ì¨ó ë ç¨Š¢ëæ a¡Û¨ó Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ ë ß Üb¯ ö¡é© 2¡b¨í bm¡ä b Ï b¤n Ø¤j Š¢ëa ë × bã¢ìa Ó ì¤ß¦b ß¢v¤Š¡ß©îå VW› Ï Ü à£ b u b¬õ ç¢á¢ aÛ¤z Õ£¢ ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ã b Ó bÛ¢ì¬a a¡æ£ ç¨ˆ a Û Ž¡z¤Š¥ ß¢j©îå¥ WW› Ó b4 ß¢ì¨¬ó a m Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ Û¡Ü¤z Õ£¡ Û à£ b u b¬õ ×¢á¤6 a ¡z¤Š¥ ç¨ˆ 6a ë Û b í¢1¤Ü¡|¢ aÛŽ£ by¡Š¢ëæ XW› Ó bÛ¢ì¬a a u¡÷¤n ä b Û¡n Ü¤1¡n ä b Ç à£ b ë u †¤ã b Ç Ü î¤é¡ a¨2 b¬õ ã @b ë m Ø¢ìæ Û Ø¢à b aÛ¤Ø¡j¤Š¡í b¬õ¢ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 ë ß b ã z¤å¢ Û Ø¢à b 2¡à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå YW› ë Ó b4 Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ¢ aö¤n¢ìã©ó 2¡Ø¢3£¡  by¡Š§ Ç Ü©îá§ PX› Ï Ü à£ b u b¬õ aÛŽ£ z Š ñ¢ Ó b4 Û è¢á¤ ß¢ì¨¬ó a Û¤Ô¢ìa ß b¬ a ã¤n¢á¤ ß¢Ü¤Ô¢ìæ ›� sh:»2740 ��QX› Ï Ü à£ b¬ a Û¤Ô ì¤a Ó b4 ß¢ì¨ó ß b u¡÷¤n¢á¤ 2¡é¡ aÛŽ¡£z¤Š¢6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é  ,î¢j¤À¡Ü¢é¢6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û b í¢–¤Ü¡|¢ Ç à 3 aÛ¤à¢1¤Ž¡†©íå RX› ë í¢z¡Õ£¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ¤z Õ£ 2¡Ø Ü¡à bm¡é© ë Û ì¤ × Š¡ê aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß¢ìæ ; SX› Ï à b¬ a¨ß å Û¡à¢ì¨¬ó a¡Û£ b ‡¢‰£¡í£ ò¥ ß¡å¤ Ó ì¤ß¡é© Ç Ü¨ó  ì¤Ò§ ß¡å¤ Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ ë ß Üb ¯ö¡è¡á¤ a æ¤ í 1¤n¡ä è¢á¤6 ë a¡æ£ Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ Û È b4§ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡7 ë a¡ã£ é¢ Û à¡å aÛ¤à¢Ž¤Š¡Ï©îå TX› ë Ó b4 ß¢ì¨ó í b Ó ì¤â¡ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ a¨ß ä¤n¢á¤ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ Ï È Ü î¤é¡ m ì ×£ Ü¢ì¬a a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ ß¢Ž¤Ü¡à©îå UX› Ï Ô bÛ¢ìa Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ m ì ×£ Ü¤ä 7b ‰ 2£ ä b Û b m v¤È Ü¤ä b Ï¡n¤ä ò¦ Û¡Ü¤Ô ì¤â¡ aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå = VX› ë ã v£¡ä b 2¡Š y¤à n¡Ù ß¡å aÛ¤Ô ì¤â¡ aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå WX› ë a ë¤y î¤ä b¬ a¡Û¨ó ß¢ì¨ó ë a ©îé¡ a æ¤ m j ì£ a¨ Û¡Ô ì¤ß¡Ø¢à b 2¡à¡–¤Š 2¢î¢ìm¦b ë au¤È Ü¢ìa 2¢î¢ìm Ø¢á¤ Ó¡j¤Ü ò¦ ë a Ó©îà¢ìa aÛ–£ Ü¨ìñ 6 ë 2 ’£¡Š¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ›� sh:»2741 ��XX› ë Ó b4 ß¢ì¨ó ‰ 2£ ä b¬ a¡ã£ Ù a¨m î¤o Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ ë ß Ü b ê¢ ‹©íä ò¦ ë a ß¤ì aÛ¦b Ï¡ó aÛ¤z î¨ìñ¡ aÛ†£¢ã¤î =b ‰ 2£ ä b Û¡î¢š¡Ü£¢ìa Ç å¤  j©îÜ¡Ù 7 ‰ 2£ ä b aŸ¤à¡¤ Ç Ü¨¬ó a ß¤ì aÛ¡è¡á¤ ë a‘¤†¢…¤ Ç Ü¨ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤ Ï Ü b í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìa y n£¨ó í Š ë¢a aÛ¤È ˆ al aÛ¤b Û©îá YX› Ó b4 Ó †¤ a¢u©îj o¤ … Ç¤ì m¢Ø¢à b Ï b¤n Ô©îà b ë Û b m n£ j¡È b¬æ£¡  j©î3 aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û b í È¤Ü à¢ìæ PY› ë u bë ‹¤ã b 2¡j ä©ó¬ a«¡¤Š a¬ö©î3 aÛ¤j z¤Š Ï bª m¤j È è¢á¤ Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ¢ ë u¢ä¢ì…¢ê¢ 2 Ì¤î¦b ë Ç †¤ë¦6a y n£¨ó¬ a¡‡ a¬ a …¤‰ × é¢ aÛ¤Ì Š Ö¢= Ó b4 a¨ß ä¤o¢ a ã£ é¢ Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b aÛ£ ˆ©¬ô a¨ß ä o¤ 2¡é© 2 ä¢ì¬a a¡¤Š a¬ö©î3 ë a ã ¯b ß¡å aÛ¤à¢Ž¤Ü¡à©îå QY› a¨¬Û¤÷¨å ë Ó †¤ Ç – î¤o Ó j¤3¢ ë ×¢ä¤o ß¡å aÛ¤à¢1¤Ž¡†©íå RY› Ï bÛ¤î ì¤â ã¢ä v£©îÙ 2¡j † ã¡Ù Û¡n Ø¢ìæ Û¡à å¤  Ü¤1 Ù a¨í ò¦6 ë a¡æ£ × r©îŠ¦a ß¡å aÛä£ b¡ Ç å¤ a¨í bm¡ä b Û Ì bÏ¡Ü¢ìæ ; SY› ë Û Ô †¤ 2 ì£ a¤ã b 2 ä©ó¬ a¡¤Š a¬ö©î3 ß¢j ì£ a •¡†¤Ö§ ë ‰ ‹ Ó¤ä bç¢á¤ ß¡å aÛÀ£ î£¡j bp¡7 Ï à b a¤n Ü 1¢ìa y n£¨ó u b¬õ ç¢á¢ aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á¢6 a¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù í Ô¤š©ó 2 î¤ä è¢á¤ í ì¤â aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡ Ï©îà b × bã¢ìa Ï©îé¡ í ‚¤n Ü¡1¢ìæ ›� sh:»2742 ��TY› Ï b¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤o Ï©ó ‘ Ù£§ ß¡à£ b¬ a ã¤Œ Û¤ä b¬ a¡Û î¤Ù Ï Ž¤÷ 3¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå í Ô¤Š ëª¢@æ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡Ù 7 Û Ô †¤ u b¬õ Ú aÛ¤z Õ£¢ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ù Ï Ü b m Ø¢ìã å£ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢à¤n Š©íå = UY› ë Û b m Ø¢ìã å£ ß¡å aÛ£ ˆ©íå × ˆ£ 2¢ìa 2¡b¨í bp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ï n Ø¢ìæ ß¡å aÛ¤‚ b¡Š©íå VY› a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå y Ô£ o¤ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ × Ü¡à o¢ ‰ 2£¡Ù Û bí¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ = WY› ë Û ì¤ u b¬õ m¤è¢á¤ ×¢3£¢ a¨í ò§ y n£¨ó í Š ë¢a aÛ¤È ˆ al aÛ¤b Û©îá ›� Meali Şerifi Sonra onun arkasından bir çok Peygamberleri kavmlerine gönderdik, onlara açık mu'cizelerle vardırlar, fakat önce yalan dediklerine bir türlü inanmak istemediler, işte biz tecavüzü ı'tiyad edenlerin kalblerini böyle tab'ederiz 74 Sonra bunların arkasından Musâ ile Harunu Fir'avn ve cemaatine âyetlerimizle gönderdik, iymanı kibirlerine yediremediler ve mücrim bir kavm idiler 75 Tarafımızdan kendilerine hak geldiği vakıt her halde bu açık bir sihir dediler 76 Musâ, ya! dedi: size hak gelince böyle mi diyorsunuz? Bu sihir mi? Halbuki sihirbazlar felâh bulmazlar 77 Sen, dediler: bizi, atalarımızı üzerinde bulduğumuz yoldan çeviresin de bu yerde Devlet ikinizin olsun diye mi geldin? Biz ikinize de inanamayız 78 Fir'avn da, bana bütün bilgiç sihirbazları getirin dedi 79 Bunun üzerine sihirbazlar geldiği vakıt Musâ onlara ne ortaya atacaksınız siz atın dedi 80 Vaktâ ki attılar, Musâ bu, sizin yaptığınız dedi: sihir, her halde Allâh, onu ibtâl edecek, her halde Allah, müfsidlerin ameline salah vermez 81 Allah, kelimatiyle hakkı ihkak edecek, isterse mücrimler hoşlanmasınlar 82 Hasılı Fir'avn ve cem'ıyyetinin belâsı korkusundan ibtîdâ Musâya kavminin sh:»2743 bir zürriyetinden başka iyman eden olmadı, çünkü Fir'avn o yerde çok üstün idi ve çok aşırı giden müsriflerden idi 83 Musâ da, ey kavmim: siz gerçekten Allaha iyman ettinizse, onun birliğine ıhlâs ile teslim olmuş müslimler iseniz artık ona i'timâd edin dedi 84 Onlar da, biz Allâha i'timâd ettik, ya rabbenâ bizi o zalim kavmin fitnesine düşürme 85 ve rahmetinle bizi o kâfir kavmden kurtar dediler 86 Biz ise Musâya ve kardeşine şu vahyi verdik: kavminiz için Mısırda bir takım evler ihzar edin, ve evlerinizi kıble tarafına yapın ve namaz kılın, hem de mü'minleri tebşir eyle 87 Musâ, ya rab! Dedi, sen Fir'avne ve cem'iyyetine, Dünya hayatta bir ziynet ve haşmet ve nice nice mallar verdin, yolundan saptırsınlar diye mi ya rab, ya rab! Mallarını sil süpür ve kalblerini şiddetle sık ki o elîm azâbı görmedikçe iyman etmiycekler 88 Peki buyurdu: duanız kabul olundu, siz yine istikamette devam edin ve kendini bilmiyenlerin meslekine uymayın 89 Derken Benî İsraîli denizi geçirdik, derhal Fir'avn askerile ta'kıb ve taaruz için arkalarına düştü, nihayet gark kendini derdest edince "inandım hakıkat Benî İsrailin iyman ettiğinden başka ilâh yok, ben de ona teslim olanlardanım, dedi 90 Ya... şimdi ha? Halbuki bundan evvel ısyan etmiştin, müfsidlerden idin 91 Biz de, bu gün seni bedeninle bir tepeye atacağız ki arkandan geleceklere bir ibret olasın, maamafih insanların bir çoğu âyetlerimizden cidden gafildirler 92 Filhakıka Benî İsraili cidden güzel bir yurda yerleştirdik ve hoş ni'metlerden merzuk kıldık, nihayet ihtilâf etmeleri de kendilerine ilim geldikten sonra oldu, şüphe yok ki o ıhtilâf edib durdukları şeylerde rabbın kıyâmet günü aralarında hukmünü verecek 93 Şimdi şu sana indirdiğimiz şeylerde bilfarz şekkedecek olursan senden evvel kitab okuyanlara sor, kasem olsun ki sana rabbından hak geldi, sakın şüphe edenlerden olma ki husrâna düşenlerden olmıyasın 95 Hakıkat aleyhlerinde rabbının kelimesi hakkolmuş olanlar iymana gelmezler 96 Velevse sh:»2744 kendilerine her âyet gelmiş olsun, tâ o elîm azâbı görecekleri âna kadar 97 94. ��Ï b¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤o Ï©ó ‘ Ù£§ ß¡à£ b¬ a ã¤Œ Û¤ä b¬ a¡Û î¤Ù ›� Şimdi şu sana indirdiklerimizden bilfarz cüz'î şekk içinde kalırsan - bu âyet bâlâdaki kıssaların sıdk-ü hakkıyyetini te'yid ile risaleti Muhammediyyeyi te'kid ve takviye sıyakındadır. Ma'lûm ya farz ne vukuu ne de imkânı iycab etmiyeceğinden burada da ne şekk ne sual vaki' değildir. Ancak bu kıssaların âyatı ilâhiyyeden olan fevkal'ade vukuatı tezammun ettiklerini ıhtar ile beraber nübüvveti Muhammediye hakkında en cüz'î bir şüphe ihtimaline bile mesağ bırakmıyan bir kuvveti beyan ve tehyici iykan vardır. Ya'ni başka taraftan öğrenmek suretile değil Allah tarafından sana vahy ile bervechi bâlâ haber verilen Fir'avn vesaire kıssalarının sıhhatinde şekk-ü şüpheye asla mahal yoktur. Sen de bunda şüphe etmezsin, Maamafih bilfarzı vettakdir cüz'î bir şekk ihtimaline ma'ruz kalacak olursa ��Ï Ž¤÷ 3¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå í Ô¤Š ëª¢@æ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡Ù 7›� senden evvel kitab okuyanlara sor - ya'ni bunlar ehli kitab ındinde ma'lûm ve muhakkak ve kütübi salifede de sabittir. Onlar bu kıssalardan ibret almayıp hâlâ şirk-ü küfürde devam eden ehli kitab bile bunları inkâr edemiyecek evet demeğe mecbur olacaklardır. Bundan ise şu netice çıkar: ��Û Ô †¤ u b¬õ Ú aÛ¤z Õ£¢ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ù ›� Kasem olsun ki rabbından sana muhakkak hak geldi - kütübi salifeyi okumadan ve okuyanlardan işitmeden yalnız rabbından indirilen vahy ile bilip haber verdiğin halde bunlar kütübi salifeyi mütalea edenler nezdinde de muhakkak olunca artık her şüpheden âzade olarak tebeyyün eder ki bu haberler ve bu Kur'an « ��ë ß b × bæ ç¨ˆ a aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¢ a æ¤ í¢1¤n Š¨ô ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » dır. Ve sana rabbından hak vahy-ü risalet gelmiş olduğu muhakkaktır. Rabbın hak tealâ bunu böyle bilhassa kasem sh:»2745 ile te'kid ve te'min ederek de sarahaten beyan ve i'lân etmiştir.Binaenaleyh ��Ï Ü b m Ø¢ìã å£ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢à¤n Š©íå =›� sakın şüphe edenlerden olma. - Cezm-ü yakînin ve rabbına i'timadın asla sarsılmasın. Kemali tevekkül ile vazifene devam et. İnanmıyanlara gelince: 96. ��a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå y Ô£ o¤ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ × Ü¡à o¢ ‰ 2£¡Ù ›� Her halde rabbının kelimesi aleyhlerine hakolmuş olanlar - küfür ve azâblarına hukmi ilâhi tahakkuk etmiş bulunanlar 97. ��Û bí¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ = P ë Û ì¤ u b¬õ m¤è¢á¤ ×¢3£¢ a¨í ò§ y n£¨ó í Š ë¢a aÛ¤È ˆ al aÛ¤b Û©îá ›� kendilerine her âyet de gelmiş olsa - Fir'avn gibi - bil'fi'l azâbı elîmi görünceye kadar iyman etmezler. - O vakit o iyman fâide verir mi? İymanı ye'is makbul olur mu? diye hatıra gelirse : ��XY› Ï Ü ì¤Û b × bã o¤ Ó Š¤í ò¥ a¨ß ä o¤ Ï ä 1 È è b¬ a©íà bã¢è b¬ a¡Û£ b Ó ì¤â í¢ìã¢ 6 Û à£ b¬ a¨ß ä¢ìa × ’ 1¤ä b Ç ä¤è¢á¤ Ç ˆ al aÛ¤‚¡Œ¤ô¡ Ï¡ó aÛ¤z î¨ìñ¡ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b ë ß n£ È¤ä bç¢á¤ a¡Û¨ó y©îå§›� Meali Şerifi Fakat o vakit iyman edip de iymanları kendilerine fâide vermiş bir memleket olsa idi? Ancak Yunüsün kavmi iyman ettikleri vakıt Dünya hayatta o rüsvalık azâbını kendilerinden açmış ve bir zamana kadar onları müstefid etmiş idik 98 98. ��a¡Û£ b Ó ì¤â í¢ìã¢ 6›� Ya'ni Yunüs aleyhisselâmın kavminden başka iymani ye'sin fâide verdiği hiç bir memleket ehalisi yoktur. İymanı her halde mukaddem olmak lâzımdır ki korunmak mümkin olsun. Yoksa Dünyevî sh:»2746 veya Uhrevî muvakkat veya ebedî her hangi bir azâb gelip çatınca mutlak hukmünü icra eder. Hukmi hak böyledir. Ve iyi bilmek lâzım gelir ki iymanın vücud ve ademi de Allahın meşiyyetine merbuttur : ��YY› ë Û ì¤ ‘ b¬õ ‰ 2£¢Ù Û b¨ß å ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ×¢Ü£¢è¢á¤ u à©îÈ¦6b a Ï b ã¤o m¢Ø¤Š¡ê¢ aÛä£ b y n£¨ó í Ø¢ìã¢ìa ß¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå PPQ› ë ß b × bæ Û¡ä 1¤§ a æ¤ m¢ìª¤ß¡å a¡Û£ b 2¡b¡‡¤æ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 ë í v¤È 3¢ aÛŠ£¡u¤ Ç Ü ó aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û b í È¤Ô¡Ü¢ìæ QPQ› Ó¢3¡ aã¤Ä¢Š¢ëa ß b‡ a Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 ë ß b m¢Ì¤ä¡ó aÛ¤b¨í bp¢ ë aÛä£¢ˆ¢‰¢ Ç å¤ Ó ì¤â§ Û b í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ RPQ› Ï è 3¤ í ä¤n Ä¡Š¢ëæ a¡Û£ b ß¡r¤3 a í£ bâ¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå  Ü ì¤a ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡è¡á¤6 Ó¢3¤ Ï bã¤n Ä¡Š¢ë¬a a¡ã£©ó ß È Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ä¤n Ä¡Š©íå SPQ› q¢á£ ã¢ä v©£ó ‰¢¢Ü ä b ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa × ˆ¨Û¡Ù 7 y Ô£¦b Ç Ü î¤ä b ã¢ä¤w¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ; TPQ› Ó¢3¤ í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ b¢ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ Ï©ó ‘ Ù£§ ß¡å¤ …©íä©ó Ï Ü b¬ a Ç¤j¢†¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå m È¤j¢†¢ëæ ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Û¨Ø¡å¤ a Ç¤j¢†¢ aÛÜ£¨é aÛ£ ˆ©ô í n ì Ï£¨îØ¢á¤7 ë a¢ß¡Š¤p¢ a æ¤ a ×¢ìæ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå = UPQ› ë a æ¤ a Ó¡á¤ ë u¤è Ù Û¡Ü†£©íå¡ y ä©î1¦7b ë Û b m Ø¢ìã å£ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå ›� sh:»2747 ��VPQ› ë Û b m †¤Ê¢ ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß b Û b í ä¤1 È¢Ù ë Û b í š¢Š£¢Ú 7 Ï b¡æ¤ Ï È Ü¤o Ï b¡ã£ Ù a¡‡¦a ß¡å aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå WPQ› ë a¡æ¤ í à¤Ž Ž¤Ù aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡š¢Š£§ Ï Ü b × b‘¡Ñ Û é¢¬ a¡Û£ b ç¢ì 7 ë a¡æ¤ í¢Š¡…¤Ú 2¡‚ î¤Š§ Ï Ü b ‰ a¬…£ Û¡1 š¤Ü¡é©6 í¢–©îk¢ 2¡é© ß å¤ í ’ b¬õ¢ ß¡å¤ Ç¡j b…¡ê©6 ë ç¢ì aÛ¤Ì 1¢ì‰¢ aÛŠ£ y©îá¢ XPQ› Ó¢3¤ í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ b¢ Ó †¤ u b¬õ ×¢á¢ aÛ¤z Õ£¢ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢á¤7 Ï à å¡ aç¤n †¨ô Ï b¡ã£ à b í è¤n †©ô Û¡ä 1¤Ž¡é©7 ë ß å¤ ™ 3£ Ï b¡ã£ à b í š¡3£¢ Ç Ü î¤è 7b ë ß b¬ a ã ¯b Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ 2¡ì ×©î3§6 YPQ› ë am£ j¡É¤ ß b í¢ìy¨¬ó a¡Û î¤Ù ë a•¤j¡Š¤ y n£¨ó í z¤Ø¢á aÛÜ£¨é¢7 ë ç¢ì  î¤Š¢ aÛ¤z b×¡à©îå ›� Meali Şerifi Eğer rabbın dilese idi Yer yüzünde kim varsa hepsi top yekûn iyman ederlerdi, o halde insanları hep mü'min olsunlar diye senmi ikrah edeceksin? 99 Allâhın izni olmadıkça hiç bir nefs için iyman edebilmek yoktur ve akıllarını husni isti'mal etmiyenleri o pislik içinde bırakır 100 De ki: bakın, Göklerde Yerde neler var, fakat o âyetler, o inzarlar iyman etmiyecek bir kavme ne fâide verir 101 Onun için onlar sırf kendilerinden evvel geçenlerin günleri gibi bir gün gözlerler, de ki: gözleyin ben de sizinle beraber gözliyenlerdenim 102 Sonra Resullerimizi ve iyman edenleri kurtarırız, biz böyle uhdemizde bir hakk olarak mü'minleri kurtarırız 103 De ki: ey insanlar, eğer benim dinimde bir şekk ediyorsanız haberiniz olsun ki ben sizin sh:»2748 Allahdan başka taptıklarınıza tapmam ve lâkin ben sizin canınızı alacak olan Allaha kulluk ederim ve ben şöyle emr olundum ki: mü'minlerden olayım. Hem sırf hakka müteveccih hanîf olarak dine yüz tut ve sakın müşriklerden olma 105 Ve Allahın mâsivasından sana kendi kendine ne menfaat ve ne mazarrat yapamıyacak şeylere perestiş etme, eğer edersen o halde sen şüphesiz nefsine zulmedenlerden olursun 106 Ve eğer Allah sana bir keder dokunduracak olursa onu ondan başka açacak yoktur ve eğer o sana bir hayır murad ederse o vakıt de onun fadlını reddedecek yoktur, o, onu kullarından dilediğine nasîb eder, o öyle gafûr, öyle rahîmdir 107 Ey insanlar! işte rabbınızdan size hak geldi, artık hidayeti kabul eden kendi nefsi için kabul etmiş olur, sapkınlık eden de kendi aleyhine sapmış olur: ve ben sizin üzerinize vekil değilim, de 108 Ve sana ne vahy olunuyorsa ona tâbi' ol ve sabret ta ki Allah, hukmünü versin, hâkimlerin en hayırlısı odur 109 Kategori:Yunus Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal